The Rebirth Games
by MockingClove
Summary: After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Only twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one traitor picking them all off one by one. But who is the Mockingjay? Welcome to the eightieth Hunger Games, the Rebirth.
1. Prologue

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

"How precious," a growled voice whispers as a hacket slams down onto the male from District 4's face. "Blood never ceases to spill here in Panem."

"You're right, sir," a chirpy woman says, gently curling the tip of her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. The holographic image floating across the long desk continues to play. Blood splashes about as tributes all across Panem slice each other open. She stares straight into the man's snake green eyes, him looking straight back.

"But ratings are falling," he says, his black suit fit with a glossy white rose tucked to his jacket. "Districts aren't watching. When they show no reaction, what would be the point of the Games in the future?"

The woman shrugs, her elbow pads in her brown suit pointing high into the air. "You tell me."

The man stares back, his white eyebrows frowning. His mouth barely twitching. "Ms. Eve Umbree, you better start talking. Head Gamemaker is a hard goal to reach here in my land." His voice slightly rises, sounding more disgruntled. "Eighty-five years of a typical bloodbath will not do." He turns his head, looking straight at the floating image as tons of bodies lay across a field of shrubs and bushes. "The Games need a rebirth.."

Umbree chuckles, gingerly scribbling something down onto a small notepad with her pen. "Notes taken," she says. "I will not disappoint. If you want bigger and badder, I'll give you bigger and badder. It's time to evolve or die, Snow."

* * *

I stare out across the shimmering lake, watching as stones tip the water. With each and every toss and collision, tiny ripples spread out across the lake. I pluck a pebble from beside my feet and I aim. My grasp lets go and I watch as it skims through the air, hopping across the water like a frog.

"Nice throw," Cas and Seidon both say, flicking their short blonde hair back in unison. I smile at the twins' mirrored actions. "Thanks. But I've got something important to tell you all.."

Cas and Seidon both glare at me, waiting for a response.

"I'm President Snow, and you are all entering The Hunger Games!" The twins both chuckle, Seidon - or at least I think it's Seidon - falls on his back laughing. I arch my eyebrows, fold my arms and put on a ridiculous accident.

"And may the odds.."

"..be ever in your favor." I instantly recognize her voice, spin around and see her towering above us. Wearing all black with her ghostly pale skin.

"Hey Maris," I say as she kneels down beside us. The twins both place two pebbles down in front of her, and once again, speak in unison. "Nice to see you. We're just tossing stones."

"And mocking our precious President Snow, I see," Maris continues, flinging one of the stones into the lake. "Lots of people got a good nack to doing it too. All you gotta do is look super angry but speak quietly.."

The twins both look around at the trees with an anxious look on their faces. The joy has completely washed from them. "Be careful. Cameras are everywhere, even out in the deepest part of the woods," Cas says. "Snow is always watching."

Seidon continues on for his brother. "He's right. I'm not surprised if they even have cameras at the bottom of the lake!"

"Don't be ridiculous," huffs Maris. "Even if he were to hear, it wouldn't mean anything. I love when they broadcast executions on television. Maybe taking part in one would be cool.."

"That's creepy," I speak up. "Besides, he'd probably make sure we had a few extra names of ours into the Reaping bowls."

"Speaking of Reapings.." Cas says, Seidon finishing him off. "Any of you nervous for today?"

"Well of course," I say. "You're obviously not human if you don't fear the Games. Whether its a big or small amount, there's always a bit of fear inside of everyone."

Seidon nods. "Agreed. But I bet tough, hipster Mar over here does feel an inch of anxiety.."

"Don't be so pathetic. If anyone is a tough hipster, it's Danix with that black hair!" Maris huffs, referring to me. "Of course I am. Sending twenty four kids into an arena to kill one another each year? It's sick. But we're condemned to silence or condemned to death.."

Suddenly, a loud bell spraws throughout the air. The trees gently sway back and forth as the noise rings in my ears. I stand up on my two feet. "That's the warning. We better get going.."

We all walk through the dense forest and up the large slopes. Eventually we reach my large house peering over the cliff's edge.

"You going to tell your parents your leaving?" Maris asks me.

"Nah. They know," I reply. "Besides, they're leaving to go to the Capitol today. Some sort of business meeting. A deal over some television show or something. They've told me nothing."

My home is isolated out in a large field of grass beside the city. It only takes around a two minute walk before we're at the foundations of the towering skyscrapers. I watch as cars drive by, obedient children sitting in their seats, awaiting their fate. The Justice Building sits at the top of the City Square. Tons of shops in the Square are usually buzzing with people. But not on a day like this. Today, every shutter is sealed shut. The place looks dead. It's ironic considering there is probably three times the amount of usual people here except it looks so dull.

The twins and I split up from Maris who stands in the line for ages eighteen. I step in front of the twins into the seventeen line and up to a small desk. A robotic woman grabs my arm, and I suddenly feel something sharp prick my finger tip. A drop of blood appears on the surface of my skin and she scans it with some sort of device.

"Next."

I walk through the barriers and into a large crowd of teenagers my age. "Hey, Yvonda, lookin' hot today!" I yell across to the unflattered girl over in the other section. She bats her eyelashes and turns away from me. My amusement is instantly stopped by the squeaky voices of the twins again.

"Imagine I am picked to enter the Games. I couldn't possibly leave you!" cries Cas, leaning on his brother's shoulder. Seidon shrugs him off and takes a step beside me. "Gross. Don't cry near me in public. You're embarrassing.."

Minutes pass when I see a grey coat appear in the open doors of the Justice Building. The kids around me have settled and no more seem to be in queues. The truth sinks in immediately; it's time.

My eyes lock onto the handsome face walking across the stage. Tanned skin, big cheekbones. His hair is like golden locks from a Greek god. Short and wavy, but definitely not too curly. He towers over to the microphone stand, bearing his muscles. He obviously seems fit, definitely in shape.

"District 4. I welcome you to the nintieth Hunger Games," the man begins. "I, Finnick Odair, shall be the one selecting the tribute to participate in this year's Games."

My mind instantly begins to swirl on two things. Finnick Odair is his name. Yes, I remember him. Victor of the sixty-something Games. I vaguely know him, but I _do_ know he's quite the Capitol darling. I believe I saw him once or twice on television covered in multi-colored peacecock feathers. But that's not what's important. His use of words is important. _Tribute._ Before I get to ask myself any questions, I get all the answers within seconds.

"Except this year, there shall be a slight tweak in the system."

..That was expected.

"This year, under the agreement of President Snow and Head Gamemaker Ms. Umbree, _one_ man or woman will be selected to represent District 4 in the Games. And that also means that this year, only twelve tributes will participate. But who will be District 4's tribute?"

Suddenly, a mechanical crank fills the air. A flap opens up on the stage and I watch as a stand rises up. A large glass bowl wobbles on the wooden structure as it comes to a halt.

"Let's find out.."

Finnick dips his hand into the bowl, running his fingers through his hair with his other hand. He quickly swipes a small slip of paper out of the bowl and unfolds it carefully.

"And your tribute is.."

The crowd has been silent all this time, but for some reason, it feels even more quiet now. Not a single creep of movement. Not a single cough. Just silence. _Dead_ silence.

The moment I hear the name call out, I look around at the crowds for the unfortunate child. I hear the crying already. I can see their shocked face already. Mouth wide open, everyone staring at them.. Except that is what I expected to happen.

"..Danix Tides."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well hello everyone!

Welcome to my brand new story: **The Rebirth Games!** It's certainly going to be splendid.. Expect lots of twists and turns along the way. I'm super sorry, but there's SO little that I can say about this story without giving spoilers. Let me just warn you that we're not getting a typical '24 tributes fight to the death, one lone victor' story. Oh no, if you've been a reader of my previous stories, you know that I like twists... And there will be a twist.

These Games will be totally flipped on their head. Get prepared. ;)

If you liked this short little prologue, stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review if you have time!

Also, a special shoutout to AsgardianGrizzly for creating Danix for the story! :D

And a special announcement! Up until November 19th, I will be having a Hunger Games extravaganza... I love this franchise so much and I hope you stay tuned for.. well.. stay tuned for news ;)

This is Day 1 for the extravaganza, and I'm kicking it off with this brand new story! Woop de woop! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	2. Goodbye

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 **Goodbye**

* * *

The silence from the crowd that follows is almost unbearable.

 _Danix Tides._

Finnick's voice can't stop ringing through my head. I look around calmly, prepared for hands to shoot straight up into the air from volunteers.. But no. Nothing follows. Everyone looks around, wondering who the mysterious unfortunate tribute by the name of 'Danix Tides' could be. I take a deep breath out, try not let the stress get to me. I step out from the line and onto a thin pathway. Heads turn, I think I hear Cas and Seidon's gasps. I tilt my head up, stare straight ahead and catch glimpse of Maris from the corner of my eye. I don't dare to turn to her, don't dare to let anyone know that we're friends. I'm concealed, and I shall not feel.

A small flight up wooden steps sit ahead of me, and when I head up, Finnick gives me a broad smile.

"Sweet," he whispers, shaking my hand. I grin back at him. "Nice to meet you, Odair."

I can almost see the glimmer in his eye now once I say that. "Oh, where?"

I play along with him. "Odair!"

I hear a few muffled laughs from the crowds beneath my feet, but it's nothing like the reaction Caesar Flickerman would get for a 'knock knock' joke. Just a few. And they sound somewhat uncomfortable. Unsettled. And it only makes me more confused as to why no one volunteered. They're clearly nervous, but any other year they're not. There's always about half that are anxious, half that are brave enough to volunteer. But today, no one. Not a single soul. But its what Finnick says next that makes me understand it all.

"So, Danix. You're the only tribute, and clearly these Games are going to be different.. Have you got any guesses how?"

Of course. One tribute, and they'd probably be fearing for their lives. And of course, something is going to be different this year. A regular fight to the death is out of the water, so every tribute - even the Careers - will be going in blind. It seems like the odds could be in anyone's favor this year.

"I don't know, but whatever it is.." I speak up, "..I bet it's going to be spectacular."

Each Reaping is broadcasted on TV later tonight, and of course Snow will be watching. Certainly some Capitol worshippers too. Better not disappoint them, so I continue on blabbering.

"I will try to fight for the glory of District 4. For the strong workers that we are. We shall be united together in victory!"

Finnick nods his head. I hear some cheers, but very few. Finnick then speaks into his microphone one last time before the gigantic doors to the Justice Building open up behind me automatically. "I hope you all wish Danix the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in his favor.."

He wraps his arm around my shoulder and guides me into the dark building. I hear claps behind me, but they're soon cut off once the doors slam shut, concealing us into darkness.

"So, any ladies?" Finnick asks. I'm taken aback instantly as he twists his hand on a door knob. He steps inside with me into a small room. A red rug fit with the District 4 seal across it sits on the floor while three or four fluffy sofas rest in front of a burning fireplace.

I turn and stare into his glossy green eyes. "What about you, Mr. Trident Warrior? What secrets do you have?"

"I asked you first. What about Maris? Is she your lady friend?"

I instantly frown, stepping backwards and further into the room. "How do you know Maris?"

He laughs as he walks outside and into the hall, and he says one last thing before shutting the door. "Your better question to ask now would have been your first one.. What secrets do you have?"

I'm not sure whether it's the anxiety flushing through my body or if I did actually hear the door lock. But if it did, I didn't check. My mind races on what he just said. Trying to calculate very word. But it's too elaborate. He is a trickster, after all. Maybe it meant nothing.. Maybe he was told to say that.. And if he was told to say it, it would be for good reason. For entertainment. To freak me out. Of course. I'm being watched, being recorded.

I drop down onto one of the lavish sofas and kick my heels up on the glass coffee table. Glaring at every inch of the room, I find no buzzing cameras. I cross my arms and try to make myself seem oblivious if there are any. Staring at the flickering flames of the fire only sends me to sleep rather than keep me awake. But next thing I know, I feel my shirt dig into my neck and pull forward. I'm yanked up off the seat and I stare into her eyes. Maris.

"Good luck," she whispers into my face, her breath shallow. I sense fear. She's shaking. Her voice trembles. Her hazel eys look big but her pupils look like tiny dots. "Whatever they make you do in that arena.." she continues, still holding me by the fabric of my shirt. "Just... Don't trust them. Run, Danix. Don't trust Finnick. They all know it. It's a trap. Try to escape when you're on the train. If you have no opportunities, escape in the Capitol. Whatever you do, don't enter that arena!"

Before I know it, I see white arms latch around her. I can only guess there are Peacekeepers here. My vision is fuzzy, I can barely see. She's pulled back, yelling something I don't know what. Time seems to be changing so quickly, because one second she's right in front of me, next minute the door is shut, she's gone and I'm on the floor staring at the ceiling. And by now, I feel that the syringe has already sent its fluids through my blood.

* * *

A crystal white room bursts to life with a sharp glow. Ms. Umbree's heels tap as she steps through rows of the Gamemakers' empty tables, ready for the chaos she is soon going to let play. Her vicious ideas all swirl through her brain, but she snaps out of it once she starts licking her lips. A glass door at the top of a small staircase slides open and she steps inside. A whirring noise fills the air once it shuts and she coughs softly.

"This better work well," a husky voice calls. Umbree looks ahead at the small desk in front of her, straight at President Snow. "If you want to save your skin, you need the nation to be totally glued to their screens."

Umbree tosses her head to the side, her blonde ponytail whipping over her shoulder naturally. "Don't worry, sir. Not even expecting the unexpected will prepare them. I think it's about time I let you in on the change I have planned for these Games.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dun dun dun..

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Two of The Rebirth Games: **Goodbye!** So 'Goodbye' refers to that cliffhanger with Maris and Danix.. What was that about? Well I'm sorry to tell you, but you will _not_ be finding out any moment soon xD But don't worry, all the pieces of this puzzle will blend together masterfully... hopefully. I'm not an award winning storyteller. Hopefully I don't make any plotholes! It's going to be complex. :P

If you have time, please leave a small review of what you thought of this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and I hope your enjoying Danix who was created by the wonderful AsgardianGrizzly! AG clearly has a desire for Finnick, so I told her he'd be in this story... but I bet she's mad that he might not be so trustworthy! xD

That's it for now.. Stay tuned for Chapter Three of The Rebirth Games where we move onto the next step of the journey to the Games... What is it?! Well if you watched the movies or read the books, you'll know. ;)

Also, anyone get the chance to see Mockingjay Part 2? I saw it in 3D and.. Oh my god. Just please stop. It was perfection.

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	3. Hello

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Three:**_

 **Hello**

* * *

The scent of soft vanilla soothes my nostrils as my eyes begin to open. I find myself sprawled across thick blue bedsheets. When I look around, I instantly recognize where I am. The vibration of the floor. The swift sound of wheels racing across the tracks. When I stand up to look out the window, I know that I was right. The train glides across a steady bridge towering above a large cliffside of some sorts.

I watch as choppy waves crash against the rocky landscape and fall back down like avalanches. The sea extends out into the distance and seemingly never ends. I know where I'm heading, and my sleep felt like the last time I could get before all this Games madness begins. I'm heading to the Capitol.

The sky is tainted with a carbon black shade. Whatever happened in that Justice Building was just a mere few hours ago. Upon walking towards the shut door, I notice that I'm clothed differently. Now I wear sheets of grey material and I can almost blend in with the walls. I open the door slowly and peer both ways down the hall. Lines of blocked doorways all guide to a single gigantic one at the end. I step outside, tiptoe slowly and brace myself for anyone to jump out behind a door at any second. But all remains calm.

I want answers. I _need_ answers. And I _will_ get them.

Reaching the end of the hall, I press my palm against the door and it zips open in a flash. The next room is filled with a long desk filled with chairs, completely covered with exquisite foods. Finnick stands in front of me, sipping on a china cup with a slice of chocolate cake in his hand. He sniggers, resting both down onto the table in front of him.

"Take whatever you can eat."

"Where is Maris?"

"And who exactly is Maris?" he asks me.

"You know who," I say. "Where is she?"

Finnick laughs. "I have no idea who you're talking about. You should take a glass of the punch." He waves his hand across the room to the gigantic glass bowl filled with a cherry red liquid. "It takes splendid."

"You know something about her. Why was she screaming in my face in the Justice Building?" I ask.

Finnick sighs, gingerly stepping forward. I try to walk back but the door slides shut behind me. I tap on it, trying to open it back up, but it doesn't make a budge.

"Honestly, I don't know. I lied to you a second ago because I didn't want you to think there was any sort of bigger picture here.."

"Well that just makes you seem more suspicious," I say.

"Oh, you see?" he calls out loudly. "Look Danix. You're a bright young lad. You can start believing in your crazy theories _or_ I could, you know, start preparing you for the Games."

"Maris would never say anything like that to me for no reason!" I snap. But his voice rings louder.

"I don't care! After all, in just a few days, Snow is going to throw whatever he has planned right at you! And if you keep yapping on like this, you're just going to fall and crumble once you reach the arena!"

I take a single step forward. "Fine. Prepare me. Tell me what you need to do."

Finnick smirks and drops down onto the plush sofa near him. "Take a seat."

I sit down beside him, trying not to open up to him too much. Especially not after what happened earlier. I _can't._ At least not for now. At least not until he opens up to me. He picks up the remote from the glass table in front of him and presses a red button. A holographic image appears just a few meters in front of us. An image of the District 1 Justice Building.

"The other tributes," he says as a zoom in shows a tall, muscular man. He has short, spiked black hair. His tight grey tank top only makes his thick muscles bulge even more.

"Igneous Vullup from District 1. I was speaking to Gloss, his mentor, over a holographic transmition about an hour ago. He says he seems deadly but brainless."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," I joke, Finnick chuckling. Yes. Crack him up with so many jokes that he thinks I've forgotten the last two minutes already..

The image cuts to the another guy, except he's much more slender. He has his arms crossed, his eyebrows arched and a wicked grin on his face. Already, I don't like the looks of him. He seems like a psychotic murderer.

"Apparently his name is 'Obedience.' His parents are clearly affected by the Capitol lifestyle," says Finnick. I can't even hold it in. I just burst out laughing. Obedience. And before I ask for the surname, an image of a girl pops up. But she doesn't look buff or murderous. No, she looks innocent. I can't tell for sure, but she looks about five and a half feet tall. Her blonde hair swirls over her shoulders and drapes down in curtains. Her face seems somewhat pale, but her pink lips certainly give off a gorgeous glow.

I'm too distracted by her that I just hear a mumble from Finnick's mouth. Her white shirt is tucked into her blue dress so scruffily, but I can't help but find the naturality so attracting.

"Why are you leaned forward?"

I can hear Finnick's voice loud and clear. And just like he said, I am leaning forward. I quickly fall back against a cushion behind me.

"I'll repeat it again.. Her name is Trenlea Wrinn from District 3.. Probably a weakling. She's going to be a bloodbath victim for sure." Despite my feelings for her, I know what Finnick said is probably true. I can't help from feel pain from her. She looks like a nervous wreck, and from a long camera view, I can still see her slightly shaking.

"Thank god we don't have tribute partners," I say. "That way we don't have to get close to one another before we're forced to kill each other."

"About that.." Finnick whispers, a somewhat unsettled tone to his voice. I stare at him straight in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

He points towards the opposite end of the room to a whole new door. A door that I haven't noticed yet. "Through there. The last room on the left." A wave of distrust washes through me. I'm ready for someone to grab me and inject me with another syringe behind the door. Or I'm ready for Finnick to do it himself. I'm not fearful. No, I've got my shield up. I'm prepared for him.

I rise out of my seat, glare right at him as he watches the rest of the tributes on the hologram. I cautiously walk towards the door, it opens up and there's nothing but a dark hallway. When I step inside, it slams to a close behind me.

Never has a walk felt so long before. Door after door, but I can so clearly see the end just meters in front of me. And that's when I see a faint glow up ahead on the right. It can't be whatever Finnick wanted me to see; that was on the left and at the end. I reach the light spreading across the floor and push open the ajar door. I instantly see helmetless Peacekeepers, males and females huddled around, sipping on mugs.I hear a quiet muffled voice of some sort. A cry? A plead for help? Or is it someone laughing? Whatever it is, one of the Peacekeepers frowns at me and slams the door in my face.

I'm sealed into darkness as I walk the rest of the way. I'm blind, touching the walls with the tips of my fingers to guide me. My foot kicks against the wall in front and I know I've reached the end. I pat the wallpaper with my palms until I feel smooth wood to my right. A door.

I eventually find the hard doorknob, twist it and my eyes are pierced by light. A gasp shocks my ears instantly. The lamp sitting on the bedside table lights up her face.

"Who are you?"

Who am I? She's asking me, yet I know exactly who she is.

"Trenlea."

Her voice follows mine all too quickly, even though I can see her rattling with fear. "Tren for short," her hollow voice whispers. "Hello.."

"I'm Danix.. Danix Tides. I'm from District 4."

"I'm from 3.." she continues.

"And I sort of thought that each District got their own train, so.."

"Me too," she says. "I guess you're the reason why we had an unexpected stop earlier. For you."

"What do you mean by 'we'?" I ask.

"Oh, Mr. Latier and I.." she says. "You may recognize him as Beetee."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! And that's the name of the chapter.. Hello!

Welcome to Chapter Three of The Rebirth Games: **Hello!** And it's 'Hello' because we said hello to three new tributes, and we said it twice to one of them.. Hello to Trenlea, Igneous and... Obedience. I knew I had to had a weird name for him, so Obedience just popped into my mind for some reason. xD

So why is Danix and Trenlea on the same train? Someone has got some explaining to do in the next chapter.. And that last sentence just confirmed that Beetee is coming to play! That's what I love about these stories about the Games. Authors get to include so many fan favorites from the books/movies without including so many new characters. It's nice to have that nostalgia. And you'll certainly be seeing more in the future, even if they're basically in it for one paragraph in the entire story. It's just nice to see them pop in!

Whether you liked this chapter or disliked it, please leave a review if you have time! I'd love to hear your thoughts as we begin our journey to the Games. :)

Also, any ideas on what the Games will be about? I definitely promised something game-changing, and it definitely will. After all, we only have 12 tributes! :O

If you liked this chapter, I hope you stay tuned for the next one!

Thank you so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	4. Dinner

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Four:**_

 **Dinner**

* * *

"Cheers," says Finnick, raising his thin glass of wine. "It's lovely to see you back here so soon."

Sitting right opposite him with his legs crossed is Beetee Latier. I see his name marked on so many products at stores. He's basically the biggest genius of Panem. A true inventor.

"Good evening, Mr. Tides," he says to me. I nod. "Hey."

He leans forward in his sofa, setting his glass down onto the floor. "Ah, so it seems you have met my tribute already.. The wonderful Tren." Right beside me, she puts on a nervous smile.

"I forgot to mention, Danix. Despite not having a tribute partner, Umbree has ordered that each tribute have an ally, I guess," says Finnick. "You know, just to help the tributes mingle.. Apparently these Games will involve more.. _friendships._ "

I honestly don't know how to react. I thought no tribute partners meant that I didn't have to kill my only friend if it got down to it. Tren seems too innocent. Too kind. And I know I won't be able to save her when it comes down to just her and I.

"Anyway," continues Finnick. "How about dinner?"

After about an hour of rest, I walk back into the dining hall and it has completely changed. The lights have dimmed. The long table is now filled with soft glowing candles. A huge chandelier hangs from the center of the roof. And more noticably, there are avoxes in all four corners holding trays.

"Take a seat, they don't bite," says Finnick.

I can't let the opportunity to play along just pass, even if I'm meant to ignore him. "Yeah. They certainly can't bite after Snow got to them.."

Finnick lets out an odd laugh as the door slides open. Beetee and Tren both walk inside, an avox guiding them to their seats. Beetee sits opposite Finnick while Tren sits opposite me.

"I'm sure you're both very hungry," says Beetee nodding his head to me and Tren. "You should take in all that you can. I hear that the arena will either make you or break you.."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But we just got to get on with it," I reply.

"But it will break me.." Tren sighs as avoxes fill the table with silver dishes, pulling off their lids to reveal delicious foods. "It was never meant to be like this.." she continues, somewhat whispering to herself. "Now seventeen years will go to a waste for the Capitol's entertainment..."

I look up from the plate of steaming turkey and stare into her eyes. "I'm seventeen too."

She looks back at me, and after a moment of silence, Finnick speaks up. "Neither of you are going to die.. Don't be so foolish."

I instantly catch attention of his words. _Neither of you are going to die._ It must be a way to inspire us, but I take it a bit more literal. "What do you mean that neither of us will die? There's only one victor after all."

Finnick stutters on his words. "I never.. I never said that."

"Odair.." mutters Beetee, gently tapping him on the shoulder. "You are excused to go to the restroom." I watch as Beetee nods his head, Finnick finally copping on a moment later.

"Oh yes! I need to go to the restroom. I will be straight back."

"No, wait! You know something!" I yell as the exit slides open. "Tell me now!"

He tilts his head around and glares at me, saying just one word. "Goodbye."

The avoxes glare at us in confusion and I focus my eyes on the glistening foods. They have almost got a layer of nailpolish, it seems. But I quickly look away, I can't get hungry anymore. Looking up at Beetee, I speak straight to him with no hesitation.

"Explain what Finnick was trying to say."

He carefully takes off his glasses, cleaning the lenses with a napkin. "No."

"Fine," I say loud and clear, standing up from the chair which jerks the table back. "You can keep your secrets. I don't think President Snow or Umbree will be too happy when I announce that there can be several victors live during the interviews." My threatning tone almost sounds sort of fake, which it is in a way. And Beetee bursts out laughing as he puts his glasses back on.

"You're so hilarious!" he cries. "Do you want to die in the Games or be executed a full night earlier for illegally releasing private information? Either way, Snow and Umbree won't mind.."

"As a mentor and precious icon of the Capitol, I think you and the public will be very upset once everyone finds out that Mr. Latier was bullying some of the tributes," I continue. But Beetee only lets out an even huskier, bolder laugh.

"Bullying! You're so funny, Danix. And I don't think Mr. or Mrs. Tides will be too happy about this." He takes a small sip of his champagne sitting on the table in front of him. "You know that they were heading to the Capitol after the meetng for business work.. Maybe you might see them on your journey and explain it all to them!"

"You're hiding a secret. How do you know they're going to the Capitol?" I ask.

He looks me straight in the eyes, pulling his glasses down his nose with his index finger. "What secrets do you have?"

 _What secrets do you have?_ The same question Finnick asked me before Maris warned me about him. And she told me not to trust anyone. Beetee could fit into that category. Both know something. Both have just asked me the same question. _What secrets do you have?_

"I'm done," I say as I storm towards the door. I barely hear Beetee's last chuckle again before I step into the darkness of the hallway. "But don't you want to at least try your starter?"

I'm done with his mocking attitude. And Finnick's too. I don't even know where I'm going. To my room maybe, but as I walk down the hall, I sense an odd shiver go up my back. And it's not because that one question keeps swirling in my mind. _What secrets do you have?_ No, I can literally feel the cold. Then I feel the gentle breeze. Through the dark, I think I see my door but I pass it. I feel pressured to keep walking, by someone. By something. I keep moving until I see the ajar door, a crack in the darkness showing pale moonlight.

I pull on the handle and step outside. Suddenly I'm walking on a smooth plastic surface. A small table and a chair sit beside me and a railing rings around the edge of the platform. I'm on a balcony of sorts. A balcony just inches above the metal railway tracks. I grab onto the steel bars and look out across the rocky terrain. I see countless amounts of tall oak trees. Huge boulders glued to spots across the mountains. I think I even hear water. Maybe from a waterfall or a fountain. And I barely see small dots of light off in the distance. Homes. Buildings. They could be anything, but that can only mean one thing; we're passing through a district.

Of course, the mountains. The rocky landscape. We're passing through District 2, the home of all these things. It's my one conclusion.. And when we spin around a sharp bend and across a brick bridge, I know I'm right. I see towering buildings, even the large Justice Building. I see the Nut looming behind the city. I hear the echoes of cars honking their horns. The chatter of swarming citizens down below. I can see it all.

"It's beautiful."

I instantly spin to see the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway, I see Tren with her blonde hair tied into two plaits. "Out of 1 and 2, District 2 was always the better district. I feel like the Capitol's plague didn't infect them as much."

Suddenly, I hear a loud crackle whir through the dark sky. And I watch as an explosion of color and sparks rains down across the moon. Fireworks. Blue. Green. Yellow. Red. All sorts of colors. They explode, casting brightness over the dull city below. And then comes the cheers, a cheer of a big crowd.

"Ooh-rah! Ooh-rah!" It continues to repeat throughout the night.

"Well, the Capitol's plague has certainly affected them now," I say. Tren creeps up beside me, placing her hand on the bar beside mine. Almost oddly close to mine. I slowly turn to look at her and we both catch eyesight. Awkwardly, I toss my head back around to stare at the fireworks.

"I know I'm not going to win, but.." she turns around, stares straight at me. I'm about to reassure her with hope, but she continues on. "But.. but you.."

I look back around, find her hand even closer. Just centimeters apart now. Her mouth shuts on a clearly unfinished sentence. She wants me to talk, I feel it. So I do so.

"But maybe I can."

* * *

"But maybe I can."

Danix's voice booms out from the holographic image as Umbree presses pause on her remote. "Odair is so close to bursting this entire bubble. And if he cannot contain himself..."

A loud, echoey voice cuts her off. "Don't worry, my dear. I'll have the consequences increased for this special occasion. Any sort of spilling of information on the Games is unacceptable. But for _these_ Games... there are just no other options but for death itself to be forced upon those who spill."

"I'm glad you're taking my reinvention so seriously," whispers Umbree. "It's just so... I'm just... I'm so honoured to be accepted by you."

"Yes, but don't use revinvention. It sounds odd.." the man says.

"How about.."

"Rebirth," he continues, interrupting Umbree.

"Rebirth is perfect.," Umbree says.

Snow slowly rises from his seat. "Now, let us go down to the Control Room. We need to see how your Gamemakers have been bringing your ideas to life.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ooooooh... ;)

"But maybe I can."

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Four of The Rebirth Games, **Dinner!** Not quite the dinner you were expecting, eh? So clearly we have deepened the mystery quite a bit.. What the heck was that about with Beetee? I have said before, but I will say it again, you will not be finding out any time soon. I'm sorry, but it's a mystery! To keep the suspense going, the mystery must keep going up until the end of this story. ;)

So... what do you think the mystery is? I have dropped just ONE clue. Yes, one. Not much, but the start of the Games will open up so many more.. Even if you can't think of a solid theory, just throw out guesses! I'd love to hear what you have going on in your head! :P But note that your guesses will not affect my writing in any sort of way. I have the entire mystery solved in my head, now I have to fill in all the blanks with the pre-Games and the Games. :D

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please feel free to leave a review if you would like! I love the support this story is getting already and hopefully I can entertain you all with the Games... ;)

Stay tuned for Chapter Five as the Capitol is awaiting just a little bit ahead.. C:

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	5. Final Destination

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Five:**_

 **Final Destination**

* * *

All I remember from last night was leaving the balcony and heading straight to bed. And now the following morning, I'm still scratching my head over the conversation with Tren.

 _But maybe I can._

I still don't know what I meant. I know I certainly didn't mean it in a cocky way.. But I just know that she probably took it that way. Why wouldn't she? "Oh look, I'm gonna die!" "That's cool, but I'm definitely not so ha!" That's what it really sounds like...

It was just on the tip of my tongue. She paused, I knew I had to say something. So it just fell out instantly. And that's why she gives me an odd stare when I walk into the dining hall right now.

"Hey," I say. She gives a small wave as she pours a spoon of cereal into her mouth. Finnick and Beetee sit opposite her whispering away like children, but they instantly stop once Beetee shrugs to me. Finnick turns, gives me a look and falls silent.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I begin, but I'm instantly cut off by Finnick.

"You better be. You can't act that way anymore. You're not back at home in District 4. You're going to the Capitol.."

"I know. But I told you I'm sorry," I say as I approach the table.

"Sorry may not be enough," Beetee coughs up. "You purposely tried to squeeze information out of Mr. Odair without a single thought of consequences."

"And what may the consequences be?" I ask.

Beetee looks away and shares eye contact with Finnick. I can instantly sense some sort of connection between the two. Like an uneasy feeling they both share. Like they're both on the same page with what Beetee says immediately afterwards. "Well let me just say that Snow punishes the lightest rule breaks with the worst things possible."

He could cut my tongue out. Turn me into an avox. He could kill me. Chop off my head on live television.

"I don't care," I continue as I grab a bread roll from a platter on the table. "He's not going to hurt a tribute."

Finnick quickly turns and glares at me. "When you eat that, just remember where it came from.. Go get ready. We'll be arriving in the Capitol soon."

And so when I head back to my room to get changed, I know what he's talking about. The Districts. Probably District 11 mainly. They make all the ingredients over there.. But I fail to find a point in what Finnick meant.

 _When you eat that, just remember where it came from._ I take a bite, swallow and still don't know. And then I hear the laughter of invisible people in my mind by how literal I took it.

Is he trying to make me feel proud of how far I've come? Maybe to realize the luxury I'm getting? I just don't know.

It's about an hour later that Tren, Finnick, Beetee and I are all standing in the exit of the train. Just a thin sliding door stands in front of us with a small window on it. We look through and watch as we sweep across the rail tracks over a large lake. The gigantic city of the Capitol comes into focus. Towering buildings, some look odd in shape. Pastel colors; green, pale pinks, soft blues. It's like a slightly dull version of a dream-like candyland. We are enclosed into darkness as the train darts through a black tunnel.

"Smile and wave," Finnick whispers into my ear. I chuckle. "I'll try."

I see light at the end of the tunnel.. Literally. White surrounds us. A glow shines through the small window as a huge roar of cheers errupts. The door slides open and all I see is a rippling wave of a rainbow. Blue hats. Red shirts. Pink lips. Green skin. The Capitol couture as clearly been stepped up for our arrival.

I walk down the steps, only hoping the others are following behind. The crowds chant my name.

"Danix! Danix! Danix!"

I see a woman completely covered in what appears to be... spaghetti. The thin noodles start from her scalp and dangle over her body like curtains. She holds out a notepad and a blue pen. I can barely see her lips behind her 'hair' form to say my name.

I walk over and hands shoot towards me, but I'm only focused on the woman. I take the pen, sign my name and I see her green eyes glisten. "Thank you."

I feel my shirt being tugged, but I manage to break free from the grasp. Back out and onto the red carpet, I walk through the barricades and into an empty section of the train station. I hear the crackles and I see the flashes of photographers taking pictures. I watch as a suited man opens up the door to a long limousine in front of me.

"Gentleman," he says, a wide smile on his face. After taking a seat inside, the screams only sound like echoes now. The entire car is quiet and I can hear the bubbling of some sort of fizzy drink in a glass beside me. The others step inside onto the long, soft seats and the door shuts.

"You were having a great time.." whispers Tren.

"I know." I pass her a glass filled with some of the fizzy drink. "It was fun."

"Enjoy it while it lasts. You won't get this forever," Beetee chirps.

Of course I won't get this forever. Because I'll probably die in that arena. And this is probably the same moment every year where the tribute partners turn to one another in fear. Both probably won't make it out alive, but even if one does, there will only be one victor. But I can't. I can't do the same with Tren. No, not after last night.

Not after Finnick let slip that their could possibly be more than one victor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello!

Welcome to Chapter Five of The Rebirth Games, **Final Destination!** I really thought this was a fitting title because we have finally made it to the final destination, the Capitol! Also because of those Final Destination movies.. They're horror movies and they're all about bad luck.. How fitting considering we're going to be heading to the Games very soon! :P

Whether you like this chapter or not, please feel free to leave a review if you have time! Also, let me know what you think of the chapter lengths. I have never really had chapters this short in my stories before, but I feel like it's good for this one. It makes me post them quicker! If I force myself to write like 3,000 words per chapter, I could literally take A WEEK. But if I post around 1,500 per chapter, they will be easier for me to write. If I write to much without actually posting anything, I get stressed and stop. xD

We've finally entered the Capitol... What do you think is coming in the Games? Leave me your predictions!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	6. Parade

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Six:**_

 **Parade**

* * *

The Capitol is one of the most craziest places I have ever seen. Our journey through the streets in the car only gives us a small view of the huge city. Gigantic marble slabs. Towering statues of great historical leaders in the two wars. Pink poodles being walked by their owners covered in orange cotton. Small parks with water fountains at their centers. Beeping cars with two or three floors in them; almost like buses. The place is crazy.

"Preparation for the Games is clearly a hastle over here.." Finnick says as he looks out the darkened windows. I watch as a woman with five-too-many shopping bags trips down a flight of smoothed stairs, hairbrushes and lipsticks flying out of her purse. Shocked citizens swarm around her and lift her to her feet.

"Yeah, but they don't need to do anything," I say. "It's ridiculous. All for a television show where they have to sit on their butts and watch for hours.."

Finnick stops looking out the window and turns to face me. "Danix, the Capitol is different to the rest of the districts. You do know that, right?"

And of course I know that. But I refuse myself of replying to stop any sort of argument forming. I can't deal with bickering for much longer. I just can't keep piling on more stress after the Maris thing.. My mind still wonders what she meant. Don't trust Finnick. Don't trust any of them. She could have meant anything.. Was it a matter of her opinion? Was she scared that I was leaving? Or did she find out about something that no one else knows? I can't be certain.

The ride goes on for no longe than a few minutes until we eventually pull up on a sidewalk. The door opens up, revealing a tall, buff man standing mighty outside. "Move."

We all obey his order, get out into the warm air which ignites a few squeals. Of course, probably fans running over to us already. But I can't be sure because we're shoved through a small doorway at the side of a building and into darkness. The man shuts the door behind him, waving his hand to move us forward. We pass through a small opening and into an expansive stretch of stone ground. Large, concrete walls surround us and I see a large tunnel going through one of them. I see twelve chariots lined up as people fluster around, polishing them with spray.

"The tribute parade is tonight.. You two better get ready," says Beetee.

"Any idea about our outfits?" asks Tren.

Beetee gives a smirk. "Well you're technology. Danix is fishing.. Let your mind flow and think."

Finnick and I both split up from Beetee and Tren into a small changing room a few minutes later. Inside the walls are crystal white and the room is filled with racks of clothes.

"I received word that it should be here.." mutters Finnick as he flicks through the racks. "Ah! Here.."

He pulls it out and I stare at it in all its glory. A pair of baggy green pants and a thick fish net used as a shirt. "I'm not wearing that," I say. Finnick laughs in my face, dumping the clothes into my arms. "Oh, yes you are."

After I step outside of the small cubical I got changed in, I glare at myself through the mirror. I must admit, I don't look as bad as I thought, but I'm still pretty bad. We leave the room and back out into the waiting area where I hear the loud screaming of crowds. It must be out in the Tribute Avenue. Finnick and I catch up with Beetee and Tren. I stare at Tren's costume, a glittery grey dress covered in spinning cranks and all sorts of machinery. Thin metal loops slowly spin around her body. She's extremely jarring.

"You look good," I say.

"You too," she whispers to me.

"Well agree to disagree."

I spin to find the source of the voice and I see a tall, slender girl gowning a long blue dress. Small yellow orbs stick to her clothing as flickers of electricty bounce in between them. Her wavy blonde hair gently blows in the calm air.

"Hello-" I barely get to say before she cuts me off.

"I'm Celia Levin. District 5," she says, both her hands on her hips. "You all look.. acceptable."

Finnick sighs. "I'm sure your mentor will be looking for you any moment now. You better scurry away."

"Don't worry Odair," Celia continues. "She _wanted_ me over here. She wants me to mingle with all the tributes.." She then throws her hands up into the air and pouts her lips. _"_ Ridiculous. It's not like we have to make friends with one another. We're going to be slaughtering one another in the arena in just a few days.."

"Well I hear that compliments aren't illegal or anything.." says Tren. "'You all look acceptable' is a bit rude."

Celia broadens her eyes instantly. "Who are you talking to? Nutbag!" she squeals. "Oh, I can be rude to you if you want me to!"

"No. Maybe you didn't hear me say that a compliment is better than being rude," continues Tren. I can't help but chuckle at her sarcasm. But then Celia turns to me with her eyes squinted. Her mouth is pouted and it slightly wriggles. She then gasps for air and lets out a screech.

"You watch it, mister! Laughing in the face of your competitor is never a good thing!" She then twirls on her neon heels and stomps away, rattling echoes throughout the room.

"Don't mind her," Beetee says. "She's clearly crazy. She won't cause you any harm in the arena."

I watch as she marches past a boy about the same height as me and pushes him back a meter or two onto the ground. Celia continues to walk away and I barely hear her muttering to herself in anger. I rush over to the boy and grab him by his hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine," he says. "That girl- no. That _creature_ is a loon." He has sea-blue eyes and tight brown hair. He wipes away the dust from brown pants and places his hand on my shoulder for support. The top half of his body is completely covered by a ridiculous looking green fluff material. I'm guessing he's from District 7, and of course, he's dressed as a tree.

"Name is Areonium Tulgrid. Just call me Are for short," he continues. But I'm distracted by the rest of his words by the screaming going on behind him. I see Celia yelling at a tall woman with a slick black ponytail. She's familiar for sure, but I recognize who she is the moment she launches Celia onto the ground with a push. Johanna Mason.

"Who do you think you are pushing my tribute?! Huh? I'll push you!"

Are sighs. "They're both such idiots. Johanna, my mentor, is so.. angry."

"I'll have to agree," says Finnick. "She can let her anger get the best of her sometimes.."

Suddenly, a loud bell rings throughout the room, bouncing off of the four walls.

 _"Tributes, make your way to your chariots."_

"Well, I guess I'll chat to you guys in the Tribute Center," says Are. "See ya."

Finnick guides me to the fourth chariot from the top and I step up onto it. A small flap locks me in it and only now do I notice the large black horse in front of me. "Smile and wave," says Finnick. "Just smile and wave."

Once again, I repeat what I said to him earlier at the train station which makes him grin. "I'll try."

The cheers outside only increases as I hear horns booming and the Capitol anthem playing. I finally see Igneous Vullup in the first chariot move out into the tunnel. Then Obedience from District 2 is just behind him. Tren is in front of me, and within seconds my horse starts pulling me forward. I latch onto the gold bar in front of me and tilt my head up. I feel the warm morning breeze blowing in my face and I see sunlight stretch across the Tribute Center.

I finally leave the tunnel and I find myself in the middle of a confetti tornado. Screaming crowds yell as little colored paper slips pour down like rainfall. Men and women lined up on either side of me drum away at huge gongs.

 _"And here they are, the tributes!"_ I recognize his voice anywhere as it rings throughout the air. It's Caesar Flickerman. Probably sitting away to himself inside some building, narrating the event from a small hologram.

The horses clap against the ground just as I reach about a quarter of the way. And that's when I see something. That's when I _feel_ something. I can almost see Finnick's grinning face in my mind already. I see a drop of water.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger! Woop woop!

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Six of The Rebirth Games, **Parade!** And of course it is titled 'Parade' because of the tribute parade! :)

I think it's time to officially say that the Games are coming very soon.. I guess I can say that by Chapter 10, we'll be starting/have started the Games! :DDD

What do you think of the two new tributes? We've got Celia and Are! There are still six more to arrive. :)

And once again, what do you think the mystery will be about these Games? What will the Games actually be about? And what do you think the thing with Maris in the Justice Building was about? ;)

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please leave a review if you have time! Stay tuned for more as the Games approach, and we have a twist in the tale coming very soon.. ;))))

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	7. Invitation

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_

 **Invitation**

* * *

The water almost seems to appear out of thin air. It bursts to life at the front of my cart, blocking out all my sight. It splashes in my face, like a stormy boat ride back in District 4. Choppy waves roll up either side of the chariot and tower into the air. I hear the crowd cheering as I'm completely encased in the fountain. I look up, watching as it shoots straight into the air and showers down onto the ground. I am truly a raining cloud right now.

The water settles, but not quite fully. I'm able to see straight ahead, all around. But I can still see the waves flowing around the base of the chariot. Good thing the horse is far enough ahead to not get caught in the water. I look up, stare straight ahead and see the other tributes.

Igneous and his horse both pull into the circular entrance to the Tribute Center up ahead while Obedience follows after. I stick up my hand and wave to the crowds with a smile on my face. One of my last appearances to the public before the Games. Tren pulls into the circle and I follow just behind her. The waves around the chariot start to drain and evaporate into the air almost instantly. They spread across the ground and vanish, leaving the stone completely dry. My horse slowly comes to a stop after four beats of its heels and I look up at the Tribute Center.

Peering out from over a small balcony is President Snow and Umbree. They both look out across the crowds and Snow catches me eye. For the first time, we both share identical contact. And for some reason, I can almost hear him send a message through his brain to mine.

 _"Well done."  
_

The rest of the chariots pull up beside me and Umbree steps up to the microphone.

"Welcome!" she calls out, instantly hushing all the crowds. "Welcome to the eightieth annual Hunger Games.. This year, the Games will prove that they can be more than a mere spectacle. This year is all about change."

I instantly listen up, hoping that I gain any sort of new information.

"Twelve tributes will enter the arena, except this is going to be no fight to the death.. This year, death will come to the tributes, and if they ever want it to stop, they must chase after death itself... Here at the Capitol, we hope you all enjoy what we have got planned. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

Nope. Nothing new.

One by one, the horses pull us through a narrow tunnel in the Tribute Center to a large open room. It's almost identical to the one we were in before the Games. Beetee and Finnick both appear out of the blue in front of my very eyes.

"We missed the parade. Too busy trying to get over here," says Finnick. "What did you think?"

"The water," I say.

"Yes, the water.. I had it set up so it would automatically appear after a minute of riding. Technicians here helped me do it."

Of course Finnick would want something unique and different for me. And of course he didn't tell me about it. He's all about lies.. I still can't trust him, and I'm not sure I ever will even if I find out what Maris meant. Sorry, not _if. When_ I find out what Maris meant..

Tren and Beetee both hug while Finnick leads us into a small elevator off to the left. We enter it and I instantly admire the soft humming music inside. Just as the doors slide to a close, they spring back open. Are enters alongside a girl covered in patches of colored fabrics. I can only guess she's from District 8, the District of textiles.

"Nice to see you again," I say to Are. He nods his head.

"Hey. The other elevator was broken.. This is Mara." I instantly notice her short hair. It's not quite blonde, it almost looks sort of.. peachy. She wears dark shades of black eyeshadow under her lids and she has quite a small build. She's short in size and looks like she could barely pull a weight. But of course, she looks quite energetic. I'm guessing that from the way she taps her foot rapidly on the floor.

"Nice to meet you guys," she says with a cheery smile, a stick of bubblegum caught in her teeth. She chews it with her mouth open, making odd squelching sounds. "Hope you enjoyed the show."

"You too," I say. And that's when the silence begins. One another all stare at each other, not knowing what to say as she continues to smile. "Uh.." Finnick whispers just before the doors open with a bell. "This is our stop."

"We'll see you guys later," says Tren and we all push out past Are and Mara. The doors shut and I glare at her.

"Are you crazy?" I ask. "You do know that it's not good to make friends. Eventually we'll have to kill them.

"So? Remember what Umbree said? It's not going to be a fight to the death. It could be anything.."

"You're right, Trenlea. Clearly Danix here hasn't picked up on a word I have said in the past.." boasts Finnick. "Remember on the train when I said that you need _friendships_ to survive these Games?"

"No.." I whisper, totally prepared for what I'm going to say next. "All I remember is you letting slip that there are going to be several victors!" Finnick sighs. "You're still at this, aren't you? It's getting quite pathetic! If you say one more word while we walk to our rooms, I will feed you to the mutts.." I make a gesture by zipping my mouth and throwing away the invisble key. I glare at Finnick with a grin on my face and he huffs. "Good."

The rooms are absolutely insane. There are neon colors everywhere, glowing chandeliers, a minature train moving around the dinner table holding plates; everything. But one of the first things I notice is the small slip of paper sitting on one of the plates on the moving train. I wait for it to ring around a lap across the table, then I swipe it up. I unfold it and read its contents.

 _ **Dear Mr. Tides and Ms. Wrinn,**_

 ** _You both have been invited to an afternoon dinner at President Coriolanus Snow's mansion._**

 ** _And escort will arrive to bring you at 7pm sharp. We hope that you enjoy your time._**

 ** _May the odds be ever in your favor._**

* * *

"What an eventful day.." coughs President Snow before he sips on his glass of wine. The flickering fire burns in the background, making the soft sofas even more comfortable. "We've got a fine batch of tributes."

"Indeed we do," says Umbree as she fiddles with candles across the mantlepiece of the fire.

"I want them all dead."

Umbree spins after hearing the words. "Well of course they will die. They're entering the Games after all.."

"Yes," continues Snow. "But I want them dead in marvellous ways.. We have a nation out those doors, and over fifty percent of them didn't watch last year's Games.. Every other year we got full one hundred percentages."

"Don't worry, sir. We have a story to tell," says Umbree. "And boy, it will be quite a story for one of those tributes.."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ooooooh! We're having a dinner at Snow's mansion! :D

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Seven of The Rebirth Games, **Invitation!** Invitation because clearly Danix and Tren just got a invitation to Snow's dinner. Exciting! If you're wondering, I have cut the training sections of the Games out of this story for two reasons: A. They take too long. B. The tributes don't need training for these Games... ;) Well, they do in a way, but it's not a main focus.

Whether you liked this chapter or not, please leave a review if you want to! I love the support this story is getting and I hope you all enjoy what I have in store for the Games! What did you think of that cliffhanger? Actually, what did you think of Umbree's final lines? It may or may not be hinting at something coming up in the Games. ;)))

So that's it for today.. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I think we should be entering the arena in exactly three chapters.. EXCITING! Are you ready? Or more importantly, are you ready to get your heads wrapped around in a complex - in the words of Umbree.. - _'story'?!_

Remember, take a guess as to what these Games will be about! I'd love to hear your predictions! Remember: I have the entire thing planned out from finish to end. This story wasn't a thing where I thought of major events halfway through. No, I have had the end of this story planned before I started it. Very unusual for me considering I usually find out about a quarter/halfway through. This way, there will hopefully be no plotholes.

 _"But MockingClove, why would a simple FanFiction story have the possibility to contain plotholes?!"_

You'll understand once we get to the Games. There are going to be twists and turns right up until the very end. ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	8. White Roses

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_

 **White Roses**

* * *

My immediate guess is that this invite to dinner is a trap. A ploy to lure is into something deeper and darker. No other batch of tributes ever had to attend to a dinner at Snow's mansion. We're the first ones, so why us? Maris told me not to trust them, not to trust anyone. And so I won't. The rest of the evening consists of television, watching post-parade interviews, going to sleep, waking up in the middle of the night from loud party cheers outside, going back to sleep, repeat. The following morning, we barely did anything. Finnick dragged us tired cats out the door to get our photos taken. These photos are always hung everywhere in our districts as posters to remember us.. Remember us while we can.

By the afternoon, I find myself dressed up in a black tuxedo and standing at the door. I watch out for Finnick and Beetee's every move. They both suspiciously give me odd smiles in between complimenting Tren on her gorgeous blue gown.

We head out the lobby doors to see a broad limousine stretching down acrosss the street. Photographers flash big cameras in our faces and we flee inside the open doors. The car is almost an exact replica of the one when we arrived yesterday. I can't be too sure, but I think it's the same driver too. The journey from the Tribute Center to the mansion lasts barely two minutes. When we pull up to big gates, we hop outside just as they swing open.

"Impress. Don't distress," mutters Finnick as he uncomfortably places a hand on my shoulder. We step into the lush white gardens of the mansion and my nostrils are instantly pierced by an odd odour. A foul yet intriguing sweet scent. A mixture of sharp honey and dense forestry. They grow in never-ending lines along the margin of the grass patches. Each and every single one of them look nearly identical. Each tall with a bundle of petals, a shiny artificial gloss to each fibre. Gorgeous white roses.

"Snow will never run out of Valentine's gifts.." I whisper, silently laughing at myself.

We walk up a wide stretch of cobbled stone, up a set of marble stairs and to the large doors. A butler standing like a soldier lets us enter and I'm instantly impressed by the interior. Lavish portraits of historic leaders. Crystal white colors everywhere. Fluffly rugs across the floor. Thin vases containing more of the luxurious white roses. We're guided through a large door and into the dining room. A gigantic table in a doughnut shape sits at the center of the room. But the thing that catches my eye the most is who else is in the room with us: every other tribute.

"The lasts guests to arrive," chirps Umbree in the seat on the opposite end of the table. She raises her glass of bubbling pink champagne. "A toast." Everybody rises from their seats as we make our way to ours. A glass of my own rests in front of me. The drink inside seems alcoholic, but I act mature and take a small sip. Instantly I feel like I've consumed buckets of ash. My throat roars itself dry but I put on a cheeky grin.

"To the tributes of the eightieth Hunger Games.." Umbree calls out. "May the odds be ever in your favor." Everybody sits down, and that's when I notice the man next to her. His white beard looks even cleaner up front. I see him for the second time in two days. He glares at me with a devious smile, like he knows something that I don't. And as he does, he takes a gulp of his glass, except his contains a blood-red liquid. He pats his chest and lets out a small cough.

"Tributes. Let your stomachs do the talking tonight," he says, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. "But be warned that not even full bellies can prepare you. _Nothing_ can prepare you for the Games."

"Then why are we in the Capitol? Why not just head straight to the Games?"

I wish I could tell you that it was Are off to my left. I wish I could tell you that it was Mara diagonally to my right. But no, it was me who said it. Maybe to be rude, maybe to be sarcastic, but it sounded all too natural. Immediately, all eyes roll across to me. Snow gives me a death stare and gently puts his glass on the table.

"Why not just head straight to the Games?" he repeats. "And what is the point off having these annual Games if we get them started too soon? Oh, my dear Mr. Tides.. Make no mistake. If you wish to have death reach you sooner rather than later, it is no hastle at all. Requests like these are _easily accepted."_

Now he has me shut up.. Well, except for the little "okay" I throw in after he says that. He has a smug grin as the awkward silence slowly begins to break. Avoxes enter one by one placing large trays onto the table. The lift the lids revealing exquisite foods. Frogs' legs. Gigantic roast turkeys. Mash potatoes. Smooth gravy. Steamed peas. Everything looks so delicious. But while everyone eats, I can't help but notice Snowballs in front of me glaring me down. He's the hawk, I'm the prey. Once dinner ends by the end of the hour, people begin to spread across the room and chat away.

"This is your time to get to know some new tributes," Finnick whispers to me. "Don't waste your chance.."

And I don't. He wraps his arm around me to make sure I don't flee and he brings me up to some female tribute and her mentor. Her mentor is tall with curly, greasy black hair and continues to swirl her glass around. The girl has straight black hair and her height is barely up to my shoulders.

"Danix of 4, meet Fern.. Fern of 9, meet Danix," says Finnick as her mentor rudely strolls off. "And.. I don't know what her problem is."

"Don't worry, she's nuts," says Fern. "Hey." She reaches out and shakes my hand. "I hear District 4 tributes always love a good bit of meat." Finnick chuckles and crosses his arms.

"Of course we love our meat."

"I'm talking about fish," Fern laughs. "You know, you live in the fishing district."

"Pretty funny. You're a joyful one," I say and she smiles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the other tributes are pretty crazy," I continue.

"Crazy?" she says. "The only crazy one I've met is Celia."

"Don't get me started on her. She's a complete nutbag!"

"Tell me about it," Fern says. "I heard she was picking on her partner of District 6, Solly. He apparently punched her in the face!"

"Maybe she deserved it."

"Not just maybe. She definitely did!" exclaims Fern. "Whatever you do, don't let her get to close to you in the arena.. She seems like a backstabber."

"Fern!" her mentor begins squealing from across the room. "Over here now!"

"I gotta go.. See you."

Tren, Are, Mara and I group up together and chat away over in the corner away from everybody else. We spy on everyone, listening in on their conversations. After all, they're our enemies.

"I don't know how to break this, but I heard that Igneous and Obedience have a thing together.." whispers Mara.

"So they're gay?" I ask.

"I guess so."

"Never expected that from Careers," says Tren. "I'm guessing it's all just a sympathy vote.. The Capitol will love them as their pets. They'll sponsor the heck out of them."

"Sponsors probably won't matter in the arena. Anything could be prepared for us," says Tren.

"You're right," continues Mara. "I heard that there are no interviews tomorrow night.." Everybody instantly turns and stares at her. "What? Livvy from 10 told me.. She's a bit of a psychopath, but whatever. I trust her word."

"No interviews?" I say. "That's a bit odd.."

"Indeed."

Suddenly, Finnick grabs my arm. "It's Umbree.. She wants to chat with you."

As I walk through the silent hall, my thoughts begin to run wild. Was she offended by what I said to Snow earlier? Am I going to be punished? Everything I've done swirls through my head as the whispery winds begin to blow against my skin. I look on ahead at the dark night sky as I step out onto the balcony. A bright moon hangs in the darkness as sprinkled starts light up the night.

"The Capitol is lovely at night."

Her voice startles me at first. She moves forward, latches her hands onto the balcony, shuts her eyes and breathes in. "Breathtaking."

"I agree. But it can only last for so long," I say. She opens her eyes and turns to me.

"You're right. The Games are starting tomorrow morning, incase you didn't know.."

"I don't think any of the tributes know," I continue.

She sighs. "That's the point. Strike as much shock into them as we possibly can. That way every inch of their fear can project onto the television screens all across Panem. Make the audience live it. Feel it. Feel all the pain and emotion, like it's their own children. Let the whole world know that these are more than just mere Games.."

There's a moment of silence after she stops talking before I speak up. "You sound passionate."

"I know," Umbree says as she lets out a quiet giggle. "I brought you out here to tell you... that no matter what happens in the arena, know that that's how the Game is played.."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning.. open your heart. Let what happens happen, and accept what will eventually come."

"Can you make this a bit clearer?" I ask. "I'm not good with all this metaphorical talk.. I'm direct and straight-forward-"

"Expect the unexpected," she says loud and clear, picking a white rose from her jacket pocket and handing it to me. "If I were to tell you everything, there would be no point to the Games. This year, it's all about change, Danix... This is the Rebirth."

I don't know whether I should take her seriously or laugh. "Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "You can go back inside."

The Rebirth. Sounds like more mumbo jumbo from crazed Capitol citizens. The party only lastsfor another thirty minutes before Avoxes guide us to the exit. We are back in our warm beds at the Tribute Center in no less than fifteen minutes. What a night it was, and possibly a night I will never forget. Right now as I lay in my bed, I stare at the white rose on the desk beside me, just wondering what Umbree could have meant.

But what's worst about all this is the big news: the Games start tomorrow. And now I know that when I fall asleep, it could be the last time I fall asleep peacefully ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh... The Games begin in the NEXT chapter!

Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter Eight of The Rebirth Games: **White Roses!**

Oh my goodness... are you all excited for the Games?! After months of thinking, my idea is finally coming to life. It's almost like watching your child grow up.. I feel odd sharing it to everybody considering it's been private and ALL MINE for all this time, but it's EXCITING! :'D

So... any final predictions on what the Games are about? This is your final time to guess!

 **12 TRIBUTES. ONE 'ARENA.' AND ONE GAME-CHANGING TWIST! :D**

I have decided to drop the interviews simply because I want to get STRAIGHT into the Games. I'm too excited to start writing them. They're going to be awesome and intense chapters! Also, who do you think will be the very first tribute to fall? ;)

I have introduced three more tributes in this chapter: Fern, Livvy and Solly, but Livvy and Solly haven't been PROPPERLY shown yet. Don't worry, they'll get their time. On top of that, I still have Districts 11 and 12 to show off... and they are... intriguing. ;)

I'm trying to make the tributes slightly comedic, that way I'll have more situations they can get into in the Games. While I have to have some nice tributes like Fern or Are, I have to have some completely bonkers like Celia or... well, the two new tributes that will be introduced in the next chapter! ;D

With 12 tributes COMPLETELY unique, hopefully they'll have special places in your hearts making their deaths even sadder. It's going to be so sad to see my own creations DIE. Lol :P

So that's it... Next time a chapter goes up, while you won't know COMPLETELY what the twist is, you'll know lots more on the arena considering we're entering it. ;))))

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	9. The Bloodbath(?): Part 1

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Nine:**_

 **The Bloodbath(?) Part 1**

* * *

 _My heart pounds fast in my chest as I scurry towards the group. My hands are glued with blood and I pull them apart, watching as sticky strings connect from one to the other. They all look at me in horror, but I can't say anything. No matter how hard I try, the words just won't come out. No matter how much pain I feel, words still refuse to come out. But after minutes of them assuring me everything would be alright and that I need to speak up, words finally do come out._

 _"Who could have done this?"_

* * *

 _ **14 HOURS EARLIER:**_

Waking up was probably the worst moment of my life. Finnick arrives with a plain black t-shirt and a pair of pants for me to wear and tells me it is for the arena. "Probably not a desert. The black colors would scorch everyone alive.. Gamemakers aren't that stupid," he says. "Probaby not a winter theme. You'd all be frozen alive within minutes without thick layers over you."

"So your guess is?"

"I'm not sure."

Tren and I both have chocolate pancakes for breakfast at the table smothered in some sort of strawberry sauce. But it isn't long after that Finnick and Beetee guide us into an elevator outside our room. We are zipped up to the roof within ten seconds where we are met with a huge hovercraft. Peacekeepers stand silent in lines on either side of us loaded with heavy white guns.

We walk across the stone stretch, up a huge ramp lowered from the side of the hovercraft and into a large room filled with chairs. But these chairs aren't empty. Instead they are filled with each mentor and tribute from the Games. Finnick and Beetee seperate from us to the aisle with the mentors while Tren and I take the two spare seats across from two strangers. One girl with ashen skin and long, curly black hair sitting beside a tiny boy with tight brown hair.

"How are y'all a'doing?!" the girl squeals at us. I am taken aback instantly by her loudiness and so are the others. I see Are and Mara slightly jump in their seats diagonally to the left. "My name is Destiny. I'm from the 11th District of Panem, uh-huh!"

"Nice to meet you, Destiny.." whispers Tren. "What about you?" she nods to the small boy who squeezes his eyes shut. "What's your name?" The boy doesn't answer, and even though he looks as if he's asleep, he's definitely not. His breath is low and he looks like he's in a meditiation trance, but definitely awake.

"Don't mind him!" says Destiny. "He's crazy! I haven't heard him speak a word since I first met him! He's completely cuckoo! And that's why I call him Crazy." I anything, it's Destiny that is crazy. Firstly, she is way too loud. Secondly, she acts as if he's not here and she continues to speak about him negatively.

"So.. his name is Crazy?" I ask.

"Well, for me it is!" she yells. "We're definitely not gonna call him 'that boy' or somethin', you know what I'm saying? Hmm.."

"Yeah, I know what you sayin', uh-huh.. hmm..." I mock her in a whispered tone. Tren punches me in the shoulder and giggles, but luckily Destiny doesn't hear. Instead she hums some sort of song to herself while she looks around the room.

A woman begins walking down the aisle, injecting something into everyones' arms. I look to the left and watch as Obedience's arm glows a bright blue as the syringe stabs through his flesh. And that's when the girl to my left stares at me.

"What are you looking at?" she asks in a bitter tone.

"I don't know," I say. "Something ugly.

"Well then obviously you're looking into a mirror!" she says, twirling her long blonde hair in her fingers.

"Well of course you're a mirror. You are fragile and I can break you easily."

She lets out a distressed sound. "Uh.. uh-! Shut up!"

I grin and turn to Tren as she angrily taps her foot away. "I think that's Livvy," I whisper. "Seems like it," Tren replies. "She seems like a right idiot too-"

I hear a gut-wrenching scream and turn to see the syringe injected into Livvy's arm. She panicks, wriggling in her seat as tears flow down her rosy cheeks. "Get it out! Stop it! It hurts! Please!"

"It's just your tracker," the woman says to her as she yanks it out. "Give me your arm," she says to me and I hold it out. I feel the thin metal pierce through my skin with little pain. Clearly Libby is an overreactive baby. Destiny, 'Crazy' and Tren all get the trackers, and after about a minute I feel a rumble shoot through the floor. The walls vibrate as Tren latches onto my arm. I feel her shaking and I twist my head to look at her. I can see through her eyes; she's scared. "Don't worry," I whisper. "We'll be safe." I hear a tut come from down the aisle and I turn to see Celia with her arms crossed, faking a gag at us both. Ignoring idiots like her is only the best thing to do.

The flight only takes about ten minutes, at least that's what I'm guessing. By then, the ramp falls open and Peacekeepers bring us out one by one. Finnick and I are both guided out into a gigantic grey room through one of the small grey doorways. Inside, I see a timer on the wall counting down sixty seconds and a glass tube in the corner. It's finally time, and I know there's not another minute to spare. There's no more preparation, no more fun. Now it's time for the Games. And of course, it's my last time to get answers, so I ask FInnick the same question again.

"Before I go, can you tell me what Maris was talking about in the Justice Building?" I turn my back to him, staring at his reflection in the glass tube just as a woman's voice calls out over the intercom 'fifty seconds.'

He sighs, his head held down to the ground. After a long pause, he answers. "I can't."

I spin on my heels and glare at him. "Tell me right now."

 _"Forty seconds."_

"I told you, I can't, Danix."

"What is so secretive about it, Mr. Odair?" I ask. "Why was she scared? She was fearful about something. What are you hiding?"

 _"Thirty seconds."_

"I'm hiding nothing!" Finnick says, his voice loud and full of rage. He tilts his head up and I get a full view of his face, veins popping in his neck. "I told you this already, Danix! Maris wasn't there at all! It was just a dream!"

"Just a dream?" I say. "Then why did you say 'I can't' just seconds ago? You 'can't' what then? What can you not do?!"

 _"Twenty seconds."_

"Danix, just let it go," he continues. "If you don't want anyone to suffer pain, just drop it..." I'm about to speak when I stop myself instantly. Something about the words he spoke and something about the way he said it made me feel like he was worried about something. What does he mean about 'suffering pain'? I don't know what on earth he's talking about, but I have no time left.

 _"Ten seconds."_

I step forward into the glass tube and watch as he walks over to me. "Good luck, but now I have a question to ask _you..._ " I hear noises throughout the walls and a glass door begins to shut in front of me.

"...What secrets do you have?"

The door closes just as his words register in my head. He asked me that just before I saw Maris warn me about him. Beetee asked me it. The same question over and over again. It's all just a big tease and the evil smile on his face makes that clear. No longer is he angry or somber. Now he looks like a villain. He knows something and his acting skills aren't the finest. I feel the anger build up inside me as the plate beneath my feet rises. He steps backwards into the darkness of the room giving me a sarcastic wave, almost like he's happy that I'm being sent to my death. My fist forms and I slam against the glass. The wall vibrates as I continue to punch it, but soon enough I'm past the ceiling, his face is gone and I'm sealed into darkness.

I take deep breaths as my head begins to rapidly spin. The only sign of light is the gentle shimmer of glass around me. I see my face in reflections as I spin my body around. My feet tumble over one another as I see a faint light up ahead. I don't feel a huge gush of wind or the climate changing at all. Instead I feel the same. The plate stops and I take a look at my surroundings. I see dusty boxes, cobwebs, plush toys, baseball bats- there's nothing deadly or dangerous looking. I press my hands against the wall and realize that I'm in a much smaller place than I thought I was. About a square-meter large room and that's it. Then I see the golden door knob in front of me.

 _" Let the eightieth Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ten, nine, eight..."_

I hear the voice echo outside of the walls and I know that there's more to this place than I think. I get down onto my hands and knees, peeking under the door to see a small bit of light, but nothing much.

 _"Seven, six, five..."_

I stand up, place my hand on the knob and prepare myself for the next moments of my life.

 _"Four, three, two..."_

I stay completely silent, my back arched and in a sprinting position, ready to run away from death. And then I hear the gong blast.

 _"One..."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh. My. GOD!

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Nine of The Rebirth Games, **The Bloodbath(?) Part 1!** And obviously there's going to be a reason for that small (?) at the end of 'Bloodbath.' It's finally time for some ANSWERS in this story! Are you excited?! ;D

Oh boy, from now on it's going to be super fun... We have got Igenous, Obedience, Celia, Mara, Are, Fern, Livvy, Destiny, 'Crazy,' Danix, and Solly who I have yet to introduce correctly. xD

Which character - apart from Danix - is your favorite so far? Let me know in the poll that I have just posted on my profile! In no way will it affect the deaths that are going to happen, but it will affect possibly HOW deaths happen and how featured the characters are. If there is one character leading the vote, I'll probably feature them in the story more. :)

So... just one more chapter until some answers are revealed! It's going to be exciting. ;)

That's all I can say for now without giving any spoilers... xD

Whether you liked this chapter or not, please feel free to leave a review if you'd like to! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	10. The Bloodbath(?): Part 2

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Ten:**_

 **The Bloodbath(?) Part 2**

* * *

I wasn't expecting this at all. In my dreams were towering volcanoes spewing toxic lava. Dragon-like mutts bearing their fangs, ready to rip my throat out. Rocky terrain scattered with steep cliffs. So of course, I wasn't expecting to step into a bedroom.

After looking back behind me, it's clear that I was in a closet just seconds before. The fresh scent of soothing lemon candles runs up my nostrils. I watch as three of them flicker away on the open windowsill. A soft wind pours through the window as the orange sunset glows in the corner of my eye. The silk covers up the gigantic double-bed softly sway in the gentle breeze. The entire room has got a pale pink, creamy lavander finish to everything; the lamps, the carpet, bedside desk, the curtains, the cabinet. Absolutely everything. I'm taken aback by the stillness, everything seems almost too calm, but the yells outside the door warp me back into my mind.

The Hunger Games. I remember now. I scurry towards the door, slowly opening it and peering outside. Immediately I see the source from the noise. It's Destiny. She exits a door and shuts it behind her several meters down the long hall from me. Towards her end of the wall is a shut window covered in curtains. My end has a sharp turn to the left with more doors along the wall.

"I gots my eye on you, Danny boy!" exclaims Destiny, pointing her finger straight at me with her eyes tight shut. "You wanna come kill me, you come kill me now! I gots me a gun to go pow pow!"

Of course I don't believe a word she says about her 'gun.'

"How about we become allies?" I say. "It won't hurt to be the last ones surviving."

She hums to herself, rubbing her chin with her index finger. "I suppose it would be nice, Danny boy.."

"But on two conditions," I continue. "One, you call me by my real name: Danix. Two, we find and make allies with Tren and Mara.. Otherwise I kill you with my knife right now."

"Sounds good, Danny!" she says completely ignoring the first condition, but I can tell from her tone that she didn't say that purposely. She just wasn't listening to me. "Well I suppose we best be hoppin' to find them right now before them crazy beasts tear them apart! Let's go!"

We make our way down the hall, and just as we're about to turn the corner, I hear a click. I spin around and watch as Igneous steps out of one of the doors, staring at me maliciously. His hands form to fists and he takes a deep breath. I already know what's coming, so I grab Destiny's hand and drag her forward just as he sprints at us. He's totally weaponless, but that's only good for him. Two kills by a career with their bare hands will go down as a first in The Hunger Games history.

Around the corner is an intersection of sorts. To the right is a plain wall, straight leads to another identical hallway and to the left is a flight of stairs. Except straight ahead, the hall is filled with other tributes. Obedience is running towards us, maybe just away from the others. Crazy is standing around aimlessly while Fern peeks her head out from one of the door frames.

I pull Destiny down the stairs and we enter a living room of sorts. Plump, fluffy white sofas cover the floor, a gigantic chandelier casts as a shadow against the walls and the fish tank in the corner makes a bubbling sound. Off to the left leads into what I think is a kitchen, straight is another set of stairs and the right leads to another hallway. I feel a throbbing pain run through my spine just as I hear Igneous yell. I let go of Destiny and I crash to the floor face first. My head collides with the soft carpet as Destiny's shriek echoes in my ears. I spin on my side and watch as she pushes him back against the wall in a desperate struggle.

"Stop!"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Tren tagging alongside Are. They both appear at the top of the stairs and charge downwards. I rise to my feet as Igenous launches Destiny a few feet away. I watch as Tren's nails dig into his cheek and he stumbles back in shock. Are wraps his arms around her, pulling her back in fear just as a bell rings throughout the air. It's like an alarm clock, but super loud which makes me cover my ears in pain. And one it stops, it's replaced by a man's deep voice.

"All tributes, please make your way to the living room and take a seat."

We all look at one another, confused, puzzled, wondering what on earth is happening. They've stopped us from fighting. There's no Cornucopia. No weapons. These aren't Games. This is something completely different and nobody was wrong when they promised that these Games would be unique.

I place my hand on Tren's shoulder as Are guides us over to one of the sofas. We sit down and Igneous gives us a deadly stare as he storms over to the one opposite us. The other tributes march down the stairs and ask us what is happening but all we can do is shrug. Now I get my first look at Solly. He's about six feet tall with scraggily blonde hair. His body reminds me of a dumbbell in an odd way. He's certainly not thin, but certainly not fat. One thing I can guarantee is that he's the thickest of the bunch here. His face is clustered with small freckles and disgusting pimples. Once he, as the final tribute, sits down, a holographic image appears above the mantlepiece along with scrolling text.

 **Tributes, welcome to the eightieth Hunger Games. This year, we do not recommend fighting one another. We hope you all appreciate your _peaceful_ and _harm-free_ stay at the Tribute Mansion. Enjoy your stay, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

Once the hologram vanishes, the silence doesn't last for too long.

"Well, well... Looks like Danix has screwed the Games over!" squeals Celia from the seat over in the corner.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Oh, you know.." she continues. "You're up to no good! I saw you chat with Head Gamemaker Umbree last night at Snow's mansion!"

Even though that chat was nothing suspicious, I bet this whole section will be edited right out of the televised footage later tonight. Umbree cannot risk keeping it in. Snow would fire her seconds later when unavoidable fix claims arrise.

"All she did was speak to me about the Games.. Just basic stuff, clearing the air," I explain. "You're just trying to cause some trouble, you attention-seeking brat."

"Me? Attention-seeking? Oh, please!" she exclaims.

"Yes, you are attention-seeking!" Mara shouts. "You're a chippy oik! A complete buffoon of the highest order!"

"Such elaborate language from a filthy rat," says Celia. "Now it's my turn: bog off you complete time-wasting, hypocritical, totally un-intellectual, mind boggingly idiotic mongrels!"

And now the much needed silence plays out for about ten seconds. But then it's broken again by Destiny's contagious laugh.

"This cray cray just too fun-nay nay!" After Celia squeals her heart out and says she's locking herself into her room and never coming back out, everyone gets up and begins exploring the house.

Mara heads straight up the next flight of stairs while Tren, Are and I walk out into the hallway to the right. A large door rests at the end of the hall with two windows fit on either side. But no longer is there sunlight from just minutes ago in the bedroom. Instead when I look out, all I see is snow. Snow is everywhere. It's thick on the ground, pouring down in blizzards from the skies. And most noticably, it runs along the tops of buildings down a large slope. It's almost like the mansion is on a huge hill and there's a small village at the base. But shockingly, I see dots. Lots of dots across the streets and pathways. And the dots are moving.

* * *

 ** _1 HOUR LATER:_**

Mara gently slips off her shirt and her trousers and drops them onto the floor. She takes one of the crisp white towels from the shelf and hangs it around one of the railings in the shower. She steps inside of the bathtub and draws back the opaque curtain. She twists one of the knobs and water begins spraying from the head of the shower hose on the wall. After days of suspecting the worst, she can't believe the Games. The mansion. The peacefulness. It's almost like she's in a sureal universe where none of this should be happening.

She closes her eyes, rubbing around her neck with her smooth palms. The hot water steams up the room causing condesation on the mirrors and blocked out windows. But not even the click of the opening door can be heard over the pounding water. She rubs down both her arms as a silhouetten forms behind her in the curtain. The darkened shadow looms closer and closer, Mara totally oblivious. The figure's hand yanks back the curtain, and with their other, they raise a sharp knife into the air.

Mara instantly spins, letting out a gut-wrenching scream as the knife slashes across her chest. She grabs their hand in pain, trembling and forcing them back, but they break lose and another cut opens up across her hand. She continues to scream continuously, slowly sliding down on her back against the wall as the mysterious being continues to slash away.

The person darts out of the bathroom as Mara's bloody handprint stains the tiled wall. She collapses into the bathtub and remains perfectly still as her breath vanishes. The screams have stopped. The only sound being the continous thumping of the water from the shower. The blood swirls down the base of the tub and down the deep drain. Her eyes stay glued open as a new meaning for the Bloodbath is created.

* * *

I can't believe it. Nothing can describe it.

Tren and Are headed to the kitchen. The other tributes were in their rooms, outside or just exploring the house like usual. Just like me. And I wasn't expecting to find any of this. It all starts when I see the blood from the corner of my eye as I pass the room. Curious, I push the ajar door open with an odd creak, and that's when I gasp. My feet slip in the puddles of water dyed red and my hands press into the sludge. I tremble, confused, puzzled. Not knowing what to do. My throat feels clogged up with sand, unable to scream for help. So I stand up, sprint backwards out of the room and run down the hallway. Down the stairs, into the living room, straight into the kitchen where most of the others are.

My heart pounds fast in my chest as I scurry towards the group. My hands are glued with blood and I pull them apart, watching as sticky strings connect from one to the other. They all look at me in horror, but I can't say anything. No matter how hard I try, the words just won't come out. No matter how much pain I feel, words still refuse to come out. But after minutes of them assuring me everything would be alright and that I need to speak up, words finally do come out.

"Who could have done this?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OH. MY. GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!

Hello everyone.. Welcome to Chapter Ten of The Rebirth Games, **The Bloodbath(?) Part 2!** So... what did you think?! ;D

We're finally in the Games now.. Was it what you were expecting?! I haven't quite revealed what these Games will be about, but the entire ending with Mara is a major clue! All you have to do is put the puzzle pieces together! ;) All shall be made clear within a chapter or two!

MARA IS DEAD! Were you expecting that?! Who do you think killed her?! What do you think that was all about?! ;DDDDDD Also, do you know what her death was an homage to? Props to you if you know. HINT: It's from an iconic movie. ;)

And that (?) in the title of this chapter and the last were for her dead. We didn't have a Bloodbath with lots of deaths. Instead we had a bath filled with blood... SO A BLOODBATH! XDDD

I cannot explain how excited I am to bring you more chapters! Also, Merry Christmas! This is my gift from me to you, a new chapter! :P

Once again, thank you to AsgardianGrizzly for creating the character of Danix! We're going to see him truly shine in this portion of the story!

These Games are going to be exciting... Be prepared for lots of suspense! :)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	11. Things Go Bump At Night

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_

 **Things Go Bump At Night**

* * *

Of course everyone has a different say on the situation. Everyone goes to see Mara's body, no one dares touch her though. Of course not. But of course everyone has to point fingers.

"This is clearly a lovely performance from Danix, but why can't you all just understand that he killed her?" Celia calls out, patting the bun on top of her head.

"And why would I kill my own friend?" I ask. "I don't know what friends mean to you.."

"Well then you weren't friends. Obviously."

"But we were.."

"Oh, forget it!" Tren interrupts. "If there's anyone in this room that killed her, it's probably you."

"And why would I kill her? Actually, why would I kill _anyone?"_

Tren gives a grin. "I have a better question. Why is there a dead girl in the bathroom and why are the Gamemakers making us figure out who did it?" Celia looks confused, words unable to come from her lips, but then she eventually replies.

"I'm going to my room. Leave me alone. Livvy, come with me to tuck me in."

Livvy's eyes almost pop from their sockets. "Why me?! I mean, okay.. But why me?!"

"Because you're the only mentally unstable one in here - minus Crazy - and I know I can totally trick you into doing what I want you to do. Now let's hit it!" Livvy obediently follows her up the stairs and straight to Celia's room.

"I think you would do good with a bit of sleep yourself.." Tren whispers in my ear. "You need it.."

"I think so too. I've been up all night thinking about the Games.. I'm gonna sleep for days."

"Days is better than nothing," Are adds in with a smile. "You'll be just fine. Try and block the memories out."

"Sure thing."

Tren grabs my hand and guides me like a toddler past the others. I catch glimpse of Crazy and he glares at me with his beady eyes, like some insane creature. I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't. He was creepy on the hovercraft and he's still creepy now. And just like Destiny said, it's pretty clear that he hates speaking.

"I'll be back in a second," Tren says, heading towards the kitchen. "Just continue on."

I reach my room, lay down on the bed and Tren comes in just a minute later. And the large butcher knife in her hand as she shuts the door stands out instantly. "What is that for?" I ask, crawling back towards the wall.

"Don't worry," she assures me. "I'm not going to kill you.. It's for protection."

"Protection?"

"Yup. Can't let you live in this house without defense when someone has been murdered and most of them out there are freaks. Keep it under your pillow." She hands it to me and I'm taken aback by it's weight. I feel like I have so much power. _Too_ much power. And my pain for Mara only feels worse now that I know what she had to see and feel.

"Who do you think killed her?" I ask.

"I don't know.." she whispers. "All we can do now is wait and see what happens, I guess." She pauses, taking my hand and looking at me. I look back at her and she slowly begins to lean in. Naturally, I lean in to and we begin to get closer. Then she suddenly draws back and coughs.

"Get some sleep." She leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

I rest my head on my pillow and gently shut my eyes. All I can think about is her face. Her cheeks. Her eyes. Her lips. The way she looked at me, so precious and innocent. She could never harm a fly. Or could she? She's the one I've known for the longest and I have never noticed anything off. All I can do is hope that she's not the one. The one who killed one of my friends. The one who killed Mara.

* * *

The Gamemakers sit in their circular formation, around the layers of ringed tables. They all stare at the holographic image floating in the center of the room as it flashes to each of the tributes sleeping every twenty seconds. Umbree stands at the top of the stairs, a huge smile on her face.

"This is going so well," she says. "Stage one of your mission is complete and you've done so successfully..." She turns and faces the lone being standing right beside her. "Are you ready for your next part?"

The person nods their head.

"Good," Umbree continues. "Time to get you suited up."

* * *

I feel like I've only been sleeping for seconds, but it appears to be hours. Out the window is nothing but darkness, snow and a pale crescent moon in the sky. But that's not my main focus. My main focus is the tapping noise that echoes throughout the room. I jump up from my pillow and lean forward, staying completely frozen and silent as the noise stops.

I wait for a few more seconds, then put my head back down on the pillow and close my eyes. But then I hear something else. Another tap. This time it's louder and it sounds... closer to me. I leap up, look around the dark of the room as my vision is blurred. Do I see someone standing at the door? Is it my eyes playing tricks on me? I cannot tell. But then I hear yet _another_ tap, this time further away from me. I stand up from my bed and see the shadow by the door has vanished, but in its place is another noise; the tapping is coming from the door.

I pick up the knife Tren gave me from the small table beside the bed and I step forward. Another tap, another pounding of my heart. I reach my hand out for the doorknob, twist it and raise my knife into the air. I yank the door open and stare out into the hallway; nothing. There's absolutely nothing there. Not even the noises are here to scared me shitless no longer.

I sigh, closing my eyes from the tiredness and taking a second of rest. Once I close the door, I let out a quiet yawn and stand around aimlessly admiring the shiny blade in my hand. That's when I hear the rustling from behind me. My eyes flick open, I spin around and I see who is probably Mara's murderer burst out from the closet armed with their very own knife.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh damn.. OH DAMN! HOLY HAM!

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Eleven of The Rebirth Games: **Things Go Bump At Night!** Such a fitting title!

So the major thing that happened was that ending... And I can officially confirm that whoever Umbree was talking to in the Control Room for the Gamemakers was the person at the end inside Danix's closet. ;D

Who is it though? Only time will tell. :)

So what are you thinking of the Games so far?! Trust me, this is only the beginning of the fun and action... Get ready for chaos!

If you have some time, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! If you leave a review, I'd love if you told me these two things: who your favorite character is (except Danix) and who you think Mara's murderer is! ;D

These are probably the two most important questions of the entire story. You'll understand why eventually. ;)

So there we have it! Eleven is down... Twelve is up next! What do you think is going to happen with Danix and the cliffhanger?! Stay tuned to find out!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D

(P.S, if you're thinking 'MockingClove! What on Earth are these Games?! They don't make sense at all! What is happening?!', don't worry. That just means you're thinking the way I want you to think c:)


	12. Mockingjay

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve:**_

 **Mockingjay**

* * *

It's like my whole entire life is flashing before my very eyes. My father helping me reel in fresh fish from the lake when my height was just up to his knees. My mother laying out the checkered blanket across the grassy slope for our picnic evening. Cas and Seidon laughing away at their own obnoxiously pun-filled jokes. Maris growling with her arms crossed at the two, unimpressed at their typical cheesy commentary of the world around them.

I remember it all. All because of the sharp blade of the knife in his hand.. At least I think it's a he. It definitely has a masculine presence, whatever it is. Human or machine behind the mask or not. The mask. A pointed eagle's beak sticks straight out with a dagger-like tip end. Small black slits for eyes, semi-blocked by sheets of golden-brown feathers. Maybe they even have a hint of orange to them. Orange like a fire. Like the rebellions years ago, growing from a small flickering flame. That's where this design is from. The Mockingjay. No longer is it a symbol of hope, a symbol of rebellion. Now it's a deathly grim figure charging at me, ready to seal my fate.

The entire body is just like the Mockingjay symbol. More smooth feathers, but at the waist is where it changes. Thick leather the same color of the auburn fabric above leads down to a pair of high boots. The top of a small. The bottom looks more of a woman with slick, curved waists. But all of it is finished off with a huge cape of the same colors from the suit: dark browns, ferocious oranges, shiny golds. And as the Mockingjay person charges across the room, their cape flickering in their own wind that their speed is creating, my fist clenches hard on my blade.

Maris.

Is it her? Is this what she was warning me about? Don't trust anyone is what she warned me. Maybe she meant it about herself? But my questions are answered all too soon. It's not her. I know it's not her. Because she would never try to kill me, even if the Capitol forced her too. I fling myself to the left just as the Mockingjay slashes their blade through the air. It lodges itself straight into the wood door and they struggle to yank it out.

I remain frozen for a few seconds. My brain won't activate. Thoughts aren't flowing straight. Out the window. Hide under the bed. Attack the person. Kill them. I have my own knife! Stab them to death! NO. I can't bring myself to do it. But instead I'm not given an option to take. Instead I must take what comes for me, because within a split second the metal cling of the knife rings in the room as the Mockingjay fully pulls it out from the wood.

I raise my arm up in defense, just hoping with every last wish in my head that they would just stop. That they would just stop and listen to my pleas as I beg for no injuries. But instead they carry on like a ruthless warrior. Like a dangerous killing machine gone out of control. Almost like a robot, showing no human traits, no staggered walk or tossing of their head. It's like they have no soul. No brain. No personality at all. It's not human at all, yet I can't help but feel deep down inside that it is indeed a human being.

The sharp end of the knife rips open a gaping hole in my sleeve. I jump back in fright, watching as small clusters of thread gently float down to ground. Now my plain black shirt has a strange patch of paleness on my arm: exposed skin. But then I notice it's bleeding. A small cut, barely any injuries done. Yet I can't hold back no longer. The bitch has finally got to me physically and mentally.

I swipe my blade against the cheek of their bird mask and they don't dare to flinch. It's like I haven't touched them at all. They continue on, stabbing their knife towards me as I continue to hop and skip my way backwards. Then my legs crash into what I can only think is the end of my bed, I wobble and collapse over the sheets. The Mockingjay pauses for a moment, reaching their hand out and slowly dragging their index finger across my forehead. It's only now that I get a good look at their fiery red gloves running all the way up their arms and slowly into the feathered sections of the suit. I think they've stopped, they have finally given up.. Nah. Of course that's not the case. After they ring their finger around my skin for a brief few seconds, with both hands they quickly raise their knife into the air.

They were only trying to figure out with place to stab first.

I scramble to the side, roll off the side of the bed and my head slams onto the carpet. The knife injects through the covers and I get to my feet. I run at a fast pace straight towards the door. I open it, leap into the hallway and slam it shut just as the killer's dagger slices through the wood right by my shoulder. I can't explain how fast I run. It's beyond _impossible_ how fast I run, because it's not until a few meters down the hall that I hear the door open up behind me. I spin around the bend, down the steps - in fact I trip and tumble down the last two - and into the living room. I scan around, looking desperately for places to hide. Tables, rugs, lamps... Everything is useless...!

..except the sofas.

I jump - no, I leap - no, I _dive_ across the room and squeeze my way straight under the plush settees and I slow down my breath. My heart beats so fast in my chest that I feel it could appear in my mouth any second. I shut my eyes, try to freeze myself and stay as silent as possible... But that's hard once I hear the attacker coming once again.

The loud clicking of their hard boots against each and every step down the staircase. I peer out with one eye open, watching as they step onto the soft carpet and they walk completely silent. Slowly and steady. They ring around every object in the room until I see the feet go past one of the sofas and they're gone from my sight. I'm about to gasp, cries desperately trying to scream from my mouth. I cover it with my hand and keep my eyes focused on the flowered patterns across the wallpaper in front of me.

 _It's okay. Are will be laughing it off in the morning. It's okay. Tren will be hugging me and assuring me all day. It's okay. Fern will tell me that she'll go ahead and kick this guy's butt._

 ** _BAM!_**

Two boots slam down literally centimeters away from me, just beside the sofa. I can see every little crease and detail on the shoes, I can even smell the fresh scent of roses from the person themselves.. whoever it is, anyway.

They take a step forward, and another, and another. It's any second now that I'll pass out. Do they know I'm here? Are they just messing with me, about to hop me now any moment? Or are they totally oblivious? And I'm not sure I'll ever find out. The Mockingjay figure marches away and vanishes into the darkness of the living room.

No way do I come out just yet. It takes me a minute or two.. Okay, maybe five or six. But eventually I wriggle back out onto the carpet on my stomach and I raise to my feet. It's like the temperature has dropped several degrees since I first encountered that person in the suit.. Or maybe it's just the pure shivers that I got from their presence.. And it leaves me to wonder, who the hell was it?

I hear a creak, I spin my head up, and standing there at the top of the stairs is no one other than Crazy. His foot barely presses against the first step and it lets out another creaky sound.

"Get back," I say sternly, raising my knife into the air. "I know it was you."

He gives me a puzzled look.

"You need to speak for once, you little swine. Speak or else you won't get the chance to defend yourself! I'll let them all know!"

"Know what?" I feel like my heart has dropped when I hear the voice. Except that voice is not from Crazy. It's from behind me. I spin on my heels, look to the left at the kitchen and I see a silhouette shining in the moonlight.

"I was thirsty so I came down stairs for a glass of water.." Igneous says in his deep voice. "What's the deal?"

"How did you get into the kitchen if I was here all this time?" I ask.

"Because I was here before you.." he says. "Duh."

"No.. Maybe it's because you're the one that attacked me!"

"Attacked you?" he says, sipping on his glass. "Why would I attack you?"

"Well if it wasn't you..." I whisper. "It was-"

I spin around only to see that Crazy has vanished. "Oh shit."

I sprint straight up the stairs, Igneous yelling for me to come back and explain myself, but I ignore him. I look to the right down the hall where my room is only to see Crazy standing there, his back arched and staring down at the ground in a ghoulish position. I don't know what to do, I'm confused. Puzzled. Why does he keep acting this way? Then he starts to move forward, so I move back. I run down the opposite hallway screaming things like "go away! I know you were in that Mockingjay suit!"

The first door I encounter. I instantly turn the doorknob, leap inside the darkness and shut it behind me. I take a deep breath, feeling relieved even if it's just for a few seconds, because then I hear panting. My hand navigates the wall for the light switch, my finger flicks it up only to reveal Solly and Obedience kissing on the bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OH MY GOD! Did you guys expect all that?!

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Twelve of The Rebirth Games: **Mockingjay!** Mockingjay OBVIOUSLY because we have a killer on the loose... And remember, I confirmed that this was the person who killed Mara.. I just wanted Danix to be the first person to unveil the Mockingjay to you lot considering he's the main character, so that's why I didn't describe the suit during Mara's death. It also adds to the Psycho homage considering you don't see the killer in that iconic death in Psycho!

Also, congratulations to ColMikeFuser who guessed it right! It was from Psycho...!

In case you didn't notice, I have a clear theme going on here... Psycho references? A mysterious killer dressed as the Mockingjay? Nobody knows who it is? There are... SUSPECTS?! Danix had a... CHASE SCENE?! Mhmm... I'm not saying anything yet, but I think you might know where these Games are heading. ;)

TRUST ME when I say that everything about the Games will be made clear in the NEXT CHAPTER! Yes, I have teased you all for so long. It's about time everything is cleared up... (even though I basically gave it away in this chapter and the last few.. but whatever! Nothing's better than having it be official! c:)

So what did you think?! Remember, let me know in a review who your favorite character is apart from Danix and who you think the Mockingjay is! Boy oh boy, if you liked this chapter, you're in for a ride. Expect lots more of these sort of chapters.. Lots of mystery, attacks, chases... DEATHS! OOOOHHH WEEEEE!

Don't forget to stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen! 13, hmm? Isn't 13 an unlucky number? ;)

Expect some 'unluckiness' in the next chapter, chapter thirteen, coming soon. ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	13. Chainsaw

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen:**_

 **Chainsaw**

* * *

"What are you guys doing?"

Obedience spins around in shock and gives me a glare. "Wha- what are you doing in here?!" he squeals.

"I thought you and Igneous were a thing.." I whisper.

"We are. Uh- _they_ are," chokes Solly.

"You can't tell him a thing, Danix," continues Obedience. "He doesn't know any of this."

"That just makes me want to tell him more."

"Don't!"

"Oh, I will. Nothing annoys me more than cheaters."

"But I'm not a cheater!"

"What are you then?"

He pauses and a frown fills him face. "A cheater..."

Suddenly, the knock at the door makes a chill go up my spine. "Danix! Open up!" It's Igneous, slamming as hard as he can to make his way in. I make a few steps forward and stare at Solly and Obedience. I say one thing. "It's not my problem so don't blame me."

The door shoots open and his bulky figure steps inside. "Da-"

He stares straight ahead and his mouth shuts.

Solly and Obedience both shiver in fear, holding onto one another under the bed sheets.

"I can explain," says Obedience.

"No," Igneous growls. "There's nothing to explain."

"There is!"

"No! Danix, can _you_ explain?"

Obedience looks at me while shaking his head, but I must tell the truth. I can't lie. "I saw them kissing."

Igneous turns his head back to the duo, except this time I notice something different. Even Igneous sees it too, the gasp he lets out is nothing but pure shock. Even Obedience, he turns to his left and is completely stunned.

Solly is nowhere to be found. His side of the bed has his sheets pulled back and he has completely vanished.

"Where is he?!" Igneous yells. I turn around to the door and see it's still completely shut. He hasn't run out behind us.. He couldn't have. It's impossible. The window is completely shut too. The only other things in the room are the shelf, table side lamps, a lone desk, the closet... The closet. I run towards it, pull open the door and see nothing but what is in mine. Boxes, old toys, plush bears, baseball bats. Complete junk.

"I don't know where he's gone!" cries Obedience. "You distracted me while we were talking!"

"I thought you loved me," Igneous says in a more quiet tone.

"I do.. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I need someone else who can satisfy my needs."

By this point, I want to gag myself and get out of here. I even try to scurry for the door but Igneous pushes me back and tells me to stay. "That's fine.." he continues. "But let me warn you with this..."

Igneous' voice turns back into its deep, threatening tone as usual. He stomps forward towards the bed and Obedience crawls into a little ball. "I don't know where that freak is gone, but know that I wish him the best of luck in this house.. How about getting his head sawed off? _Nothing_ would be a better treat than that."

He turns around, opens the door and says one last thing before walking away down the hall. He says it so sternly that sends a shiver down my back.

"Goodbye Obedience."

I think it's safe to say that Ignience is no longer a thing. Such a shame. I don't have to head back to my room and try to sleep in fear of the Mockingjay on the loose. Instead the sun is starting to rise, and an announcement rings through the walls of the house that wakes everybody up.

 _"All tributes, please report to the living room immediately."_

The voice is familiar but very hard to recognize at the same time. The alert stops once all eleven of us- well, only ten now, - show up and sit down on the sofas. That's what is strange to me. Solly is missing yet these alerts only begin once all tributes arrive. So why has the alarm finally stopped? Solly isn't here at all. We sit in silence, Igneous glaring at Obedience with his arms crossed.

"Where is Solly?" asks Are.

"Forget about him," Igneous says.

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to be forgotten."

Are gives him an odd look of confusion and whispers into my ear. "What happened between them? And why isn't he sitting with Obedience anymore?"

I give a small grin. "All couples drift eventually."

Suddenly, static begins to buzz throughout the room. Livvy covers her ears, shuts her eyes and begins squealing like a pig. Celia, beside her, sighs and proceeds to slap her across the face at full force to shut her up.

A hologram appears out of the thin air on the table at the middle of the room and the static stops. The Capitol anthem plays and a familiar face appears.

"Good morning contestants. Hello, I am Caesar Flickerman!" Of course that's who the voice belonged to. You would recognize him anywhere. He's plastered all over every television station, especially the weeks leading up to the Games.

"You have been gathered here today to receive some very important news," he continues. "This year, the Games will have a little twist in the tale... Who killed Mara?"

We all look at one another, not knowing how to react at all.

"One among you is not who they appear to be at all... No. Instead, one of you is out to hunt you all until just one lone victor remains. Welcome, to the eightieth Hunger Games, the Rebirth!"

"It's Danix!" yells Celia. "I just know it's him. Always so weird and creeping me out."

"Can you please shut up?" I reply. "He's not even finished talking!" Celia tuts and the broadcast continues. I can't figure out her obsession with me and I don't think I ever will. The broadcast continues to play.

"The killer among you has been picked randomly from the reaped tributes and was told before the Tribute Parade. This person has the chance to win the Games and live on with just _one_ other tribute of their choice. These two will get their typical rewards that the victors expect, alongside their own houses in the Victors' Village! However these will not get the choice to team up. Instead this killer must murder you all until the last tribute is who they wanted to let live... But that's only the first of two options to win the Games.."

I lean forward on my seat, listening to every single word Caesar announces.

"The other way to win is for the tributes to lynch and kill the murderer. If you think someone is the killer, murder them! Guess it right and you all get to live. This can happen at any single time during this adventure. You can kill the murderer in the next ten minutes and the Games will be over, or you could risk it and wait a few days to whittle down the suspects.. Anything is possible this year. And with anything possible, nothing can prepare you for anything... Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The hologram vanishes, and of course the loudmouth is the first to speak up.

"Danix is the killer. Lets murder him now so the Games can end instantly and we can all survive and be victors!"

"Woah, hold up," says Tren. "He is _not_ the killer. It's clearly Solly! Why else would he not be here right now and why would Danix kill his own friend?"

"Are you stupid?" Celia asks. "Of course Solly is not here. He probably has a bad stomach and is in the toilet or something." Tren is stunned by Celia's stupidity and tries to get words out from her mouth, but she can't. Instead Are jumps in for her.

"I don't think it's Danix at all, but I don't think it's Solly either... I say we wait for something else to happen."

"Something else already has happened," I say. "I was attacked last night."

"Attacked? You can't be vague. Give me more details!" yells Celia.

"Fine. I was attacked by someone in a costume looking like the Mockingjay."

The room goes quiet, all until Libby bursts out laughing. "Ha! Of course you would know what it looked like because you were the one in the suit while murdering Mara!"

"Oh my god," I mutter. "How many times do I have to ask it? Why would I kill my own friend?!"

"And how many times do I have to say that she was not your friend?!" Celia yells.

"But she was my friend!"

"No she wasn't!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I am telling you that I know! I know because I know! And now I know that because you won't believe me that I know, I know that I am going to know the moral thing in this argument which is to go to my room and tell you all to leave me alone!"

She jumps up, pulling Livvy along by the hair as Livvy screams in pain. "Come on, slave. It's time to leave these freaks to be freaks by themselves."

"No, not this again!" I shout and I stand up. "This happened just before Mara got murdered. You went and locked yourself inside your room.. It was a perfect time to attack. I'm not letting anyone die again. You are _not_ going to your room. You are staying here like everyone else!"

"Oh really?" she says. "Try me."

She sprints forward, lets go of Livvy's hair and Livvy's shrieks, falling face first onto the floor. I chase Celia up the stairs as she squeals like a mouse. She eventually leaps inside her door and slams it should. I bang on the door, yelling for her to come out, but it's too late. She's probably dragged a chair over and positioned it under the handle.

I head back to the others, tell them the story and everyone splits up. It's all so typical. Have an argument with Celia, make everyone go off and do their own things which will only lead to another attack. Something bad is going to happen if we don't change up our act. I can just feel it.

"I have a plan," I say to Are, Fern and Tren. "In ten minutes, we break into Celia's bedroom."

"Why in ten minutes?" Fern asks.

"Yeah," agrees Tren. "We could do it right now."

"If she's the killer, in ten minutes she'll have dropped her facade.." I explain. "She'll be planning attacks, maybe not even in her room anymore. She'll have probably sneaked out by then. That way, we'll know instantly. Lets all meet up in the living room."

"Sounds good," says Fern. "How do we break in?"

"Maybe we don't even have to break in. We could just spy through her window around the back of the house," says Are.

"Wow," I say. "Good idea. Lets do that."

"Do what?"

I turn around and see Livvy standing there, her hair in knots from Celia. I can only guess what Celia makes her do when they're online...

"You better not be planning something..."

"We weren't," I lie. "We were just.. heading to our rooms."

I head up the stairs first. "See you guys later, I guess..."

Crap. Celia's little rat has screwed things up just as bad as the witch herself. Hopefully they'll realize what I meant, that we should still meet up in ten minutes. I head into my room, shut the door and bounce onto my bed. Time sure does go slow, but maybe it's because all I find myself doing is ticking down the minutes in my head, and I keep getting distracted by the littlest of things. The flowered patterns on the wallpaper. The specs of dust on the carpeted floor. The creases of the covers on my bed. I guess you could say I'm not the most patient person in this house.. Maris sure was though.

It's so horrible. Things from my journey to the Games all have small links to her. It's almost like they've been placed purposely, and the more I think about her, the more I believe that she was all a dream. Seeing her in the Justice Building. Was I really that crazy? No. I couldn't have been. Why did Beetee and Finnick both ask me many times 'What secrets do you have?'

In fact, what secrets _do I have?_ What did they even mean by that? Did it even mean _anything?_ Finnick is always one for a good laugh, just like me, but was that even supposed to be a joke? It easily could have, but for me it wasn't. If it was, it was a pretty lame joke. But why would Beetee say it too? What was with Finnick in the Launch Room just before the Games? Why was he acting sad for me? Why did he suddenly turn evil and happy? Why did he look like he didn't care for me?

There's too many questions, but will they be answered? Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is, when I-

I remain completely frozen and my eyes bulge once I feel the vibration run through my bed. Do I get up? Do I look underneath? Another two question to add to the long list. What could it be under my bed? Maybe I am just crazy. Maybe I didn't feel anything... No. No! I did feel something. I lean forward, grab the edge of the bed and slowly duck my head down. I see the dark space, I peer underneath and what I see makes me want to scream, but it's like there's no air in the room at all. I see the Mockingjay.

I leap up onto the carpet and run towards the door, but suddenly I feel the glove wrap around my arm and I'm thrashed up against the wall. I tilt my head to the side and see the Mockingjay in their full figure centimeters away from me, but they're terrifyingly close. Not like last night, no. Not at all. This time there is no escape, not at all. They're squeezed right up against me and I can see every little detail on every single one of the feathers on their face. Their long beak even tips the top of my noise just slightly. I don't know who it is under the mask, and even though they're not like any of the other tributes out there, I know it's human. It's almost like I can feel them breathing out of their nostrils and onto my face. And even though they're not talking, and even though I can hear their voice, I know what they're saying, I can read their mind.

In my brain I can hear them telling me "You got away yesterday, but not now. Now it's time to die."

Except I don't die. That's not what happens at all. Instead, with one arm they continue to press me against the wall. With the other hand they spread it across the mask and completely pull it off their face. But I'm not shocked at all who it is. It's Solly.

"Don't kill me.." I whisper.

"You told Igneous that me and Obedience were a thing," he grunts.

"I know.. I know," I say as quiet as possible. "But I can make it up for you."

"By what?"

"Let me be your Mockingjay partner in crime.. I'll help you do whatever you want me to do as long as you keep me alive..." Shockingly, he then proceeds to laugh in my face and he sprays saliva all across me.

"You actually thought I was going to kill you! Not at all. I'm not even the Mockingjay."

Relieved but somewhat betrayed, I push him off of me. "If you're not the Mockingjay, why were you wearing the suit?"

"I was going undercover. You were my first target," he explains. "I'm going to try and see how everybody reacts to me.. I'm going to see what everybody does in private while they're not with anyone.."

"That's invading their personal privacy, you can't just do that!"

"Oh, yes I can.. But I have something to confess.."

I take a pause before asking him what, then he presses me back against the wall again, this time more forcefully. I'm not escaping whatever he's going to tell me, I know it. He leans up against me and whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

I'm shocked. Stunned. Confused. What the hell is he talking about? First he's with Obedience who is cheating on Igneous, now he loves me and wants to cheat on Obedience with me. It's a web of lies in this house. He puckers up his lips, leans in towards me and I yell at him to stop. I shut my eyes and I hear a metallic sound, a squishing sound. Certainly an odd sound. Gargling. Sloshing. And that's when I feel moisture. Something wet. Water. _Blood._

I stick my hands out in front of me and feel it all over me and I open my eyes once I feel a thud. I look down and I stare into Solly's eyes. Shot straight open, green pupils staring right back at me. Completely stained in blood he is. I tilt my head up and see the rest of his headless body standing there, spewing blood out from his neck which now remains as a big stump. His body leans forward and drops onto me and I roar. I drop his head onto the ground and it rolls like a ball across the floor. Once I shove the body and it flops onto the carpet like a pancake, I see the leather boots beside it. The long cape, the pointed feathers, the sharp beak, the black slits for eyes. The Mockingjay. But I know from the pose, I know from the stance, the chainsaw in their hand, the overall presence of them that this is the real one. This is no joke anymore.

The blades of the chainsaw come to a screeching stop. I expect the Mockingjay to revive it again, but instead they do something which I wasn't expecting. They run out the door. They don't want to fight, they don't want to kill me. Instead they are escaping and I'm letting it happen. But I can't. I can't miss this great opportunity. I must unmask this fool.

I sprint out the door just as I see them dash around the corner. I follow them around the bend, down the stairs and see them run straight through the empty living room. I see Crazy and Destiny out the window in the thick snow, but I can't yell for help. I must follow before they get away. I run into the entrance hall where the main entrance is. The hallway is small, but to the left is the door to the basement, and this time it's open. It's the only place the Mockingjay could have went, so I head down into the darkness. I search for the light switch by running my hand along the wall, but I can't seem to find one. I've never been down here before, I've only known about it. I think Igneous and Obedience were the ones to check down here first. But that was certainly a time when things were going well for them.

I reach the final step and manage to make out the outlines of boxes with the light shining through the stained glass window. It's just like the closets in all the bedrooms, boxes, toys, board games, all sorts of useless junk. But there's something much more different ahead. An open door in the wall. It doesn't have a handle, not even a door frame. It's like someone cut open a doorway in a basic wall and that's it. I pull the ajar door open, step inside and look around for the Mockingjay. I can't seem to find them, but instead I find something else which is just as crazy. Weapons, all sorts of weapons. Stacks of them on the walls. Spears, arrows, bows, knives, daggers. Everything that you'd usually see in the Games any other year. They're all here. But on some of the weapons I see they have red tips. I'm not stupid, I know what that means. They're explosive. They introduced explosive red-tipped arrows four years ago to they Games I think.

Off to the right is a small wooden desk with a hologram of the entrance hall fit with the open basement door. It's almost like the angle is coming from the right corner above the main entrance. I've never noticed a camera there, not even seconds ago when I was running through. It wouldn't surprise me if the Gamemakers made it invisible. But that's when I see the Mockingjay run down into the basement on the hologram, then I follow just seconds later. The footage has about a thirty second delay. So where did the Mockingjay go? Obviously not into this room because I'm in here and there's no other exits... Oh crap. That makes sense. Of course they're not in here.

I spin around just as the Mockingjay slams the door shut, locking me in and concealing me into darkness.

They were outside and just behind the door all this time.

* * *

 _ **COMING SOON ON 'THE REBIRTH GAMES,'**_

"Help!" I yell as I slam on the door.

 **Secrets will be uncovered.**

"I know you're the Mockingjay! Just admit it!" Celia yells.

 **Friendships will be tested.**

"We save Danix, no matter the cost!" shouts Are over the loud, snowy blizzard.

 **And most dangerously...**

A noise echoes down the hallway and Destiny turns around, looking for the source.

 **Blood will spill!**

"Look out!" I scream, pointing behind Igneous as the Mockingjay enters the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger! :oooo

Hello everybody and welcome to Chapter Thirteen of The Rebirth Games, **Chainsaw!** Chainsaw because of Solly's unfortunate end... Planning his death out, I just knew that I had to have his head fall into Danix's hands. Pretty horrific! xD

If you didn't notice already, the Games are going to be dark but a bit comedic.. Comedy coming from Solly and Obedience in the bed, Celia's lines, Livvy being over-dramatic, Solly suddenly 'being in love' with Danix! Lol. Even though Solly's dead, we're going to know a few more things about that whole situation. How did he get out of the bedroom at the start? How did he get the Mockingjay costume? What was with him loving Danix?! LOL! And no, there's not going to be any ghosts in this story so he won't be able to tell us himself. xD

Speaking about Solly, what did you think of him in this chapter? What did you think of his surprise in the Mockingjay suit? Did you think it would be him? Did you think we'd even GET the mask to be taken off? And most importantly, did you think he would die? Nah, THIS is most important: who will die next and who is the Mockingjay? ;)

We've finally been introduced to the concept and it's SOOOOO exciting to be official with you guys: we have the Mockingjay murdering everybody. The Games will either end with these two options:

A) The Mockingjay survives and becomes the victor alongside the surviving tribute that they haven't killed.

B) The tributes murder the Mockingjay and are able to escape.

Option B) means that any amount of tributes could live. Two, five, seven... Who knows, maybe there are NO more deaths after this chapter. Maybe Solly was the final one and all the rest of the tributes survive! The possibilities are endless! And that means that it's going to be GREAT for predictions! ;)

What option do you think I'll go with, and alongside that option, who do you think will survive?! :D

Wow, this was a long chapter. Maybe it's because I'm actually planning it out. xD By planning it out, I mean writing a paragraph or two of what will happen, how the characters will perform, etc. I know the plots for all of my stories and what I want to happen, I just don't really plan them chapter by chapter. With this story, it has a complex situation.. Lots of suspects and it's going to get SO confusing the more it goes on. By the end, I won't want you figuring out who the Mockingjay is so I'm going to throw in some clues to who it is AND some misleading clues. Who knows, maybe there was a clue in this chapter? ;) Key word: MAYBE!

Also, whenever I feel like it, I'll tag on that little sneak peak ending of what is to come. Note that all of the things in that sneak peak are not from one chapter. They consist of around five.

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	14. Locked Up

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen:**_

 **Locked Up**

* * *

I can't believe I fell for it.

"Help!" I yell as I slam on the door. "Somebody save me!" But it doesn't take long for me to know that screaming is useless. The ground is several layers too thick, even this wall. No one is going to hear me scream down here.

I turn around and look at all the weapons before me. Explosives. I pick up an explosive spear and hold it tightly. If I blow it up, could I get out? No, not at all. The room is far too small. I'd be dead instantly. Not to mention that the wall probably wouldn't break. Gamemakers aren't that stupid, neither is the Mockingjay to lock me in a room full of explosives... I slide my back down against the wall and curl up into a small little ball. I know it's going to be a long night...

My parents are probably watching me right now. Away in the Capitol, planning their upcoming television show, probably worried desperately for my safety. I never had to say one last goodbye before the Reaping. I never even got the chance to see them for the last time once I was reaped. They always thought I would make it. Everyone probably thought I would make it. Cas. Seidon. Maris.. Nobody ever enters the Games knowing they'd be entering them, apart from volunteers. To everybody else, it was just a tiny risk. But for me that risk proved that it could happen to just about anyone.

Nothing from the Games makes sense at all. Crazy being so crazy. Solly acting so weird just minutes ago. Everything about Maris and Finnick... I feel like I'm never going to get answers. Maybe this _is_ the answer. To have no answers. That's the whole plan. Make me go insane, drive me to the brink of breaking point. Maybe it's not just happening to me. What about Tren? Are? Fern? Crazy. Maybe that's why he is mute. Maybe that's why he's so weird. He's gone completely mental from the things the Capitol did to him.. That would make sense, but it wouldn't make sense as to why they're doing it. I'm wrong about it all, I know. Obviously there's some deeper, personal meaning to at least me only. Otherwise I can guarantee Tren would have told me she's experiencing things too...

Suddenly, I hear a small buzz whispering in my ear. I turn my head and see a sharp blue color floating in the air. I rise to my feet and walk over just as it begins to spread out and take form. Another hologram. It sits right beside the other one showing the main entrance. Umbree sure loves giving us holograms every goddamn second. But this time it's different. There's no text to read. Not Caesar Flickerman giving me another message. Instead I see the living room filled with all the other tributes. Celia sits on her chair at the top of the room, holding onto Livvy's hair who sits cross-legged by her feet. Tren, Are and Fern sit together on one sofa while Igneous continues to stare at Obedience all alone. Destiny seems to be talking and laughing to herself while Crazy stares at the wall.

"Where's Danix?" asks Are.

"Why wonder where he is?" Celia asks. "With him missing, it's pretty clear that he's the murderer ready to strike." I wish I could be upstairs right now to defend myself. That cow has some sort of obsession with me. What have I done? What did I say? All I can think of is back at the parade when I was sarcastic with her, but that was because she shoved Are onto the ground. She was being a pig so she deserved to be disrespected.

"With all this murderer talk, I'm beginning to think you're the murderer.." says Tren.

Celia throws her hands up into the air and forces out a fake squeal. "Oh, me?" she says sarcastically. "A woman like me could never be such a horrid thing!"

Luckily the Capitol anthem cuts her off. It booms throughout the house, even I can hear it down in the basement. Once it ends, a familiar voice begins speaking. Caesar Flickerman.

"Good morning tributes! It seems as though a certain house member is missing..."

"Yeah!" Celia shouts. "The murderer!"

"If you wish to find and rescue Danix, you must do so within an hour. Once the hour comes to a stop, he shall be immediately executed." You've got to be kidding me. Why me?! Why not Celia? She's the biggest brat in this place. I look at Tren's face, her blank expression saying way too many things for me. Then a lone tear streams down her cheek and Are wraps his arms around her.

"To save him, you must free him with a very special key.. This key, however, is located in the village at the base of the mountain. Find it, free Danix who remains locked up in the basement and free him! Happy Hunger Games, and may the Mockingjay live forever..."

His voice shuts off and a huge holographic countdown floats above the coffee table in the center of the room, ticking down from sixty minutes.

"We need to go right now!" yells Tren, jumping up from her seat.

"No, we do _not._ Let the buffoon get executed. That way the murderer gets killed and we all win the Games," says Celia.

Livvy nods her head in agreement. "Celia is right! We must not give in to the murderer's game!" Celia stares straight down at Livvy in horror and her face begins to fill with redness.

"I told you _not_ to call me Celia! You're supposed to call me master! You know what happens when you don't call me master..."

Livvy frowns but Celia yells at her. "It's your price for not following the rules. Do it!"

Slowly and hesitantly, Livvy raises her hand and looks at it.

"Do it!"

At full force, she slaps herself across the face and gasps. "I'm sorry, master..."

The room is dead quiet, everyone looking at them both. Tren is the first to speak up. "Are you crazy? You cannot just treat other tributes like slaves!"

"No, I'm not Crazy.. Crazy is over there!" shouts Celia. "Are you blind or something?!"

"We're wasting time," says Are. "We need to go to the village, find the key and save Danix! If Celia does not participate, she will be expected to be the murderer by all of us."

She jumps up from her chair. "What?! No! I will not be expected to be the murderer! You are bananas!"

"Everybody, get out the door," Are orders.

"No!" shouts Celia. "You cannot boss everyone around!"

"And you can't boss Livvy around. Get out the door now."

One by one, everyone files out the entrance, Celia, Tren and Are.

"I'm warning you..." growls Celia.

"I don't care," says Are. "Lets move it."

Unwillingly, Celia storms out the door, Are following out behind her. That's when I see Tren head down into the basement on the hologram. But of course, there's a delay and I know she's hear already.

"Tren!"

"Danix! Where are you?"

"I'm here behind the wall!"

"Oh crap.. I see a key hole for the key.. I just wanted to say that you shouldn't worry at all. We're going to rescue you."

"Thank you, Tren... I just-"

"I love you."

Oh wow. I never expected her to say something like that. I'm instantly taken aback by the three little words. I can't tell what way she meant it though. Seriously, or was it just a friendly 'I love you'? Either way, I don't learn anything soon after because she leaves straight away. She heads back up to the main entrance, she closes the door once she leaves and the entire house falls into silence. It's weird when the house is this silent. I've never felt it like this before. It feels so peaceful, like nothing odd is going to happen like usual. But of course that's not the case.

It took maybe fifteen, twenty... Maybe even thirty minutes for it to happen. I didn't really count the time so all I can do is guess. But after a certain amount of time, I hear a loud click run through the wall and the sound of mechanics. The door opens up instantly and I can see straight through into the basement. I'm free.

Did they find the key already? No. Of course not. They would have had to unlock the door. So how am I free? I can only think of one option: it was all a trap. That must be the case. All the tributes in a village searching for a key. I'm locked away so I can't help out. I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or not. Maybe I'm too smart or too strong, I'm just not sure. But anyway, as I was saying.. All the tributes together, all distracted on one focus: a key to rescue me. Of course none of them will be expecting to be murdered by the Mockingjay.

That's the plan. It _must_ be the plan.

Immediately, I sprint through the basement, up the stairs and into the main entrance. I run out the door, shut it behind me and embrace the strong, freezing winds. None of us are wearing jackets to protect ourselves. Instead we're just in skimpy black shirts and trousers, completely exposed. I march through the snow, following the footsteps until I reach the start of the steep mountain slope. I look down at the village and I see small black dots hop over a fence. They've just about made it.

But I know that even if I sprint, I'll never catch up in time. The journey is too long. All I can do is hope and pray that nothing bad happens before I warn them.

* * *

All the Gamemakers stare at the large television screen propped up on the wall. A small figure appears at the top of the stairs leading to her main office. She coughs, gathering all the attention in the room as all the heads spin. Head Gamemaker Umbree.

"They've reached their destination," she calls out. "But now it's time to make sure that all of our plans run smoothly.."

She swipes her hand through the air and a translucent image of the Mockingjay suit floats high in the air.

"Once the hunt for the key begins, we zap that costume into the arena for our Mockingjay to have some fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh my goodness! Are you ready for some fun?!

Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter Fourteen of The Rebirth Games: **Locked Up!** Obviously because Danix was locked up... but not for too long. Were you expecting it go this way? What did you think would happen to Danix?! Also, how do you feel about the entire thing being a trap to lure the tributes into the village? xD

I thought it would be a great idea. Having them all in one mansion is a little bit too crowded for the Mockingjay to have some work done.. In a village, anything could happen. Maybe nothing will happen at all. You just have to wait and see. ;)

Thank you for all the great reviews and PMs! I already had two people asking me for advice on writing stories! The support for this story has me BUZZING with happiness! I'm super sorry if I didn't respond to your PMs/reviews just yet, I'm definitely going to! I'm not on my laptop a lot, but when I get notifications about reviews/PMs, I make sure to read them on my phone. Just because I haven't spoken back, doesn't mean I haven't seen you write! ;)

This was a short but sweet chapter. I feel like Danix getting trapped was perfect for a cliffhanger, then Danix getting freed was perfect for THIS cliffhanger. Besides, for me it's not just all about wanting to make long chapters or short chapters because I'm tired or really energetic or something. To me it's based on what happens in the chapter. I have a set amount of things I want to happen in each chapter, and I split chapters based on how it's good to the story.

Example: I don't sit down and say "I want this chapter to be 3,000 words." Then I stop writing at 3,000 words no matter what. It could end in a spot that doesn't feel like a good place to end! Like what if I stopped halfway through a conversation. Sometimes it works if something shocking/interesting is said halfway through the conversation.. Mostly it's bad. I hope you understand what I mean xD

I totally could have moved onto the next part of this story with the stuff in the village, OR I could have kept this cliffhanger ending. I feel like each chapter is their own story. 13 was about Solly. This one was about freeing Danix.. Next one will be about- NOPE! Spoilers ;)

I'm not going to combine chapters just to make them longer, if you know what I mean. I know for me - at least me - I find it harder to read long chapters. I prefer lots of short ones instead of few long ones. I feel more accomplished each time I finish one xD

If you liked this chapter, please review if you would like to!

Stay tuned for Fifteen! ;D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D

(P.S, just opened a poll on my profile.. Please vote if you have a bit of spare time. I want to know who you think the killer is. You have two votes because settling on one person my just be a bit too tough!)


	15. The Village

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_ _ **:**_

 **The Village**

* * *

The tributes all gather on the other side of the fence and stare at the crowds in front of them. People of all shapes and sizes are scattered around, slowly walking around in loops.

"What are these?" Livvy asks.

They push forward through the snow. Are taps one on the shoulder and it ignores him, continuing to walk away. They have regular features of any other human being: eyes, mouth, nose, ears. Everything. Except there's one difference. Their faces are completely stiff. Not a single part of them works. Eyes don't blink. They don't speak. Nothing. The only thing working are their legs. It's almost like they're robots.

"Some sort of machinery..." Are replies.

"What do you think they're used for?" Fern asks.

"I don't know," Tren replies. "Maybe just to give the sense that.. they live here. That this is a real place."

"But it is a real place, buffoon!" yells Celia. "What, do you think this is some sort of dream?"

"Just ignore her," Are whispers into Tren's ear.

"We need to find the key immediately!" announces Fern. "We can't keep wasting time!"

"I recommend that we split up," Are calls out.

"Split up? So we can get killed?" chokes Igneous in exasperation.

"No," replies Are. "So we can get the key quicker and free Danix before _he_ gets killed!"

"Sounds like a good plan," says Celia. "Destiny, Crazy, Igneous.. You all head into that building over there." She points straight to the left where a tall building sits fit with a red cross plastered over the door.

"Fern and Obedience. You guys go search in the supermarket." She points through the crowds of people where the one-story building rests. It sits right beside a big town-hall looking building towering at the end of the street.

"Hold up!" exclaims Livvy. "We can't all just go searching in different groups. The killer will find it very easy to strike then!"

Nobody replies, everybody just stares at her.

"Hello? Are you people listening?!"

"Fine, fine, FINE!" yells Celia. "You, Are, Tren and I all stay out here.. We'll watch guard. Once you twerps finish searching in the buildings, head to the next one! I guess you could call us the lookouts and you guys are the... searcherers."

"Searchers. Not 'searcherers,'" says Obedience.

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

I hold my hand up to my face and try to block out the snow clashing with my face. My hands have gone bright red all too quick. Maybe I should have searched the mansion for a coat, but I just couldn't risk wasting the time. I'm only about halfway down the mountain and already I can see the black dots pull apart. Three enter the building nearest to the gate while the others disappear into a whole other wave of dots. I saw them back when we were first launched into the arena yesterday. I never knew what they were, I couldn't get a close look. But it seems like I will soon.

* * *

"Ha, ha, HA!" Destiny squeals as her, Igneous and Crazy step inside the dark building. "I knew it! It's a hospital!"

"Easy to guess from the red cross outside.." says Igneous, heading down a hallway to the left.

"Where is you a' going?! You supposed to be following the team!" Destiny squawks.

"Or maybe we should split up," says Igneous. "As Are said, it would make finding the key quicker." Igneous pushes open a door and steps through the frame. "Don't follow me... Search on your own."

He slams the door shut and walks down the hallway while Destiny tuts to herself. "Damn! What a jerk! What's his problem?" She spins around, only to see that Crazy is no longer beside her.

"Uh... Hello?"

She scans around the room but fails to find him. "Don't be actin' like this horror movie shiz where the bad guy jumps out and scares the bajesus out of me.." Scared, she dashes over to the corner where a lone elevator sits. She taps a button on the wall and watches as the number above it slowly begins to count downwards.

* * *

"This place is huge. We're never going to find a key in here even if there is one.." says Obedience, walking through the grocery aisle of the shop.

"Well get inspired. We're going to be in here for a while," calls Fern from the aisle beside. She searches through all the shelves, pushing away boxes of cereals and ripping open bags of pasta.

"Can you please stop making all that noise?" asks Obedience politely. "It's distracting."

"Maybe you should start making some noise."

"Meaning?"

"Searching through the food. This key could be anywhere."

"If we search through the food, we're going to be here all day.."

"Who cares? We gotta-"

Suddenly, a loud bang echoes throughout the shop and Fern gasps. "Obedience? Was that you?"

"No... I thought it was you?"

Fern slowly begins to walk forward, trying to make as little sound as she can. "Meet me at the end of the aisle.." And so they do. Obedience wraps his arms around her, shivering in fear, and she shrugs him off. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Uhmm... nothing."

They both spin around and see a door wide open, a label above reading " _STAFF ONLY._ "

"Run," says Fern. Sprinting forwards toward the door. Obedience tries to catch up, but it's too late. Just as Fern leaps through the door frame, the door automatically slams shut. Fern spins around in shock, banging on the thick wall now in front of her.

"Obedience! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

"Are? Tren? Livvy?"

Celia marches around in the snow, shoving around the citizens of the village who aimlessly roam. "Get out of the fricken way you braindead bat! Guys, where are you?!" She continues to search for the others, but to no success. She's completely lost and they probably are too.

* * *

Destiny steps jumps inside the elevator and the doors slowly seal back up. She presses the button labelled " _F4"_ and the elevator begins to zip upwards. She hums away to herself, her eyes completely shut.

"Hmm hmm hmm.. No one gonna kill me... Hmm hmm hmm... Elevator totally not... gonna.. BREAK!"

Her eyes burst open and she screams at the top of her lungs. "GET ME OUT OF HERE! AAHHH!"

She slams her fists against the doors, and just as she reaches floor four, they open up. She falls flat on her face out the elevator and jumps up on her feet. "What the heck! I thought the elevator gonna break!" she squeals to herself. "Hmm hmm hmm... No one gonna kill me... Hmm hmm hmm..."

She walks through the hallway and looks in at the rooms on either side of her. Hospital rooms fit with big beds, televisions and drips. Everything you'd ever need in a hospital, except something seems off. No posters hanging, no doctors' notes. Absolutely nothing. The whole building seems bare, probably abandoned, but Destiny isn't focused on that. Instead she stares straight ahead at the figure blocking the rest of the hallway.

She gasps as the shadow walks closer, but then she gets a full view of the person and she smiles.

* * *

I finally reach the base of the mountain and hop over the wooden gate. Finally I get to see what the 'dots' were all about. They're people.. except are they? There are men, women, children. They've got the builds and facial features of humans, but they're definitely not. Something seems off.. Something seems.. inhumane. Unnatural. They almost seem brainless. All they do is walk around in circles. That's when I notice something strange. One of the people... it's... No. It can't be. It's just my eyes seeing things.

I look straight ahead at a tall building in front of me and see it's lined with windows on the side. Windows shoot straight up until they reach the roof up the thing, a window for each floor I'm guessing. And on the ground level, I see something that leaves me confused. Straight through I see a bed, a desk filled with 'get well soon' cards and a drip. A hospital. That's what I'm guessing. But behind the bed are curtains, and suddenly they're yanked back by someone. I gasp when I see who it is.

Igneous.

"Danix?" I can't hear him, but I can see him mouth it. But that's not all that is shocking. Not at all.

Right behind him, I see the Mockingjay walk through the door and into the room. They stretch their arms out, showing off a pair of feathery wings. Just like a real Mockingjay flying in real life... Except I'm not stupid to think the wings are made of feathers. I can see the soft glistening on them from here. They're blades.

Igneous continues to stare at me in total oblivion. All I do is point and scream and hope he can hear me.

"Look out!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh! Igneous is in trouble!

Hello everybody, welcome to Chapter Fifteen of the Rebirth Games: **The Village!** Obviously because we were introduced to the village! So what are you thinking so far? We're not going to stay in the village for too long... In fact, we're leaving it in the next chapter, but we _WILL_ return to it near the end of the Games when the stakes are getting much higher. ;)

What did you think of that cliffhanger?! What do you think is going to happen to Igneous?! :O

Also, remember I have a poll up on my profile that I'd love for you to take part in! I want to know who you think the Mockingjay is. I'm going to give you two votes because setting on just one person may be a bit too difficult! :)

All I can say is stay tuned for Chapter Sixteen! It's going to be exciting! ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	16. Wings

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen:**_

 **Wings**

* * *

Igneous continues to look at me, completely puzzled, confused. He mouths something to me and I think it's "What are you saying?" But it's too late. The Mockingjay lifts up their bladed wing and slashes him across the back. He gasps and stumbles forward, leaning up against the window and staring right back at the killer. Blood pours out from his wound and his shirt soaks it up. The Mockingjay pulls up their wing again and runs forward. Igneous dodges and leaps to the left and the blades slice through the window. The entire glass pane shatters before my own eyes and I see the perfect way to help. Nothing but a blank space lies between me and the room now.

I charge through the snow, watching as Igneous battles with the Mockingjay for his life. The masked murderer grabs him and puts him into a headlock just as I climb over the frame of the window. They raise their wing again, ready to give the final death chop to send his head flying, but with all my might, I storm straight at them and shove the Mockingjay out the door. Igneous falls to the ground and the Mockingjay looks startled. The person decides not to fight and instead dashes like mad down the hallway.

"Leave it be.." groans Igneous.

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm not letting the fool get away!"

I step out into the hallway and begin to chase after the Mockingjay. They turn around every few seconds, catching sight of me and picking up their pace. I follow them around a corner and watch as the person chops their wing at a fire extinguisher. I don't need to be told to turn back. I automatically do. I watch as the blades slice through the extinguisher and the Mockingjay is launched backwards into the air. Ash and smoke fills the hall and a huge spark of light blinds my eyes. I fall onto the ground and watch as the smoke shoots over my head. My ears ring with a horrible sound and I feel the dust clog up my throat. I bury my face into my arms to block out the toxic fumes, but just seconds later, everything goes black for me.

An explosion. That's all it would take to turn me back. And by the time I'm being poked awake, the Mockingjay is probably long gone.

"Danix..."

I tilt my head up and see Igneous towering above me, holding onto his back in pain.

"I can't.."

I stand up on my feet and I'm able to steady him before he falls onto the floor. The complete backside of his shirt is stained with blood and he seems like he's not going to make it for much longer. He squints his eyes trying to hold back the pain. I look down the hall and see the walls completely scorched black. Some of the ground has been torn up, but the most terrifying thing is further down. An open emergency exit.

"They escaped."

"We need to get back to the mansion right now.." chokes Igneous. "Before.."

"I'm not going to let you die," I say.

"Then let's go.."

He wraps his right arm over my shoulder and I manage to keep him up without falling. We both slowly walk out the exit and back outside into the snow. We ring around the corner, past the window and towards the long fence. I don't know how, but I'm able to get him over it after a minute or two of painful groans and sighs. It doesn't help that the pelting snow has seemed to pick up even more. The air is thick and foggy, making the mansion up the short mountain seem even further away. But I eventually notice a small dot running up the hillside, not too far away. I know they're not too far away because I can easily recognize who it is: Celia.

"What is she doing?" I whisper to myself. I should have known all along, and now this only proves it even more. She's the Mockingjay and she's now running to safety back at the mansion after almost killing both Igneous and I.

"Is that.."

"It _is._ It's Celia," I say. "Up to no good, of course."

The trek doesn't take long, but it's battling through the storm which is tough. The tiny snowflakes nibble at my exposed skin and the freezing cold breeze makes my teeth chatter. When we reach the top of the slope, we fall through the open doorway and into the warmth of the mansion. It's getting hard to keep Igneous up and I know he can't hold on for much longer. I look to the right straight at the door to the basement and I bring Igneous over to it. This is the only place that could possibly have something to heal his wound. Cream, medicine, maybe a scarf to make a tourniquet out of. Anything. Just anything. We stumble down the steps, and once we enter the darkness of the room, I see two faces beam at us.

"Oh my god.." mutters Celia. "He's out! He's out of the room without a key and the room is full of weapons! He's the Mockingjay!"

"Stay back!" yells Obedience who grabs onto Celia for protection.

"Igneous is dying! He was attacked by the Mockingjay!" I exclaim. "You need to help us now!"

"It's all an act. You're the Mockingjay and you probably hurt Igneous yourself!" squeals Celia, suddenly holding up a knife in her hand. "Let go of the idiot or I kill you right now."

"No! He's going to die! I can't-"

"DO IT!"

"Celia.. We can't let Igneous die.." whispers Obedience. "What if Danix is actually not lying?"

"What, are you crazy?! You two are done with each other and now you're defending him!" Celia screams. Without another word, Obedience yanks the knife straight from her hand and holds it up to her face. She remains frozen, completely stunned.

"He is not acting. We need to help him _now!_ "

"Fine! Fine, fine, FINE!" roars Celia, sprinting towards the stairs. "I'll get some oinkment from the bathroom!"

"It's _ointment_ ," I add, slowly lowering Igneous to lay him on the ground.

"WHATEVER!"

Obedience mysteriously heads towards the stairs once Celia leaves. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm making him a cup of tea." I don't have a chance to question him because he exits instantly. A cup of tea won't help right now. At least I'm pretty sure. I doubt tea will save someone from dying..

"Give me one second.." I whisper to Igneous. I stand up and head into the small room where all the weapons are. I need something to defend us of course. Almost every inch of the room is covered by something. The walls are barely visible, either having crates stacked up or shelves leaning up against them. I scan through a rack of explosive spears and pick up the second one. I inspect the sharp blade on the tip, but then something flickers in the corner of my eye. I turn to the left to see the familiar hologram showing a broadcast of the main entrance. Through the floating pixels, I see the Mockingjay run straight towards the doorway to the basement.

The delay. The delay of around twenty seconds. I remember it instantly. The Mockingjay did not just run through the door. They ran through it about twenty seconds ago. I turn around, and just in time, I watch as the Mockingjay slams the blades of their wing straight through Igneous' head.

 _ **COMING SOON ON 'THE REBIRTH GAMES:'**_

All the tributes lean forward on the sofas, listening to Celia carefully. "If we stay in this house, we are all going to die!"

 **The fewer the tributes...**

"Someone is picking us all off one by one!" exclaims Are.

 **...the higher the body count.**

The Mockingjay pulls open a pair of gardening shears outside in the snow, surrounded by hedges.

 **Friendships will be pushed to their limits.**

"Don't even lie!" yells Fern. "You're the darkest bitch out of us all!"

 **But when new mysteries arise...**

The box plays out twinkling music as the plastic ballerina spins on a small disk.

 **...the blood will be SHINING!**

Celia screams in the corner of her room as an axe smashes through the wooden door.

 **And when the blood shines...**

The Mockingjay stands on the ledge of the roof.

... **even the strongest will fall.**

"Take off your mask!" I yell, pointing my gun straight at them. "Now!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

OMGGGGG! IGNEOUS IS DEAD!

Well hello everybody... Welcome to Chapter Sixteen of The Rebirth Games: **Wings!** Wings simply because of the way the Mockingjay was attacking today... with his/her razor wings! And sadly... IGNEOUS GOT THE CHOP! Were you expecting that?! What were you thinking when he was first attacked? Did you think he would die? And of course, once you found out that he could possibly survive, did you expect that final little twist at the end?! Yes, I have been foreshadowing his death all along with the 'twenty second delay' on the hologram in the previous chapter. ;)

What do you think is going to happen next?! Remember, these small little teasers at the end will come every three/four chapters, but the Games will go on for a bit longer... What am I hinting at? Well don't expect the end to be coming this soon because of the final line in that teaser... One thing I find funny is that EVERY line I teased in that gives a lot away, but so little at the same time. Like if I continued writing what happens immediately after in the next sentences to these lines, it would be huge spoilers. xD

Once again, I have a poll on my profile asking who you think the Mockingjay is. Now that Igneous has fallen, he is OUT of the circle!

If you have some spare time, leave a review if you'd like to! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. :)

FUN FACT: the scene with the fire extinguisher exploding was meant to be an explosive spear that Danix brought with him. He'd throw it, it would hit the floor and explode, knocking him back onto the ground. But... - me being stupid me - I forgot to write into the ending of the previous chapter that Danix brought a spear with him. Once he escaped, I wrote that he ran straight out the door. I was supposed to make him grab a spear but I forgot! So I just wrote in that there was a fire extinguisher! xD

Stay tuned for more chapters to come as the hunt for the Mockingjay becomes tighter than ever. ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	17. Vote

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_ _ **:**_

 **Vote**

* * *

He's dead. He has to be dead. There's no way someone could survive a wound that deep. The metal blades draw upwards unveiling the huge crack in the back of Igneous' head. I don't wait for another second. I don't wait for their chance to escape. No. I run straight forward and bash into the Mockingjay at full force. I shove them backwards straight towards the wall and grab onto their mask. I latch my hands around their entire head, and with no moral thoughts, I bash their head back towards the wall. I hear a crack in the plastic laying under the feathers and I slam again with all my power.

They struggle in my grasp attempting to push me away, but with one foul kick of my knee, I kick them straight in the stomach. I don't let go of the mask at all. Repeatedly, I continue to whack it off the wall, hoping they'll fall unconscious any moment now.

 _Slam! Slam! Slam!_

The splitting sound of plastic makes me grit my teeth. Sweat runs across my forehead.

 _Slam! Crack!_

They've got away with too much.

 _Slam! Crack!_

They've caused too much pain.

 _Slam! Crack!_

And I don't care if I die in this room right now. I'm going to die shattering this helmet to pieces and knowing who is under this mask.

Their fist hits me right in the hip and I wince in pain. I stop attacking for almost a split-second, but that's enough time for their counter attack. They grab onto my shoulders and dive down onto the ground, bringing me down alongside them. I tower over their body, hands locked together, both of us trying to push the other back. They get the advantage. I'm rolled over onto the ground and they mount me. They lock their arm down on my throat and manage to get up on their knees above me. I attempt to shove them off, tossing out several blows to their face, but they give me one back. Straight to the cheek, the impact knocks my head sideways and I see Igneous' lifeless body, dead eyes staring straight at me.

I tilt upwards, wriggling like a worm for escape, but then a headbutt into my face knocks me back down to the ground. My head whacks against the ground and I feel powerless. Like my energy has been drained within seconds. My vision blurs and my breathing heavily increases. My arms fall dead beside my body as the Mockingjay forms one final fist. They rise it high above their head, and I don't even try to fight back. It's pointless. I'm done. And the final thump to my face instantly turns everything black.

* * *

Every single one of the Gamemakers has a smile on their face. They stare at the television screen, glaring at the two bodies down in the basement.

"Good work," says Umbree, standing at the top of the stairs. "But we're going to need to get you a new mask.."

The Mockingjay rips the mask straight from their head, holding it in their hand and letting Umbree see their face. Several cracks run through the plastic. Not even glue could patch it back up.

"He's a tough cookie," continues Umbree. "But you better get back up there... It's almost time for the vote."

With a flick of their long cape, the Mockingjay spins around and vanishes out the door.

* * *

"Danny boy!"

The moment I hear the voice, my eyes burst open immediately.

"Aw, look it! He's still alive!" squawks Destiny. "I told y'all dumb hoes that we didn't have to bury his body out in the snow!"

"Who said that?!" I exclaim, jumping up from the sofa. I look around and I see that I'm in the living room. Everybody, and I mean _everybody,_ appears to be here, alive and well.

"Little Ms. Celia said that!" Destiny answers.

"Oh, come on!" Celia yells. "If you see two bodies, one clearly dead with a huge slash in the back of his head, one is to presume that the other is dead too! And I don't care what any of you buffoons argue to me about; I am always the right one! So that's why you must listen to me for a second..."

All the tributes lean forward on the sofas, listening to Celia carefully. "If we stay in this house, we are all going to die!"

"Your point is?" asks Tren.

"I was getting to that!" snaps Celia. "If we stay in this house, we are all going to die-! So, I propose a plan.. We all move into the houses in the village."

"No way!" screams Livvy, bouncing up from her seat. "No _freaking_ way! We cannot move into that village. We are going to die there too!"

Celia sighs. "What are we supposed to do? At least if we move down there, we will die less."

"How the hell can we die less?!"

"I don't know, but we will!"

"Wrong!" exclaims Are. "We are not moving into that village. We are staying here in the mansion."

Celia's face glows red with anger. She pouts her lips, her entire mouth shaking, and she squints her eyes. After a moment of silence, she bursts out a reply. "Are you crazy?!"

"I saw you running up the mountain and back to the house!" I shout. "What were you up to?!"

"I was just following Obedience who ran past me in the village.. He said he found the key to free you," Celia explains.

"That's true," Obedience speaks up. "I found it in a box of cereal in the supermarket."

"And that was after I got locked inside the storage room in the supermarket. The door automatically opened up after a while so I just ran back to the mansion," says Fern.

Suddenly, a rumble shoots through the ground. We all hold onto the sofas as tightly as we can as the floor begins to shake.

"What's happening?!" screams Livvy. "I'm having a panic attack!"

"Oh shut up, you div!" replies Celia.

I look forward, straight through the kitchen and out the kitchen window at what is happening. I stand up, slowly walk forward and watch as hedges begin to raise from the snowy ground outside.

"Look.."

Everybody stands up and stares out, watching as a gigantic ring of bushes rapidly grows. It's definitely not hard to tell what it is.

"It's a maze.." I whisper.

"I wonder what it's for," says Obedience.

 _"Tributes should stay seated. Tributes should stay seated."_

We all stare at one another in horror as the voice rings throughout the house. It's him. Him again. Caesar Flickerman. We all sit down on the sofas and listen to his monologue play.

"Tributes, at the very end of the village lies a court house. Tomorrow morning, there shall be use made of it.. One by one, you shall now call out who you want to be put on trial to be executed for being the Mockingjay. Each of you have one vote, so make it count.. Celia should start first."

"I vote for Danix!" she screams. "Of course he's the Mockingjay, so he's going to be punished!"

"What the hell is happening?" Tren whispers to me. All I can do is shake my head, and once Caesar calls out my name, I give my vote.

"I vote for Celia because she's a spoiled brat and the one murdering us all."

 _"Tren."_

"I shall also vote for Celia because I think she is suspicious and-"

"No need for a speech!" screeches Celia. "Just say it and get it over with!"

Tren huffs. "Fine! I vote Celia because she's a cow!"

 _"Fern."_

"I vote for Celia too, because just like Tren said, she's a cow!"

 _"Are."  
_

Are stands up and folds his arms over. He lets out a cough and then speaks. "I vote for... Livvy."

Everyone gasps in the room, Livvy included. I don't think anyone expected that at all.

"I think Livvy is acting about everything.. She overreacts about everything."

 _"Livvy."_

"Well I was originally going to vote for someone else, but now I'm going to vote Are because that was mean!" squeals Livvy. "You have upset my feelings!"

"Okay.." says Are.

 _"Destiny."  
_

"Hmmm, okay, okay.. I think it be _really_ clear who the murderer is a'be!" says Destiny. "I be doing some sleuthing, and I come to the choice that Celia is that killer, boys!"

"WHAT?!" screams Celia.

"Haha! I gots me a killer! Gotcha, girl!"

 _"Obedience."  
_

"Well.. I think the killer is Crazy. He is super weird," Obedience explains. Everyone turns their head to Crazy who sits right beside Destiny. His eyebrows are arched and he stares at every single one of us. I think most forgot he was even here because he never speaks.

 _"Crazy."_

Everyone waits to hear his voice for the first time, but we never hear it. He stays absolutely frozen, looking straight at the wall and doesn't say a word.

 _"Crazy!"_ yells Caesar. _"Oh, forget it! The votes are in... but there's a twist."_

Livvy gasps.

 _"Instead of voting who to put on trial, you were voting who to become the judge. And with two votes, the most votes, Celia is now the judge."_

Celia jumps up off her seat in glee and prances around. "I got you buffoons! Haha!"

 _"But there's another twist... Now that she is the judge, Celia will now decide who to put on trial."_

At this moment in time, I wish I could just run for my life. Run out the door, never come back to this horrid place. I want to be back home with my parents, Cas and Seidon, and Maris. I never wanted any of this. It's pretty clear who she picks.

Celia slowly walks forward and points her finger straight at me.

"I have decided to put Danix on trial!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh no! Danix is going to be put on trial! :OOOOOO

Well hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Seventeen of The Rebirth Games: **Vote!** Obviously in this chapter, we had the big vote... And Danix is going to be put on trial! What do you think is going to happen with this plot?! Will he be sentenced to death?! You never know... But remember this: in this story, _ANYTHING_ can happen.

What did you think of Danix's fight with the Mockingjay at the beginning?! It was super fun for me to write. Also, what about the situation of the key in the village? So apparently "Obedience and Fern were split by the door, Obedience found the key, ran back towards the mansion and found Celia. They both went back to the mansion and tried to free Danix but he was already freed.. The rest of the tributes made their way back to the mansion eventually while Danix was knocked unconscious."

Do you believe any of this?! Remember: somebody is the Mockingjay. I am writing this story in the way that if you ever decide to randomly re-read a chapter, you'll be saying "Oh my gosh.. It was pretty clear that this person was the killer all along!" I love shows that do that and succeed. Then there's shows that attempt it but end up with a billion plot-holes... *I'm looking at you, Pretty Little Liars.*

Hopefully this story has no plot-holes. When we finally get to the reveal of the Mockingjay and find out who it was all this time, there are going to be some complex explanations. And I'm hoping that ALL questions will be answered. There are many questions still floating around, some that you may not even know you have, but trust me, they will be answered eventually! :)

Don't forget to vote on my profile for who you think the Mockingjay is! The results so far are pretty interesting. I can neither say that someone has guessed correctly or wrong. ;)

Whether you liked or disliked this chapter, feel free to leave a review if you have time! I always love any sort of critiques because I want to try and make my stories as good as they possibly can! Hopefully you're going to be in love with the killer reveal ;) I am SO EXCITED for you to eventually read it! Next chapter is Eighteen. I am planning on having the reveal around Twenty Six/Seven. Then I'll have the aftermath of the Games which will probably have the final chapter of the entire story end at around Thirty!

Stay tuned for more to come! What a hint of the next chapter..? ;) Well the line of Celia screaming in the sneak peak of the previous chapter will be in it. c;

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D

(P.S, new cover for the story! Hope you like it!)


	18. Shining

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_ _ **:**_

 **Shining**

* * *

I don't know how I should react. Do I get mad and rage? Do I stay silent and ignore Celia?

"You'll be okay.." Tren whispers into my ear. "I promise that I'll keep you safe."

Celia grins and sits back down on the seat. I jump up and storm into the kitchen, not saying another word. All heads turn and look at me but I ignore them. I grab a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water from the sink. I gulp it down and stare straight out the window at the large maze. What could it be for? Are we supposed to enter it? Whatever it's for, I know it's not going to be good for us.

"Ahem.."

I turn around to see Livvy right beside me.

"I need a word with you.."

"What, here to mock me over my imminent death?"

"Not at all.." she says. "Something much more.. shocking."

"Shocking?"

"I want you to help me murder Celia tonight," she chokes out. She quickly turns her head around, checking that she's not around. Celia sits in the living room, bickering with the other tributes.

"Can you repeat that?" I ask.

"Yes. I want you to murder Celia with me tonight."

"You can't be serious.." I say. "What is wrong with you?"

"I've got nothing wrong with me! Nothing more than a thoughtful brain and an aspiring attitude that wants to get us all the heck out of here!" she squeals.

"What are you talking about?!"

"She's the Mockingjay," Livvy claims, snatching my glass out of my hand. She takes a sip and then continues. "Duh.. If we kill her, all of us become victors. There's like seven or eight of us alive!"

"But what if she's not the killer?" I ask.

"But she is."

"And what if she's not?"

"But I just said she is!"

I grab the glass straight out of her hand and chuck it into the sink. "You know what? I'm done. You really are just as crazy as Celia says you are."

"She's putting you on trial!" Livvy exclaims. "Why don't you want to kill her?!"

"Look, I'm all about taking down the Mockingjay. But I will _not_ kill anyone to do so," I say. Are suddenly walks through the door.

"You'll get through this, Danix. We're not going to let Celia execute you."

"I was just leaving," I mutter and I barge through the doorway. I head straight to my room, slam the door shut and jump onto my bed.

* * *

 _ **17 HOURS LATER:**_

The house lies totally silent, not a single tap or creak echoes in the air. All except Celia's tapping shoes. She swings the door open and steps down the dark staircase of the basement. After the final step, she looks down at the boxes scattered across the floor. She kneels down, searching through one of them desperately.

"Lip gloss, lip gloss?!" She sighs, then buries her face into her hands in frustration.

"I have lip gloss."

She shoots her head up and stares straight ahead at the darkened silhouette in front of her.

"Little pig, little pig.."

"Livvy?" Celia calls out, rising to her feet. "What are you-?" That's when the axe in her hand becomes apparent. She slowly steps backwards, Livvy walking towards her in a robotic fashion.

"Little pig, little pig.."

"Livvy, what are you doing?" Celia asks as she picks up her pace, starting to run up the remainder of the steps.

Livvy lets out a ghoulish laugh. "I'm just making some bacon!"

Celia full on sprints through the hallway and into the living room. She turns to the left, up the stairs and a sharp left again. Down the hall filled with doors, she twists on her doorknob and leaps into her bedroom. She shuts the door behind her, twisting the lock close. Away in the corner, she huddles herself into a small little ball.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are.." She hears Livvy's voice whisper through the wall. The doorknob wriggles, followed by several knocks on the door. "Little pig, little pig... Let me come in." Another knock. "Not by the hair on your chinny-chin chin?"

Livvy tightens her grasp on the axe. "Then I'll huff..."

She raises it up into the air. "And I'll puff... And I'll blow your house in!"

At full force, she slams the axe straight onto the door and it makes a smell dent. Celia presses herself against the wall as close as she can, cowering in fear as wood chippings crumble onto the carpet. Another whack and the blade of the axe barely tips through the wood. Another. Another. And another. The hole keeps getting bigger. Then suddenly, it stops. Celia breathes heavily, feeling a small sense of relief. Her hands shake and she slowly gets up onto her feet.

"Hello?"

 _BAM!_

The axe bursts through the door and Celia screams as loud as she can. Livvy draws the weapon back out, leaving a huge hole in the wood. She presses her face up against it, staring straight at Celia with a wide grin and bulging eyes.

"Here's Livvy!"

* * *

I jump awake once I hear the screams and I scan around my room. Nothing. Nothing but complete darkness. I get up, open the door and slowly creep out into the hallway. One thing I notice is a few doors down, all I see is... wood?

I walk forwards and see the full effects. The only thing left of the door is the frame, everything else has been hacked to bits. I step inside and instantly know who sleeps in here: Celia. Straight ahead is her window that's exactly wide open. I run forward getting the full blast of icy cold air to my face. I look outside, just quick enough to see Livvy wielding an axe, slowly stumbling forward through the snow and into the entrance of the maze.

My instant reaction is shock. Horror. I was right. She was too crazy. Too crazy and she went through with the plan. I look down and see that the snow has piled up the window in a slope of sorts. I can't just go back to sleep and ignore what is happening. I must stop her.

I hop over the window frame and slide on my back down the snowy slope. I reach ground level and get up on my feet, sprinting straight towards the huge maze. I walk through the entrance and my mind goes into a frenzy from all the routes. Twisted bends and sharp turns lay ahead. Nothing but dark shadows dance around me. That's when I hear the noise.

 _Click click!_

And that's when I see the figure. In between the bushes, glimpses of orange-red flash alive like flickering flames.

 _Click click!_

I sprint around a bend, scanning all my surroundings for any enemies. Where is Livvy? Where is Celia?

 _Click click!  
_

My feet start to get tired from all the running and they want to stop. But no. I can't give up! Not yet. Never. The more I want it to stop, the longer the hedges seem to get. And it's pretty clear that this maze is endless. _Left. Right. Straight. Right. Straight. Left. Left._

 _Click click!_

The shiny metal glare shines in the corner of my eye and I instantly turn around. The Mockingjay. Standing there like a statue, staring straight at me, huge gardening shears in their hands. They yank on the two handles, opening up the blades with a horrible screeching. Then they slam them shut, sounding off the familiar noise.

 _CLICK!_

They take a single step forward and I run away, my feet scrambling like mad. The pebbly snow pours down from the heavens as I turn the twists and bends. My feet slip and slide and I end up tripping once or twice. But it's when I turn the final corner to seal my fate that I finally fall. I crash straight into the Mockingjay who cuts me off the trail ahead. They pull open their shears and go in for the death chop on my neck. I roll to the left in the snow, and with as much power as I can, I kick straight under their feet. Once they tumble straight onto the ground, I get up and sprint for my life.

I lose myself among the dense hedges but a few minutes later I finally see the light. Back to the entrance I am, and I don't care about saving nobody. I run straight towards the back door that leads into the kitchen. I fall in through the doorway and feel the instant warmth rise from the ground. My heart pounds in my chest and I take a few seconds to steady my breathing. That's when I hear panting.

Celia jumps in the door, stares down at me and gives me a weird expression.

"You sent that bitch to come and murder me!"

"No.." I choke out, holding onto my chest. "No, I-"

Then Livvy hops inside. Instantly, I jump up and grab her arms and she tries to break free from my grasp. I force the axe out of her hand and I drop it to the ground. "Let me go!" she squeals. "We must kill her!"

"Must kill who?" Are steps into the kitchen, looking at us all in confusion. "I've been looking around this house for the past few minutes. I heard screaming and yelling.. What's all the commotion?!"

"That is right!" Destiny says as she appears beside him, alongside Crazy who gives me a death stare. Within seconds, all the other tributes are lined up against the wall, glaring at me as I contain Livvy. Awkwardly, I let go of her arms and she stays silent.

"She tried to murder me!" screams Celia. "She broke into my room and chased me into the maze with an axe!"

"No I didn't!" Livvy claims.

"Don't lie!" yells Fern. "You're the darkest bitch out of all of us! There's a fricken axe right by your feet!" Livvy's face flourishes red and her cheeks look like they're going to explode any second. Suddenly, she bends down, picks up the axe and sprints towards Celia.

"MOCKINGJAY! MOCKINGJAY! MOCKINGJAY!"

She slams the axe down and Celia dodges to the left. The blade lodges itself straight into the marble counter-top. I run forward and push Livvy out of the way from the axe. "Stop it right now! If anything, this has just proven that Livvy is the Mockingjay.. Celia, you must replace her with me to put on trial."

Celia tuts. "No! Danix, you are still the Mockingjay and I know it!"

"Are you absolutely deluded?!" I yell. "She just tried to kill you!"

"So? Everybody gets a bit mad sometimes.."

"I have an idea!" exclaims Tren. "We lock Livvy in the basement. That way we can get a good sleep."

"NO!" Livvy roars while everyone nods their head. "Please don't!"

"Time to go to sleep, little piggy," Celia jokes.

* * *

I didn't get an ounce of sleep tonight. All I could do was have my eyes glued opening, looking around the room in fear for the next strike. Livvy is crazy. I know not even the basement door could keep her locked away, even if Obedience shut the weapons room up with his key. No axes to hack us to death. No explosives to blow us to bits. She'd still try to kick her way out and strangle us to death.

But is she the Mockingjay? Either she is or she just has some serious mental issues. Maybe both. She was never the sanest person in this mansion to begin with.. But what about Celia? She hasn't been too sane either..

 _Knock knock._

I bolt my head up and look around the room for the source of the noise. It came from the door. I can sense it. I slowly get up and take small steps forward, readying myself for the next attack. I twist the doorknob gently, pull back the door and it lets out a small squeaking sound. I look out into the hall, my heart pounding so fast, but I see no one around. That doesn't mean that there's _nothing_ around.

On the carpet, just by my feet, is a tiny, pink box wrapped with a purple ribbon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh... It's all getting very intense...

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Eighteen of The Rebirth Games: **Shining!** Did you catch the huge homage in this chapter? c;

Oh my goodness. So OBVIOUSLY the big thing here was Livvy... Did you expect her to go total psycho?! I sure did! I've been planning it for weeks. ;)

Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review if you have some time! Also, if you don't mind, what is your favorite thing about this story? The deaths? The attacks? The mystery? The Mockingjay? Let me know! Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile! I'd absolutely love to hear your predictions! On we go to Chapter Nineteen... Goodness. Not much longer until the Mockingjay is revealed for once and for all! Remember this: the Mockingjay WILL be revealed + all questions will be answered.

You've gotta trust me. This is it now; we're moving on forth to the big finale! And when I say 'finale,' I don't just mean one chapter. A 'finale' for me can last for several chapters, probably about four or five for this story. IN FACT, Chapter Twenty-Two is the final 'regular chapter.' ;)

What do you think is going to happen?! Who will survive?! Who will die?! Will ANYONE die?! And the big, important question... WHO THE HELL IS THE MOCKINGJAY?! Remember: it's the type of story that if you randomly choose to read any of the chapters after finding out who the Mockingjay is, you'll see clearly that it was who it was all along.

Stay tuned for more!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	19. Ballerina

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Nineteen:**_

 **Ballerina**

* * *

I look both directions down hall, but not a single soul is in sight. Cautiously, I pick up the small box and step back inside my room. I gently close the door and it shuts with a click. Sitting on the side of the bed, I look at the box from me every angle, trying to find any other secrets. With failure, I slowly pull on the ribbon, it unties itself and falls onto my knee. I carefully lift up the lid, and I'm shocked at what's inside.

It immediately starts playing a one-bell tinkling rhythm out into the quiet room. A small plastic ballerina comes to life, spinning around on a small disk inside. A music box. I had one before when I was a child. But that's not all that's in here. A small slip of paper rests by the base of the ballerina, and when I lift it up, it reveals a small keyhole.

 **Find the key and you find me. Where did you and I first encounter?**

I feel like it's a trick, but I better go along with it. It can't be this easy, right? I stand up and turn to face straight to thee closet. I slowly walk forward, twist the doorknob and pull the door open. I'm ready for the Mockingjay to leap at me, kill me with one foul swipe of their knife, but that doesn't happen. Instead I see a key right in front of me, tied to a piece of string attached glued to the ceiling. I untie the knot and free the key, heading straight back to my bed.

I take a deep breath, jam the key in the hole and twist. I pull the lid up, and inside sits another note. I pick it up and read it to myself silently.

 **It seems like our past is certainly strong... But what about the other tributes and I? I await your arrival beside the place where it all began.**

The place where it all began.. Where could that possibly be? I guess it could be talking about Mara... The bathroom! Bingo! I jump up from the bed and head straight out the door. I rush down the hallway, but before I go any further, I snatch a gun from the weapons room in the basement.

The bathroom. It's down the one hallway directly opposite the one where all the bedrooms are. I've only been down here very few times, there has been no point really. I walk up the stairs and take the sharp turn to the left. I hold up my gun, quietly moving forward and making little noise with every step. My breath gets heavy and I try to calm myself. Coax my brain that I'm going to be alright. The bathroom door sits to the left of me, but that's when the ajar door straight in front of me becomes apparent. Except this isn't made of wood and doesn't have a clear frame. Not even a handle. No. This one looks completely like a hole cut straight from the wall.

I pull the door back and slowly walk up the stairs. I'm in foreign land now. No knowledge of what is ahead or how to escape if anything goes badly. No knowledge of if this is a trap or not. The only thing that assures me is the gun that I'm ready to fire any second. At the top of the stairs is one more door. I push it open and instantly feel the blast of icy cold air. The snow is thick up here and up to about my heels. I know where I am instantly; the roof.

I walk out into the center and stare straight ahead at the figure. Their blade-like wings. The pointed beak casting a long shadow across the ground. The long cape blowing in the night breeze. I raise my gun and I pull my finger back so it gently rests on the trigger.

"Your mask. Take your mask off," I say calmly. The Mockingjay barely moves, not making even a flinch. They just continue to stare at me in a haunting manner, like they're completely dead inside.

"Take off your mask!" I yell, pointing my gun straight at them. "Take it off! Now!"

That's when I hear the footsteps. I spin around and watch as Fern bursts out the door, a load pistol in her hand, and she fires a bullet straight through the air. The screeching clatter pounds against my eardrums and I cover my ears in pain. I watch as the bullet spins over the Mockingjay's shoulder. They then reach their hand behind their back, and when the pull it back out, they also have a gun. They pull on the trigger and they fire a bullet, Fern barely dodging.

I press on the trigger and feel the vibration run through my body. My hand tosses itself back into the air from the pressure and the bullet flops down, straight into the snow. Why is Fern here? What is she doing?! I don't have time to ask any questions. She sprints forward, rapid firing at the Mockingjay while they fire at her, not making a single movement. She lets out a horrific yell of pain, and when she's literally just a meter away, her body falls flat on the ground as the sound of the bullets echo into the air.

I gasp, watching as she barely twitches her hand, looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Fern!"

The Mockingjay looks down at her, hovering over her body. This is the moment. This is my time to strike.

I sprint forward just like she did, firing my gun like mad. Of course, I'm no expert. They all miss. I grit my teeth, feeling the adrenaline pump through my body. The Mockingjay looks at me and them jumps up, standing on the ledge of the roof. I don't stop. I _won't_ stop. I pass Fern's body, I reach my hands out and I shove them as hard as I can. They drop off the side of the roof, and when I look over, I manage to catch them clash with the snowy ground beneath.

"Danix.."

I turn around and stare at Fern, completely covered in blood, multiple red dots covering her clothes. She's been shot way too many times. I collapse to my knees beside her body and prop her head up onto my knee as she chokes out her final words.

"The Mockingjay.. is..."

* * *

 _ **FOR THE FINAL TIME ON 'THE REBIRTH GAMES:'**_

"This is the end.." I say. "I can feel it."

 **The SHOCKING...**

I flick the switch, powering up rows of lights and illuminating the long tunnel.

 **The TWISTED...**

"This time, I'm certain I know who the Mockingjay is.." Celia says calmly, unusual for her.

 **...FINALE is here!**

The Mockingjay's cape blows in the stormy night wind as they aim their bow and arrow.

 **No more secrets.**

Are slams the door shut and the sharp knife bursts through the wood right beside his cheek.

 **No more games.**

The explosion sends me flying backwards and flames engulf the snow.

 **NOTHING**

The Mockingjay slices their axe through the air and I duck just before it reaches my head.

 **CAN PREPARE YOU**

"I'm here, just like you wanted!" I yell.

 **FOR THE END!**

Their hand slowly grabs onto their feathery mask and they pull it completely off their head. And finally, I get to see their face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

ARE YOU READY FOR THE INSANE FINALE!?"!?.RF,MREJWNREKOWDMEFKWKODJSN. Omg. I can't even right now.

Well hello everybody... Yes, I did say that chapter 22 would be the final 'regular chapter...' Not anymore. THIS was the final regular chapter. OH MY GOSH! Are you excited?! From now until we LEAVE the arena, these chapters will be the biggest ones yet, the best of the best. Secrets will be revealed, questions will be answered, and most importantly, YOU WILL KNOW WHO THE HECK THE MOCKINGJAY IS!

So... who do you think it is? ;)

This is your time for your FINAL guesses! It's all just too exciting! I'm going to create a brand new poll on my profile for you to vote on, so even if you have voted, you can vote again and change your mind! You'll be able to vote for two people because deciding on just one may be a bit too difficult. And I'm going to keep Fern in the vote because TECHNICALLY she isn't dead yet.

Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review below! Also, leave me your ULTIMATE PREDICTIONS! Remember, there are two ways that the Games could end: the Mockingjay survives alongside one tribute who is the last survivor or the Mockingjay dies and the remaining tributes are all victors!

What way do you think it's gonna go?! Who do you think will survive?!

 _"But MockingClove! This stupid mystery has been going on since November and there are still no answers! Forget the Mockingjay, there was still a big mystery BEFORE we even got to the Games!"_

Not at ALL! Guys and gals, THIS IS IT! All your questions will be answered. Even this chapter had some craziness involving Fern. I'm not just throwing characters like Fern into these situations so that 'Danix can be saved' or so that I can change how the scene will go. NOPE! There's a reason for these things. :)

There's no more time wasting. From now on, if a chapter does not include an answer, I will have something in it that pushes the plot forward significantly... Okay? And there may be just one or two of those chapters. Remember: my 'finale' shall last for a few chapters, not just one. And we all know that finales are supposed to go out with a bang. ;)

So there we have it.. After this, it all starts to end. Are you ready for the big reveal?! ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	20. Until Death

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty:**_

 **Until Death**

* * *

Her lips pause and her words linger in the air. I lean over her body, waiting for her to speak up again, but nothing happens.

"Fern?" I say, shaking her body. I grab her shoulders and lightly shrug her. "Fern.. Wake up."

Her eyes seal shut.

"Fern! Wake up! You need to tell me! Fern! Fern! Please say something!"

I bury my face in her clothes as tears roll down my face. "Please, fern.. Fern, don't.. Don't do this to me!"

For once, I'm finally done. I'm done with it all. I'm sick of these Games. I'm sick of this Mockingjay. I just want to go back home. I want to see my parents smiling and standing through the kitchen doorway, I want that fresh scent of a lovely dinner cooking throughout the house. I want Cas and Seidon's stupid and lame jokes to irritate me nonstop! I want that calm feeling, I want to know that my friends aren't going to die any moment, any second. I want to know that everyone is safe. I want to be with Maris and know that she's perfectly safe. I want to be in a place where I'm not being accused of brutally murdering the people I'm closest to. I just want to be loved again.

It takes me a while to finally leave, I can only guess an hour. I can't stop staring at her body, her wasted life. Her future is completely gone now. Possible memories of the big life that was ahead of her. The possible friends she could have made. Lovely times with her family that she'd remember for years to come. It's all gone now. I picture her holding hands with the people she loves, in fields filled with colorful flowers and fluttering butterflies, a peachy sunset in the distance. All I can do is hope that far away, far into the sky, that she's there. That she feels the support she deserved.

I peer back over the roof, and instead of seeing the Mockingjay, all I see is the outline of their body in the snow and footsteps leading towards the village. Once the sun begins to rise, I finally make my way back down the flight of stairs. I can't keep it in much longer. My head spins and I hold onto my stomach in pain as I reach the final step. The voices inside my head laugh at me. I'm a fool. I'm an idiot. I'm here to burn in this hellish land of no fun or happiness. One by one, we're all dying. When will it stop? Who knows? My fate is sealed all by a person under a stupid mask.

Once I reach the living room, the looks on their faces take me aback. Tren and Are.

"Danix.. You won't believe what we found.." begins Are.

"She's dead," I interrupt blankly, not a single emotion in my voice. I sit down on the sofa and wait for a reply.

"Who is dead?" Tren asks.

"Fern.." I continue. "I got a box at my door.."

"Like this?" Are asks, holding up his own one. Pink and covered in glitter, wrapped with a purple ribbon. The exact same one that I had. He holds it in his hand, Tren holding one up too.

"What's going on?" asks Tren. "We heard knocks at our doors and found these.. We went to find you but you were missing! What happened to Fern?!"

"I opened the box.. I got a message telling me to meet on the roof.. The Mockingjay was up there. Fern somehow followed me and..."

Are sits down beside me. "And what?"

"Open your boxes," I say. "Right now."

Are pulls up the lid, and just like mine, a small ballerina spins around inside. Except this time, there's no keyhole in his. He picks up the note placed inside and reads it.

"Complete the tasks in both Danix's and Tren's boxes. Your reward will be me in my fullest form.. Game on bitches."

"But Danix already completed his task.." whispers Tren. "So that means..." She cuts herself off and immediately opens up her box. She takes her message sitting above the keyhole inside and reads it out loud.

"Unlock the surprise that lies within by receiving the key from your own nightmare in the village. What secrets do you have?"

What secrets do you have?

I can already see Finnick waving me off to my death in the Launch Room. I can already see Beetee grinning at me in the dining room on the train. Their faces. The evil laughs. They're here inside my head. And they're coming to take me down. I knew it was her all along.

"We need to go right now!" I yell.

I knew that that face was familiar among the crowds.

"Danix, we need to calm down-" begins Tren

"No!" I shout. "Run!"

I try to get up from the seat but Tren grabs onto me.

"Danix! Snap out of it!" she exclaims. "You need to tell me what is going on!"

"It's her!" I shout. "It's her!"

"Who is 'her'?!"

"I have no time to explain! We just need-"

Her lips press against mine and she places her hands on my shoulders. I stare into her eyes, shocked, confused. But I don't stop. I go along with it. She draws back and gives me a smile.

"I love you, Danix, and I don't want to see you get hurt.."

The next few seconds is nothing but heavy breathing and awkward staring. Then Are speaks up.

"Aww. Cute."

I finally convince them to trust me and tag alongside me. All I say is search for the one with the black hair and pale skin. When we walk out into the entrance hall, ready to go out the door, something else becomes quite apparent. The basement door left slightly open.

Livvy.

We search down in the depths and she's nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?" Tren asks.

"I don't know.." I say. "But there's nothing bad about defending ourselves." And so we do. We stack up on weapons, Are takes two shot guns, Tren brings a bow and a couple of explosive arrows while I bring an explosive spear. I practiced spearing once or twice back in Four, but that was years ago. Maybe now is the time I shall use my skills to their potential.

We file out the door and back out into the snowy weather. Following the footsteps of the Mockingjay straight down the hill. It takes a while, but we eventually make it to the village. Tren's fingers wrapped around her box, ready to unlock it once we find the key. We hop over the fence and into the heart of the village. Splitting up would be a good thing to do, but not now. Not when there's so little of us left. The robotic humans continue to march around aimlessly in circles, some going into houses and coming right back out seconds later.. It's like a zombie land.

I grip onto my spear, clenching my fist with my other hand, scanning the crowds for the Mockingjay. But more importantly, I scan the crowds for her. That's when I hear the shrill shriek.

I spin around staring straight at the Mockingjay, a bow in their hand. The citizens scream in terror, running away and leaving the figure alone in the snow. They pluck an arrow from the quiver on their back and draw back on the string. They aim straight up, targeting and locking onto me. All I can do is shout and hope the others hear.

"Run!"

A leap to safety. I land face first into the snow piles and the ear-pounding detonation deafens me. The rumble of the explosion rockets through the ground. My eyes catch sight of the ferocious flames, flickering and waving high up into the air. The sick smell of horrid ash fills my nostrils. Smoke pours out into the air and moves about five meters within a split second. Some of the citizens didn't make it. Blood and metal scraps cover the ground while Tren fires an arrow from the corner of my eye. I watch as it clashes with the snow a few feet from the Mockingjay, setting off a gigantic explosion. More snow rains down. More smoke. More fire. Even more blood.

I get up to my feet and I'm swallowed by the crowds. I'm tossed back and forth like a lifeless doll. No matter how hard I try, I can't escape. I feel fingers from the injured claw at my legs and I'm dragged straight back down. More arrows. Flickers of light turn to monstrous flashes of blazing flames. Concrete crumbles. Rubble pours down from rooftops. Bangs. Ear-throbbing explosions. Blood-curdling screams. This is no longer a fantasy on television. It's like I've been finally sucked into what I've been watching for all these years. No more slick edits to avoid the decapitations or nasty bruises. This is the footage of the third rebellion from Capitol TV, except this time I'm in an unedited version.

I run forward, people falling straight to the ground dead as I run by. Bullets fire from a few of the citizens, shooting their shotguns randomly to add to the craziness. I dive beside a car pulled up on the path and hunker down. I clench the spear as hard as I can, jump up and throw it directly at the Mockingjay. And for once, I don't miss the shot. The Mockingjay goes _completely_ up in flames. The ground beneath their feet blasts into the skies and smoke darts up. Fire lashes their costume like a tongue of a fire mutt, washing right over them like a stormy sea wave. I no longer see them, the smoke is too thick. They are dead.

I run around the car and manage to see Tren and Are through the crowds, latching onto each other for safety.

"Tren! Are!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

"Danix!" But that did not come from them. Neither of them. It's her. Her. I knew it all along. I'd recognize her voice anywhere. She sounds just like she did in the forest beside my house, and just like she did when she was trembling in fear at the Justice Building. She's too hard to see though, she's surrounded in crowds. Tren points straight at her and I manage to see the key tied to her necklace. I sprint as fast as I can past the car, right back into all the action, and that's when the worst happens. I watch as the Mockingjay rises from the arrows, c _ompletely_ head-to-toe in fire. The suit is invincible, I should have known all along. The run straight at my, pulling out one last arrow to finish me off.

"Danix!"

"Maris!" I yell. She's now loud and clear right in front of me. She runs straight at me, gowned in a black dress, heavy eye shadow and makeup on her face. Tears roll down her cheeks, her arms sticking straight out at me while Tren fiddles with the key and the box behind her. The Mockingjay draws back on their arrow and aims the bow.

"Danix!"

We're fingertips length apart, screaming, shouting, roaring. The arrow blasts straight through the sky and skims right over my shoulder, completely tearing up the side of a supermarket. Flames burst into the air, smoke completely covering me. That's when I hear my name yelled again, but twice. By both of them. Maris and Tren.

Maris screams it again, her feet going as fast as they can, but Tren screams it with a smile on her face. She's happy. She has succeeded. She's accomplished. The key is in the hole. She twists it, unlocks the box, lifts up the lid, and all I see is fire.

I'm knocked back as she goes up in flames. The explosion eats Maris up in front of my very eyes and I'm flung backwards in the air. I slam back on the ground and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

...

Hello everybody! Welcome to... oh, just forget it! I'm not speaking about that ending at all. I'm just going to say this: wait for the next chapter. Didn't I tell you that this finale would be... well, a finale. I was going to go out with a bang, but it's not over yet. This was just the beginning... So what did you think?!

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in a review if you have time.. Oh my goodness. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?! XD

I don't know how to talk right now.

Shoutout to AsgardianGrizzly who made the character Danix and has been heavily shipping Trenix... This chapter is dedicated to you. I guess you can say there's a LOT of Trenix in this one. xD

So, Fern is dead.. The cliffhanger... I'm lost for words. What do I say without giving anything away?! xD

Stay tuned as the finale powers on and we get closer and CLOSER to that ULTIMATE Mockingjay reveal...

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	21. I'm No Murderer

_"After interest in_ _the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 _ **~ The Rebirth Games ~**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-One:**_

 **I'm No Murderer**

* * *

I see them in my dreams. They stare at me. I stare back. I'm on fire. Like a bird. Like a Mockingjay. She opened the box. The box that sealed her fate. Both of their fates. I watched as they disappeared into the smoke and as they went up in flames.

* * *

My eyes spring open and I'm blinded by the brightness. My sight adjusts and I form the outline of the lamp beside me. I lean over and flick it off. I pull the bed sheets further up to my chin and I'm startled by the people sitting beside me. On a small wooden stool, the girl has her arms crossed and an irritated look on her face.

"I don't want to keep holding grudges," says Celia. "So I'd like to say this.. You're no longer up for trial. I'm sorry for your loss."

Of course they don't know. It's not just a loss. It's _losses._

"Are," I choke out, my voice raspy and clogged.

He sniffs and speaks after a few seconds. "I wanted to save her, Danix. But I- I.. couldn't move. The first arrow knocked me back into a dark pit.. All I remember was blood. Bodies. There were so many bodies... I tried climbing out. Once I saw the final explosion and _her face..._ the Mockingjay was gone and the fighting had ended."

"I'm not dead," I say.

Are gives a slight smile. "I carried you all this way.. Well, half-dragged."

"And where's Livvy?"

Are and Celia both exchanges looks.

"This time, I'm certain I know who the Mockingjay is..." Celia says calmly, unusual for her. "It's Livvy. Livvy's the Mockingjay. She's nowhere to be found."

I struggle to get out of the bed in pain. Aches run through my spine and I feel an odd coldness in my upper body. Are helps me stand up while Celia looks at me in disgust. I hear a few bones crack, but I'm able to start walking - maybe even run - but the aching is still there. We leave my bedroom and head into the living room where Obedience, Destiny and Crazy are.

"Well, well, well, Danny boy!" exclaims Destiny. "Lookin' good, I tell ya! Ha!"

"Livvy's the Mockingjay," I spit out. "She escaped from the basement and Are and I were attacked by the Mockingjay.. It's gotta be her."

"Where's Tren?" Obedience asks.

I pause, my mind going completely blank. I'm flashing straight back to that night on the train. We're looking over the edge of the cart, admiring the fireworks blast over District 2. The fireworks. Exploding with a bang. I see her in the village, holding a firework of her own in her hand. It explodes and she shatters like glass into pieces and blows away in the wind. Fire covers me and I smack down on the paved pathway. My body is frozen. All I can do is stare up at the sky and watch as the smoke drifts away in ashy swirls.

* * *

"She's not coming back," I say. Everybody in the room turns and stares at me. "So..." I quickly change the subject. "We need to think of a plan. A plan to outsmart Livvy. Any ideas?"

"We each arm ourselves with weapons and hide around the house," Celia suggests.

"Sounds good," I say, an unsettling tone in my voice.

"Thanks," Celia adds with a puzzled look on her face. We both stop and glare at each other for a few seconds, then realize the sudden mood change. We're finally agreeing on something for once.

"Okay... I'll patrol the north bedroom hall. Celia, you patrol the one straight opposite. Obedience, you take the living room. Crazy, the kitchen. Are, the other upstairs hallway, and Destiny, the entrance hall."

"Perfecto! Haha!" shouts Destiny. "That way if any Mockingbirdy gon' come an kill some of us, I be the first to get the hell outta here! Haha!"

"You do realize that we're all trapped in the arena, right?" Celia snaps.

"Oh, it don't matter not a thingy!" Destiny responds. "I'mma explode that arena like that Catnip Everbean done did it which caused that huge rebellion! I'mma be the Mockingjay for the fourth rebellion! Haha!"

Celia sighs.

"But you know what?" Destiny continues, pointing her finger at each and every one of us. "If my plans don't go to plan too well, I'm gonna go and _catch that bitchin' killer!"_

"Destiny, I think that's enough.." says Are. "Let's get down to work."

"Oh! You will all see! Y'all all see it all!" she yells, walking towards the entrance hall. "Y'all all follow me all!"

We each stack ourselves with weapons; Celia with a bow, Are with a shotgun, Destiny with a gun of her own, - but she doesn't know we slid out the ammo cartridges in case she goes nutty and shoots us all - Crazy with exploding throwing knives and Obedience with a sword. We get into our positions around the house and start the defense... But we barely do anything. I roam back and forth down the hall, watching as Celia does the same in the hall across from me. I scan out the window at the end of the hallway, and I see a shadow form behind me through my reflection. I spin around and point my spear right up to Celia's chin.

"Do you mind?"

"You move quickly," I say. "You were at the end of the other hall literally seconds ago."

"I guess I've got skills," she boasts. "I need to talk to you about.. something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She tightly clutches my arm and pushes open the nearest door; Obedience's bedroom. She slams the door behind us and I instantly think it's a trap. I break free from her grasp and point my spear straight at her face.

"I'm not going to kill you!" she moans. "Calm yourself!"

"You're being too nice all of a sudden.. You're up to something."

She makes a sarcastically shocked face. "Up to something?! No... Not me! Not me, _little miss perfect on a platter with a cherry_ on top me! How could I do such a thing?!"

"Speak up," I say. "Do it now. Now or else.."

"Or else what?"

"I kill you."

Her cheery face suddenly falls and she gives me a serious look. "That's what I've brought you here to discuss."

"Discuss what?"

"If you want me to speak, you need to put down the spear."

I raise my spear even higher.

"Do it!" she squeals. Frustrated, I drop it and it lands on the floor.

"Okay.." she begins, her face full of worry. "You need to be gentle when I tell you this.."

"What is it?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes down and tilts her head to the floor.

"Danix... You are the Mockingjay."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

...

Okay.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	22. Unmasked: Part 1

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two:**

 **Unmasked: Part 1**

* * *

I'm swimming in the gentle waves along the shore of District 4. I'm laughing in the woods with Maris and Cas and Seidon. I'm in my living room with my parents watching television as the fire flickers in the mantlepiece. I see Tren. Igneous. Maris. Solly. I see them all. Then a split second later, they fade from my memory.

"You are the Mockingjay, Danix.." Celia continues. "You killed them all."

"Quit with the crap," I mutter with a worried tone.

A single tear streams down her face. "You killed them all.. I've known it all along. All those times I called you out for being the murderer, I was right. I only started being nice today because I just knew I had to tell you and end it all."

"I'm no murderer."

"Danix... You are. You just can't remember."

"But- but.. I chased the Mockingjay down into that basement once they killed Solly.. They trapped me down there!"

Celia shakes her head and slowly walks towards me. She wraps her arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"It was you. All you.. Doesn't it make sense? The killer locks himself in the basement but is somehow freed when the door randomly opens.. Sounds very fishy. It was the plan you had with the Gamemakers all along. "

"I watched as the Mockingjay killed Igneous."

"It was you, Danix," Celia says. "You were the only one in that room with him. No witnesses to tell the tale but you.. The Gamemakers... They're doing something to your memories. To warp them, make you think differently. We all know that the killer and the last survivor can become victors.. I can help us both win. We can be bathed in riches forever."

I'm no murderer. I'm no psycho. I am Danix Tides. I am from District 4. I never hurt a single person during my time in this arena.

"We can do this.."

With all my power in the world, I shove her onto the floor as hard as I can. She lands straight on her back. I pick up my spear and she lets out an ear-piercing scream of terror.

"You've finally accepted that it's you! But please don't do this to me! We can both escape and live forever!"

I hestitate and pause. I am the murderer. It's been in my blood all this time. It all makes too much sense. I drop my spear onto the ground. My mind is cleared. I know the truth. I'll never hurt another person ever again.

I am the Mockingjay. And that's why I am not confused when the Mockingjay appears from the corner of my eye in the room. I'm seeing it all. Their fist knocks me back, I collapse to the ground and everything fades to darkness.

When I open my eyes, I recognize my surroundings instantly. The bedroom. The exact same room except no Mockingjay is anywhere to haunt me. Just like earlier, sitting on a stool beside the bed is Are, except Celia is nowhere to be found. "I heard Celia scream.. By the time I got here, she was gone and you were knocked unconscious. I went back to get the others for help. They're gone."

"I am the Mockingjay," I spit out.

Are shakes his head. "No.. No you're not."

"Celia told me."

"She's just trying to trick you, as per usual. Look.." In his hands is his music box, the final one. "The note inside mine was that the box was going to be unlocked once Tren got hers open.."

Tren screams my name with a smile on her face. She's happy. She has succeeded. She has accomplished. The key is in the hole. She twists it, unlocks the box, flips up the lid, and all I see is fire. I'm knocked backwards as she goes up in flames.

"She got hers open.." Are lifts up the lid of his box and the ballerina begins to spin once again. He then pulls open the final flap, and inside is the last note. He unwraps it and reads it out loud.

"I want Danix to die as he sees the face behind my mask. Head to the bed in any of the bedrooms.."

I am not the Mockingjay. I am no murderer. I am no psycho. Then suddenly, between the bed and the bedside-desk, a trap door flips open. All I see down the hole is darkness.

"What the hell.." I mutter.

"You're not going down there alone," Are says sternly. "I'm going to protect you."

"That note didn't mention you. The Mockingjay wants me and me only." I pull back the covers and hop out of my bed. We both inspect the trap door.

"If I die down there, know that it was in honor of you.."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, the Mockingjay standing out in the hall with a butcher's knife. Are sprints forward and slams the door shut, then the blade stabs through the wood, right beside his cheek. The door flings open and he stumbles backwards, the Mockingjay stepping inside.

"Run!" he yells to me, turning his head around. "Jump down in the hole! I'll defend you!" Just as he tilts his head back around, I watch as the knife plunges deep into his chest.

"Are!" I yell as he grabs onto the Mockingjay's arm. "Are!"

The Mockingjay yanks it back out, and letting out a huge roar, Are slams the Mockingjay back into the wall. The figure slashes across his chest again and he collapses onto the floor. I scream, I shout, tears running down my face, but I've got no time. The Mockingjay looks up and gives me a glare, running straight towards me. I only have one option.

I jump down into the depths of the hole and land firmly on the ground. I stumble around in the darkness, running my hands along the walls until I feel something. I flick the switch, and on either wall, lights flash to life, illuminating a long tunnel of red bricks. I run as fast as I can down the tunnel, meters away from the entrance, and then I hear a stomp. I stop on my trail and slowly spin around, watching as the Mockingjay drops their knife onto the ground. They reach their hand behind their back and they unclip a huge sharp axe from their costume.

"I'm here, just like you wanted!" I yell. "Take off your mask!"

They walk forward, axe hanging by their side, stomping towards me with every step. They stare straight at me and slowly reach their hand up to their face. They stop just a few feet away from me and grab onto the mask. They pull it upwards until it completely comes off their head and I get a full view of their face. No tricks, no twists. Not a person I've never seen before. I know this person and we've communicated before.

After a few seconds of silence between us two, I call out their name.

 **Author's Note:**

So this is it. In the very next chapter, the Mockingjay will finally be revealed.

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Two of The Rebirth Games: Unmasked: Part 1! Part 1? If that's not clear enough, obviously there's going to be Part 2! :)

Part 2 is going to be... Umm.. 'Revealing' to say the least. The next chapter is basically the climax of all this craziness. You're going to know the Mockingjay's name, you're going to recognize the person and you're going to be pleased hopefully. xD

So.. Damn, this chapter. What about that opening with Celia and Danix?! Holy cow! Did you all start to think that Danix was the Mockingjay?! And who knows, he might still be! If you think he's not, obviously you must be thinking that Celia is lying then. Why would she be lying? Let me know your thoughts!

Also, ARE IS DEAD! :((((((

(AsgardianGrizzly, don't murder me.)

And guess what..? TONIGHT, the next chapter will be PUBLISHED! Yes, I'm not torturing you by making you wait a day or two for the Mockingjay's reveal. Today is the double-bananza! xD

This is so terrifying. Months of having these ideas in my head. Now in the next chapter, all my private ideas will be yours to know! Oh my gosh, it's scary but exciting! So, time for FINAL PREDICTIONS!

Before we get the chapter later today, leave me a review with your FINAL GUESSES! Who will live? Who will die? Will the Mockingjay live or die? WHO is the Mockingjay?! So many questions and so many answers yet to come! ALL your questions that you have been asking since the beginning will be answered revolving ALL the characters (not in the next chapter, but over the next few chapters). Maris, Beetee, Finnick, Solly, Fern, Livvy; EVERYONE!

Get ready! Chapter Twenty-Three, the big question is answered. WHO. IS. THE. MOCKINGJAY?!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	23. Unmasked: Part 2

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**

 **Unmasked: Part 2**

* * *

 **Previously on The Rebirth Games:**

"I'm here, just like you wanted!" I yell. "Take off your mask!"

They walk forward, axe hanging by their side, stomping towards me with every step. They stare straight at me and slowly reach their hand up to their face. They stop just a few feet away from me and grab onto the mask. They pull it upwards until it completely comes off their head and I get a full view of their face. No tricks, no twists. Not a person I've never seen before. I know this person and we've communicated before.

After a few seconds of silence between us two, I call out their name.

* * *

"Celia."

Her blonde hair flows down and she gives me a grin. "Hey bitch. Thought you had seen the back of me, huh?"

"I knew it.. I knew it was you all along," I stutter, stumbling on my words. "You killed them all."

"But you _didn't_ know it was me all along, you coward. You changed your mind basically every two seconds!" She drops the mask on the floor and it lands with an echoing thud.

"Tren.. You chased her, Are and I in the village earlier today." I mutter to myself, thinking of all the fallen tributes in my head. "You killed Mara..."

"Correct!" she exclaims. "Starting to put together all the pieces? These tunnels go _everywhere_ in this arena, and I mean everywhere. Every single room in this mansion has them.

* * *

 _The tributes roam around the house, chatting, admiring everything, while Celia grins to herself in her room. She whips out her knife and she carefully runs it along the crease of the trapdoor beside her bed. She pulls up the lid and stares down into the darkness. From the closet in the corner of her room, she pulls out the Mockingjay suit and smiles at the mask._

 _She puts the costume on and heads down into the tunnels. She walks through slowly, determined, the knife ready in her hand. Around one of the bends, she walks up a flight up stairs and pushes upwards on the ceiling. A slab of tile in the bathroom floor. She climbs up through the hole and into the bathroom. Her hand draws back the curtains on the shower and Mara screams in horror._

* * *

"I can't describe the feeling I had in that moment," she chokes, truly excited by her memories. "Seeing that hoe bleed.. and scream.. it just.. made me feel something on the inside. A feeling I can't really explain!"

"Since when did you become a fantastic archer?" I ask. "You killed so many people in the village today."

"They weren't people! And besides, training everyday until the Games was so fun!"

* * *

 _Celia, gowned in tight gym clothing, draws back on her arrow in the Training Center. She draws back on her arrow, lets it loose and it hits a perfect bullseye on the target. The Gamemakers sitting off by the side erupt into cheers, dropping biscuit crumbs and spilling their delicious chocolate pork cake slices._

 _Celia smiles and gives a bow._

* * *

"They all loved me so, so, _so_ much!" she exclaims, but then her face suddenly frowns. "But not enough.."

"What do you mean?"

She changes the subject and slowly steps forward, swinging her axe in the air. "I was on that rooftop last night too.. If it wasn't for that stupid Fern bitch, I would have revealed myself to you earlier and it would all be over by now!"

"How did Fern know we were going to be up there? Where did she get that gun?!"

Celia sighs. "She caught me in the act."

* * *

 _Celia looks both directions in the hall, making sure no one is around. Confident, she steps outside her room completely dressed in her Mockingjay, the three music boxes in her hands. She places them by each of the three doors and knocks on Danix's. Immediately, she runs down the hall while struggling to put on her mask. Meanwhile, Fern's eye peers out through the gap in complete horror._

 _She quickly jumps out into the hallway and chases after Celia. Oblivious, Celia continues to run along, through the living room, up the stairs and up onto the roof while Fern tags closely behind. Brave enough, Fern heads back and to the basement. She opens the door harmlessly and gasps._

 _"Oh my goodness.." whispers Livvy._ _"You have come to free me?!"_

 _"No, I haven't! But I know who the Mockingjay is; it's Celia!"  
_

 _"Well, of course.. I know that... See ya!" Livvy jumps past Fern and runs straight out the front door. Irritated, Fern runs down the steps of the basement and grabs a shotgun from the weaponry. By the time she reaches the door to the roof, she already see's Danix confronting Celia._

* * *

Celia gets closer and closer to me, holding her axe in both hands now. "Pushing me off that roof never killed me, Danix.."

* * *

 _The ground slowly lowers, opening up a snowy ramp down into the underground tunnels. Celia scrambles forward through the snow, slides down and the ramp shuts back up. Umbree stands at the entrance with a smile on her face._

 _"I knew making the suit indestructible was a good idea."_

* * *

"Wait," I spit out. "You're telling me Umbree was helping you all this time?"

"Yes," Celia replies. "I was down in that Control Room laughing at you crying over poor little Fern's body.. Pathetic. She had me ready to go back through those tunnels and up into my bedroom if anyone was going to go and speak to me.. No one did, but I was in on all your plans to go to that village. This house is riddled with cameras recording us and our voices, even right now.."

Celia points her axe out into the air, straight towards me. "Say high to the Gamemakers right now or die."

"You're gonna kill me anyway!" I yell. "What about the first night when you attacked me?! Did you have that all planned too?!"

Celia nods.

* * *

 _Celia walks through the underground tunnels, up two steps and pulls away the loose bricks above her head. She climbs up and squeezes around inside the closet, pushes open a panel in front of her and drops down under the floorboards. On her stomach, she wriggles around, knocking several times on the floor. Above the floorboards and on the carpet, Danix stares around the room in fear. She moves backwards, up into the closet and bursts out with her knife, charging straight at Danix at the door._

* * *

"I never even knocked on the door yet you thought I was there.." Celia says. "Are you dumb?"

"You're never going to get away with this, you little bitch!" I yell. "They'll all see! They'll know it's you, they're going to kill you and they will get away!"

"None of them will get away, I'll kill them all. Screw the whole 'killer and one survivor' crap. I'll kill the last survivor so it's only me getting out!" Celia screams. She does a forward flip through the air, and once her feet reach the ground, she kicks me straight in the chest. I'm launched backwards and I fall straight to the ground. She brings the axe up behind her head. "Any last words?"

"Yeah.." I mutter. "Katniss Everdeen was the Mockingjay for the third rebellion, just like you for the Games.. And that girl never survived." I jump up and sprint as fast as I can towards her, but instead of tackling, I attempt to dodge her and head to the left. She grabs me by the shirt and tosses me down like I'm a rag doll. A human with super strength, she is. She slams her axe straight down to the ground and I roll to the side, barely missing the hit. She brings it back up and I tumble forward just before the blade smacks me again. I'm behind her now. I jump up and she swings her axe around. I tilt backwards and watch as it barely skims past my throat, centimeters away from impact. I shove her into the wall, she stumbles on her own feet and she falls to the ground.

I sprint past her and she crawls forward. I snatch the knife up off the ground and turn around, watching as she gets up and runs towards me. The blade of the axe scrapes against the wall, forming sparks and making a screeching sound. I spin around the corner seeing one of Celia's special 'staircases.' I run up the steps to a dead end, but I know it just can't be. I push on the bricks, desperately hoping I hit a button but I fail. I press on the roof, and suddenly a few brick blocks cave in on me. They fall to my feet and tumble down the steps just as Celia turns the corner.

"Oh, using my own hidden routes to escape?" she calls out. I grab onto the ledge and pull myself up, just my feet dangling from the ground. I look around the room and I know where I am; beside the oven in the kitchen.

"Only _I_ can use my hidden routes!"

She grabs on my feet and pulls me down and I fall onto the ground. She raises the axe as high as she can, but before she gets the final chop, I stab my knife as hard as I can into her boot. The blade shoots through the leather and I hear an odd crunch. She roars in pain and tumbles backwards, falling straight back down the stairs. I quickly climb back up through the hole and into the kitchen. I run around the table in the center and into the living room. I raise my knife, stare straight at the hole and prepare my aim. Once her head pops up, I'm ready to throw. Ready to get the final death in this house. The death to end it all. No more accusations. No more Mockingjays. No more fights. This is it.

But suddenly, I feel a rumble beneath my feet. I watch as the rug to my right flies up into the air and a trap door flings open. Celia springs out and wraps her arms around me, holding me in a headlock.

"Move and I kill you!"

I follow her orders and stay as motionless as I can. Sweat runs across my forehead and I pant heavily. "Please- just please don't.. Don't do this to me. I thought we could be the ones to live forever and be victors."

"Oh, we could, sweet little Danix.. Notice the word _could_?! It doesn't mean we will!" she yells. "And we certainly won't be! Happy Hunger Games..."

She brings her axe high up into the air.

"...and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She lets out a gut-wrenching scream, and through our shadows on the wall, I watch as the axe comes to a stop about halfway through the air. I tilt my head up and look at a golden blade straight through her neck. Blood oozes out, and once a drop splashes on my cheek, I fling her body off of me. To my shock, I watch as a second Mockingjay wraps their hands around her neck and twists it sharply. I hear bones snapping and I cringe in discomfort. The Mockingjay gets a firm grip on her head and flips her over, slamming her straight into the glass coffee table. It shatters instantly and Celia's dead body sits awkwardly in pieces of broken glass. Her frozen eyes stare straight into mine, completely cold dead.

The Mockingjay lifts up their arm, showing off their long bladed wings. They pull on one of the golden feathers and it comes off completely. Like a little dagger in their hand. There's a blank space where one should fit, but that's already in Celia's throat. I can already tell that Celia is a cute puppy compared to this person. This one seems like a vicious beast. From their actions to Celia, even to their actual presence in the room. There's something unsettling. There's something... familiar. Something that seems surprisingly friendly.

Their hand slowly grabs onto their feathery mask and they pull it off their head completely. And finally, I get to see their face.

"You don't know how good it is to finally be open with you, brother," says Are.

 _Brother._

* * *

 _A newborn baby silently cries as the mother holds it in her arms. She sits up in the hospital bed as the father stands by her side, a small tear streaming down his face. A nurse stands at the door, a huge smile on her face._

 _"What are you going to name him?"_

 _"Danix. We're going to name him Danix," the mother says, sniffling between each word._

 _"What a lovely name.." the nurse says. "And what about the other one?"_

 _The father spins around, gently rocking the sleeping baby in his arms._

 _"We're going to name him Are."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh. My... GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO FINALLY GIVE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU ALL! I AM LITERALLY SO EXCITED!

Hello everyone.. Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Three of The Rebirth Games: **Unmasked: Part 2!** You've waited since November. Now I can finally say it OFFICIALY... CELIA AND ARE ARE THE MOCKINGJAYS! And oh my goodness, I just realized that Are's name is the exact same as 'are,' as in 'the cakes _are_ delicious.' I never even realized until I said Celia and Are are the Mockingjays xD

BUT ANYWAY, YES! There were actually TWO Mockingjays. In this chapter, we answered some questions about certain deaths and the identity of the Mockingjay.. Turns out there were two people! You're going to get lots more answers in the very next chapter, coming out tomorrow! :D

But oh my gosh guys.. I have some explaining to do. If you go back to the chapter called 'Parade' where Are and Celia are introduced, you'll see that Celia PUSHES Are. That's how he's introduced... You see? A bit of acting going on between the two. I told y'all that I planned this from the very start! ;D

There are lots more clues out there, but I'm not going to say them right here. Why? Because we're going to have ARE say them himself! :DDDDDD

So did you see them coming?! Here was my approach while starting this story: make it seem like there was one Mockingjay but have two in the end; one being super suspicious and not really a shocker, one being a TOTAL shocker! When I first read Mama Newtie's review that said Are was his/her favorite character, I FREAKED THE HECK OUT! I was like "OH MY GOSH SOMEONE SAID THE KILLER WAS THEIR FAVOERITR EWDFJJEDKJMFESKDCM."

Then AsgardianGrizzly said it and I continued to go absolutely INSANE! I was thinking either people would hate it because they don't want their favorite to be the villain or they will like it because... well... THEIR FAVORITE IS THE VILLAIN XD I'm the latter, I love when TV shows/movies/books have characters I like turn out to be the villains.. It's fun to have that shock and feel that betrayal. :)

"But MockingClove.. Are was killed by Celia in the last chapter! How is he alive?! Also, what about this moment?! How how how?! Who what where when and how?! BAJKJSDJSK?!"

Don't worry. All questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters, more in the very next one. :)

I told you guys: I've planned this since the beginning, that way pieces can all fall together like a jigsaw. If I randomly just made someone the Mockingjay in this chapter without thinking, there would be plot holes. Remember all those times when Celia got angry and went to her room? Now you know why.. To escape through the tunnels. ;)

So, all I can say is wait until the next chapter to find out more, ESPECIALLY with that cliffhanger. This entire story is gonna take a huge flip for the last few chapters now.

Don't forget to let me know your thoughts in a review or a PM! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	24. A Is For Answers

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four:**

 **A Is For Answers**

* * *

"Are.." I choke his name out. "I thought you were.. dead."

He smiles. "I wasn't. That's the advantage of Umbree giving me a stab resistance vest when my psycho partner betrays me."

"Your partner?" I say. "Celia?"

"Correct. She just couldn't deal with the fact that I wanted you to be the lone survivor with me as the victor.. She thought it was always going to be her and I out. She was dumb. I was hardly going to kill my own brother, was I?"

 _Brother._

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Are gives me a big grin. "Danix, you're my brother! It all started fifteen years ago during the second rebellion, in a hospital room away in the Capitol..."

* * *

 _A newborn baby silently cries as the mother holds it in her arms. She sits up in the hospital bed as the father stands by her side, a small tear streaming down his face. A nurse stands at the door, a huge smile on her face._

 _"What are you going to name him?"_

 _"Danix. We're going to name him Danix," the mother says, sniffling between each word._

 _"What a lovely name.." the nurse says. "And what about the other one?"_

 _The father spins around, gently rocking the sleeping baby in his arms._

 _"We're going to name him Are."_

 _In the cold night air, hovercrafts shoot through the sky and drop several bombs over the city. Smoke covers the skies, explosions rock the ground, terrified citizens run around aimlessly. Flickering flames cover the roads as every inch of the Capitol erupts into hell._

"They knew it wasn't safe enough," Are continues. "The Capitol was cleared of any rebels that night. In the early hours of the following morning, we were split up.."

 _The train station is completely packed with emotional parents. Fathers hug their wives, waving their last goodbyes to the children on-board the trains. Hands stick out the small windows, desperately trying to break free. The childrens' cries slowly fade into echoes as the trains disappear through the tunnels._

* * *

"You were sent to Four, obviously.. I was sent to Seven. Four, Seven, One, Two and Three were the only districts allying with the Capitol at the time.. We were both greeted by caring parents once we reached our destinations."

"You're saying that my parents aren't.. my real parents?" I ask.

Are nods his head. "You're going to have to ask them to find out why they never told you. However, mine told me. I knew all along."

"This doesn't make any sense," I continue. "Are you telling me that this was all just a big coincidence? That two twin brothers split at birth just happened to be picked to enter the Games?!"

Are shakes. "Not at all. Did you ever wonder what your parents were doing in the Capitol as their job?"

I can already see them less than a week ago, breaking the news about heading to the Capitol. They were working on a television show just the same time as the Games were starting. How did I not know all along? I'm not surprised when Are tells me the truth.

"They're Gamemakers."

* * *

 _Umbree sits down in her seat in her office and smiles. "As a family of Gamemakers who feed the nation who live and breath on entertainment, we have come to our final concept for this year's Games. We want to reunite Danix and his long lost brother in the Games and guarantee that they both survive as victors."_

 _The man with curled brown hair opposite her gasps. "You managed to find Are? I can't believe this!"_

 _The woman beside him sheds a single tear. "This will be the perfect family reunion.."_

* * *

Are points at one of the walls in the room. "Behind this bricks, you're parents have been watching all this time. We've been planning scenarios, perfect situations to let you escape dangerous attacks at any moment. Those other tributes never had any chance of winning at the start. And the best part of all this? Them citizens of Panem are never going to know."

Are claps his hands. "This is the first year that the Games aren't live. That way the footage shown on television tonight will be edited. In fact, the only parts of this conversation that will be shown is the stuff about how we're brothers."

"So they're just going to think that this was all a big coincidence?" I ask.

Are lets out a giggle. "Yup. They're stupid."

For the first time, I don't see Are when I look at him. I see something else. A coward. A monster. A murderer. I don't care if we're brothers. I quickly yank one of his feather blades from his wing and raise my hand to stab. He quickly smacks it out of my hand and shoves me back into the wall. He grabs onto my wrists and make sure I can't move an inch.

"You killed them all and you knew what you were doing all along!" I yell. "The least you could have done was let Celia do all your dirty work! You're a killer and I trusted you!"

Suddenly, he stops smiling and the joy from his face vanishes. He looks sad, gloomy, depressed. Something's wrong. Then he chokes out his next words.

"They made me do it all along. Umbree said that I needed to get involved more. Otherwise me being your brother would be pointless to the Games.. It never helped that there were three people involved."

"Three people?!" I exclaim. "It was only supposed to be you and Celia!"

"Then there was Solly."

* * *

 _Solly marches through the underground tunnels and puts his Mockingjay mask on over his face, a knife held tight in his hand. He climbs a flight of steps and pushes up on a trap door, opening up a hole in one of the bedrooms. He climbs up, shuts the door and sneaks under Danix's bed._

"Solly was never undercover, or whatever he said he was.." continues Are. "Celia and him were planning all along to kill you.. Umbree never knew and I had no time to tell her. I had to stop him."

 _Are bursts through the trap door and shuts it behind him, pulling on the string of his chainsaw. With one foul cut, Solly's head comes clean off and lands in Danix's hands. Are runs out the door, Danix following close on his heels and ends up trapping him in the weaponry in the basement._

* * *

"Why do you think the Mockingjay killer jumped out of your closet and attacked you on the first night?" Are asks. "Then suddenly, the Mockingjay kills Solly and spares you? Don't you get it? All along, it was me and Celia.. One moment you're trying to be killed, the next moment you're being spared. Two different people in this costume. Two different people with opinions, one who hates you, one who loves you."

"So you killed you're own partner to save me?"

"Yes!" exclaims Are. "I couldn't just let Solly murder my brother! The whole point was that us two were the final ones.. Solly and Celia were both in on the secret but never liked it. If they murdered you, Umbree would probably have executed all three of us."

"Who did you kill?"

Are frowns.

"Igneous."

* * *

 _Are runs through the crowds away from Livvy, Tren and Celia and down a dark alleyway. A ramp opens up on the concrete ground and he runs down into the depths below. Umbree stands there with a pleasant face, holding the Mockingjay costume in her hands._

* * *

 _Danix lies unconscious on the ground after the extinguisher explosion and Are runs out the emergency exit. Out in the snow, he whips off his mask and wipes his forehead clean of the sweat as he pants._

* * *

 _He hides himself around the corner of the hospital and watches as Igneous and Danix run away up the hill. He tags along not far behind them._

* * *

 _Are slices Igneous in the back of the head with his wing. He fights with Danix and gives him a blow to the head, knocking him into darkness._

 _"We should just kill him."  
_

 _Are spins around and sees Celia standing in the doorway._

 _"He's my brother," says Are once he pulls off his mask. "I'm not going to hurt him." Celia huffs. Are gets out of his Mockingjay suit and hides it away in the corner of the basement behind some cardboard boxes. Once Obedience arrives with a cup of tea, Are puts on a fake scream of terror._

 _"I think they're both dead!"_

* * *

"How did the basement door open?" I ask. "I was freed somehow."

"Gamemakers unlocked it down in the Control Room with a press of their button. They did the same with Fern in the supermarket," Are explains.

"What about the maze? I was attacked by Celia in there, I'm guessing.."

"Yup," says Are. "I overheard everything. The whole plan Livvy gave to you in the kitchen about killing Celia. I was listening right by the door, and once you guys had finished I interrupted and walked straight in.. We arranged a plan with Umbree that night. We were all in our rooms, so Celia and I went through the tunnels and to the Control Room. Umbree told Celia that when Livvy came to kill her, she should follow a set path through the maze. She would change into the Mockingjay suit that was at the final direction and she would kill Livvy... But you entered the maze and she tried killing you."

My eyes fill with tears and I spit out one word. "Tren."

Are shakes his head and sniffs. "The boxes were all Umbree's idea. Celia was meant to unmask herself on the roof, Fern got in the way and you pushed her off.. Those footsteps that we followed to the village were Livvy's when Fern freed her from the basement. I was meant to meet you down in the tunnels, that's why that box leading to the tunnels was my one.. But Umbree ordered Celia to be revealed first. She wanted to save me and my brother story for last. But I had no idea what was going to happen to Tren..."

* * *

 _Are climbs across piles of rubble, watching as a huge explosion is set off in the center of the road. All he sees is Danix fly through the air and he screams his name._

* * *

"The Control Room was in such a panic," he continues. "They were trying to revive you, make sure you weren't going to pass out. They ended up fixing you. I carried you all the way through the tunnels and back up into your bedroom."

Finally, he starts to sound misunderstood. Like being the Mockingjay wasn't all that good after all. A single tear streams from his eye and runs down his face.

"I never knew that the box was going to blow up.."

I stare at him straight in the eyes, refusing to shed anymore tears. Refusing to feel a single bit of compassion for him until he answers my question. "How did you know Maris?"

"Maris?" he says in a puzzled tone. "Who is Maris?"

"You know who she is," I say.

"No I don't. There's no other tribute called Maris in here."

The other tributes. One lone survivor alongside the Mockingjay or the Mockingjay dies and the rest are victors. What do I do? Who do I side with? I can't think straight. Either me, Destiny, Crazy and Obedience or just me and my brother.

"Where are the others?" I ask. And once I ask that, I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice ring throughout the house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the victors for the eightieth Hunger Games: Danix Tides and Are Tulgrid."

Are looks up at me and answers my question.

"They're already dead."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A is for answers like A is for.. ARE! :D

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Four of The Rebirth Games: **A Is For Answers!** I really wanted to make the title 'A Is For Answers, A Is For Are' or maybe 'Answers In The Are,' but that's just too spoilery. xD

So obviously in this chapter, we got answers on how Are pulled it all off! Obviously, there are a few more questions... Maris, the other tributes, blah blah blah, etc. They will still be answered in the next few chapters. And what do you think of that cliffhanger? THE OTHERS ARE DEAD!

OMG! WTF!

So I'm obviously going to explain what happened in the next chapter or two. Also, how do you think they suddenly died? HINT: there was a time period where Danix was unconscious after the explosion where anything could have happened. Also, if you go back to Unmasked: Part 1, you'll see that both the killers were there - Celia and Are - once Danix woke up. xD

I put little things like that throughout the story - for example, Are not voting for Celia to be put on trial because they're partners, and when Celia is voted to be put on trial, suddenly there's a twist that 'the most voted person is actually the judge' - so hopefully you'll be able to catch a few of them! :D

Okay, so currently, what are you thinking about Are? Do you like him? Do you think he's misunderstood because he was forced to kill? Or do you HATE him for killing the other tributes? Let me know in a review if you have a bit of time!

The story is not going to end just yet. I'm guessing in about FOUR chapters, it will. I'm going to attempt to post a chapter each day until the story's done, so that means I'm scheduled to have it wrapped up by Wednesday. :(

Hopefully you'll all enjoy or at least appreciate the stuff that is to come. After all, why would I write four more chapters for post-Games stuff? Usually it's only about one or two. ;)

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	25. They're All Dead

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**

 **They're All Dead**

* * *

Destiny hums to herself, swinging her gun around aimlessly in the air. She strolls around the entrance hall and shuts her eyes. The floorboards bounce as she taps away with her feet but she stops instantly once she hears the noise. The soft creak. She spins around, her eyes bulging and straight open, looking straight towards the basement door. It slowly peers open and a figure vanishes down the steps.

"Killer!" she shouts and aims her gun straight at the door. She slowly steps forward, pulling back on the handle, and pointing down into the dark depths below. "Killer! I gots my eye on you, says I now!" Her foot reaches the first step, and the door suddenly slams shut behind her. She lets out a loud shriek. Feet stumbling over one another. She tumbles, she falls and she crashes straight down the stairs. Her head has a rough whack against the floor and she wails.

"Ow.. Stupid dumb-ass killer, I'mma get you, gonna kill you, eat you, wreck your face in.." she gets up onto her feet, wiping the dust away from her jeans. "Stupid, stupid, stupid.. Lil' boy gon' get a whooping let me tell you.. Its'a coming you stupid stupid head.." She tilts her head up, looking straight at the figure looming in front of her. The golden feathered suit. The mask hanging in their left hand and the knife in their right. The blonde hair flowing over their shoulders.

"Celia, you is the Mockingjay!" screams Destiny.

"That's right," Celia chirps with a grin, her bow in her hands with a quiver on her back. "But you're not going to live to tell the tale to anyone else, bitch."

Destiny pauses, slowly lifting up her arm and pointing her gun. "Who you calling a bitch? I'm only bitchy when bitches be bitchy to me... bitch." She pulls back on the trigger laughing like a maniac only to be disappointed when no bullets fire. After the small click, she drops the useless gun to the ground.

"Hey, what be happening here?!"

"You really think Danix and the others trusted you?" Celia asks. "They knew you were so crazy, they gave you a gun without ammo in case you shot them all to death." Destiny squints her eyes and rubs her chin.

"Hmm.. Guess I'm gonna have to get a loaded gun then, Ms. Mockingjay! AAAAAAAGGGRRRHHHHH!"

Destiny sprints forward, her hands formed into fists. She runs like mad into Celia and shoves her straight onto the ground. Celia clashes with the floor, Destiny leaping over her body. She sprints into the open weaponry door and snatches the shotgun closest to her on the table. She spins around just as Celia shoots and arrow with her bow. It flies through the air, barely skimming past Destiny's throat. Destiny fires her gun, watching as it blasts straight into Celia's suit. It bounces right off and falls dead onto the ground, a small dent in the indestructible armor.

Celia grabs onto Destiny's hair and pushes her backwards into the wall. With all the strength she has, she slams her head against the wall violently as Destiny screams at her.

"Not my weave, you silly hoe!"

Destiny scratches at her face, her nails digging deep into her skin and Celia screams in pain. She digs her finger deep into her eye as the roars continue, not daring to stop or show mercy. Destiny drags Celia forward as they both continue to brawl. Celia punches Destiny straight in the face and she pauses, just enough time for Celia to get the advantage. She spins around onto her back and tries to weigh her down. Destiny swings her elbow straight into Celia's face, a horrid thump erupting into the room. A nasty crunch and the blood instantly begins to dribble out from Celia's nose. She falls back and brings down a whole stack of crates, landing in the pile of the huge mess.

"Haha!" yells Destiny, panting like a dog. "I caught me a killer! Haha!"

Celia's bloodied hand shoots up from the pile and claws at the crates. Destiny stares in horror as her body rises from the mess, her hair dangling in knots, blood smeared across her face, the knife in her shaking hand.

"Oh shoot.."

Instantly, Destiny runs straight towards the stairs. She reaches the top and forces the door open. She falls out into the hallway where Obedience and Crazy glare at her, both desperately confused.

"We heard screaming," says Obedience. "We came to check up on you.."

"It's Celia! Celia is the Mockingjay! We gotta get out of here now!" yells Destiny. She grabs onto Crazy's hand. "Follow me baby, or else we both gonna die like Romet and Julio!"

"It's Romeo and Juliet.." Obedience interrupts.

"Okay okay! I don't give a damn but we need to run now!"

Destiny swings open the front door and a blast of icy cold air shoots through the hall.

"Follow me!"

They run outside, marching through the snow, but don't make it even meters before all ascends into chaos. Celia leaps out of the door frame and lands face first in the snow, grabbing onto Destiny's leg. Destiny screams, turning around and shooting her straight in the back. But once again, no damage caused. Destiny kicks her off and she gets up on her feet, lifting up both her wings. She lifts an arrow from her quiver and pulls back on the string. She unleashes it and it zooms past Destiny.

"Haha!" she yells. "Missed me again!"

Celia nods her head and smiles. "At least I hit somebody."

Destiny spins around, staring at Crazy's twitching body, the arrow sticking out from his shoulder. Celia lets loose the final arrow to end his life. Destiny screams in terror, calling out his name, her eyes filling with tears, leaping through the air. She lands inches away from him in the snow and the arrow blasts straight through the back of her neck. She gasps, her face collapsing into the snow.

"No!" Obedience roars. Seconds later, the flash of another arrow melts into fire. The explosion blasts through the air, his entire body surrounded by flames. He vanishes into the smoke as snow blasts up into the air. Vibrations rumble through the crowd as the ash clears, leaving nothing but black, tarry blood and scorched body parts. Celia's face fills with shock as tiny flickers of fire rain down through the air. She turns to her left and stares at Are equipped with his own bow and arrows, except his arrows are fit with red tips.

"Umbree made me come up here and kill him.." he mutters.

Celia huffs. "It's about time."

She walks towards him and swipes a single arrow from his quiver, using it for her own bow. She fits it with the string and pulls back, aiming directly at the two lone survivors.

"My boy Crazy..." mutters Destiny. "I.. love you." Her lips press against his and her head falls back into the snow. Dead. But dead or not, it doesn't matter. He hopes she hears her. He hopes she gets to hear his his last - in fact, also his first words. His voice is soft. Tender. Filled with the gentle care and kindness that any person would love to speak to everyday for the rest of their life.

"I love you too."

The arrow crashes into the snow and they both blend in with the flash of light. Their faces vanish into the brightness of the orange flames and they both die together. The fire is covered by the darkness of the smoke and they both disappear forever.

Celia claps, Are looking on in sadness. She lets out a small cough and speaks up. "So.. Time for us to come clean to brother dearest."

* * *

"So that's what happened.." says Are as we both stand in the entrance hall. The sound of the hovercraft rings in my ears and heavy vibrations run throughout the floor. "They made me kill Obedience..."

"I- I understand.." I mutter. "You fought through so much in this arena. Out of all the people in here, you definitely deserve to be freed back into the world. You have earned it."

"Yeah.. by killing people," he continues.

"I know you've killed people, but you were forced. You were manipulated. It's kill or be killed in here.."

Are opens up the door and we both step out into the frosty air. The hovercraft sits still on the ground, a ramp slowly lowering for us to hop aboard. But that's not what I care about, that's not what I see first. No. I don't see the huge, grey, mechanical spaceship in front of me first. Instead I see the blood. The thick smoke clouds. The blackened skin. The ash. The darkness. I smell the sick scent of burning, scorched, roasted flesh. The body parts are everywhere. At every inch of this landscape, all I see is what used to be Obedience, Crazy and Destiny.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Oh no.. The Rebirth Games is getting slightly more... dark.

Hello everybody! Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Five of The Rebirth Games: **They're All Dead!** Yes, I know, I know. There has been a delay. I said the story would be wrapped up by Wednesday.. clearly it's not over. LOL! I have exams right now that are super stressful, but I'm trying my hardest to get some stuff out there! Stay tuned, I can GUARANTEE that by next week, Danix, Are, the Mockingjay, the Rebirth Games and everything else will be all gone but wrapped up in an interesting way. Stay tuned, it's going to be an eventful ending.

So, what did you think of this chapter?! Here we have a flashback telling us how Obedience, Crazy and Destiny all died. :(

Do you feel bad for them? Also, do you still feel bad for Are? Or, once again, do you hate him? Let me know in a review if you have some spare time! :)

If you liked this chapter, stay tuned for the final ones coming your way very soon! It's all about to end. :((((

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	26. Aftermath

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six:**

 **Aftermath**

* * *

All I can do is stare at him. He recounts on his whole experience as the killer one more time. I stop listening a while after but I still hear his voice faintly in the background of my mind. For once, I block him out and I sit in silence. Silence. That's it, isn't it? That's all I needed. Some silence. Maybe a little bit of peace and calmness. I never got that. Maybe for a few minutes I did, but I never got it fully. I was always scared or awaiting the next attack. Now I finally get to have some silence...

..Wrong.

"Danix," I hear his tender voice whisper. His hand gently strokes my arm. He's acting almost like a caring father to a newborn baby. "Danix, we have arrived." We walk down the silver ramp and out into the warm air, something difference for once. I had already expected snow and a blistering wind. Instead I get all that warmth that I needed. I can tell where we are from the view; the roof of the Tribute Center. Few clouds drift in the sky and are blocked out by the shiny sun blazing down on us. The rays of light cover the entire stretch of stone and cause a shadow to appear up ahead. I check to see who it belongs to and I'm not shocked at all. I expect that cheeky, grinning face - I get that - and I expect something bold to come from his mouth.. I get that.

"Of course there had to be two winners," he says, running his fingers through his slick greased hair. "They would never let a twin be crowned as the victor and let their twin brother die. The Capitol loves this family crap."

I refuse to say his name. I shall not say the Devil's name. I don't even have to ask Are to. He does it straight away.

"Finnick. Nice to see you again! That chat earlier today was a pleasure!"

That one sentence ticks me off immediately.

"Wait, what?" I gasp. "How did you two speak?"

Finnick crosses his arms and takes a big step forward. "Well, well.. Maybe it was when you were knocked unconscious after Tren blew herself up." I see her face. I hear her voice. She calls my name. I'm back in that village and she has that stupid box. She twists the key in the hole and I'm yelling. Screaming. Begging her not to open it. Maybe this is my chance to stop what's next. Maybe I can change the outcome of what happens. I reach her and when she turns her head around, I lock my hands around her throat. Because this is not her. No. Not at all.

"She didn't blow herself up!" I yell as I squeeze on his skin. Finnick claws at my hands in pain, his face glowing a faint red. He struggles in my grasp and manages to choke out a few words.

"Get.. off.."

I feel the back of my shirt pull back and I'm dragged off of him. Are tosses me silly like a doll onto the ground.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No!" I yell. "Not at all, but I know that he is!"

"You tried strangling me!"

Within seconds the Peacekeepers are rushing over to us. Two have got my arms behind my back and pulling me away while another pokes at Finnick's throat. "You're psycho!"

This is not Finnick. This is not the Finnick I know.. Well, hey, was there ever a Finnick that I knew? There was the regular Finnick, the one I saw on television. The Finnick that acted creepy all the time. The Finnick that loved to tease me with Maris and whatever secrets I had. And now this one. What should I call him? The idiot? The arrogant moron? The betrayer? I think all of the above.

I'm carried through a doorway, down a flight of steps and back into the all too familiar halls of the Tribute Center. I walk - half dragged - to my room and the Peacekeepers throw me inside. They slam the door shut and I find that I'm completely trapped once I try to open the door. It's locked. There's no point even trying to get it open. I slide down against the wall and slump myself onto the floor.

An hour passes and an odd woman arrives. She's dressed head to toe in pink cotton candy. I never get to see her face. She whips out her bag and clicks it open, unveiling a set of makeup.

"Don't go too crazy.." I say. "I don't want to stand out too much." She nods and smiles, not speaking a single word. I don't need to ask what she's doing or where I'm going. I already know. It's the victors' interview. They hold them every year straight after the Games end.

She gives me a plain black suit to wear and guides me out the door and into the elevator. We flash down a couple of floors in seconds. The doors slide open and we walk down a narrow hallway and through a small door. Inside, I'm greeted by two familiar faces among a crowd of strangers. Are and Finnick.

"Hey Danix," says Are slowly approaching me, showing off his black suit. Of course they'd give the twin brothers the same clothes. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a tight hug. "This is it. We've finally gotten out... You've done so good and I will love you like the brother that you are to me."

"Thanks."

"You two need to stand over there," says Finnick. He points across the room and I see the large metal plate over by the wall. "It's going to launch you up onto the stage."

* * *

I take deep breaths as my head begins to rapidly spin. The only sign of light is the gentle shimmer of glass around me. I see my face in reflections as I spin my body around. My feet tumble over one another as I see a faint light up ahead. I don't feel a huge gush of wind or the climate changing at all. Instead I feel the same. The plate stops and I take a look at my surroundings. I see dusty boxes, cobwebs, plush toys, baseball bats- there's nothing deadly or dangerous looking. I press my hands against the wall and realize that I'm in a much smaller place than I thought I was. About a square-meter large room and that's it. Then I see the golden door knob in front of me.

 _" Let the eightieth Hunger Games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Ten, nine, eight..."_

* * *

"Danix!" Are snaps, holding onto my arm in fear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Just a bit dizzy I guess.." I reply.

We walk over and step onto the circular disk. After Finnick gives a five second countdown, it slowly lifts up beneath our feet. Are latches onto my hand and turns to face me. "Good luck."

"You too," I say.

The plate comes to a stop and I'm blinded by the fierce lights. The might roar of the cheering crowd. The intensity of the heat in the gigantic auditorium. Are pulls my hand up and we both stretch our arms up in the air, followed by even louder screams.

"Ah ha! And here they are, your victors of the eightieth Hunger Games!" I know that voice. There's no way anyone wouldn't recognize him. "Danix Tides and Are Tulgrid!"

We walk across the expansive stage and over to the chairs where I see Caesar. Dressed in a sparkly blue suit and a bright purple pompadour. He looks ridiculous, as per usual. Don't get me started on the crystal teeth. He shakes my head and I sit down opposite him, Are taking a seat beside me.

"Well, well, well!" he chirps as he falls back in his chair. "What a surprise. Two victors!"

"It sure is good for us that there could be two victors. Otherwise things could have gotten sticky," I say. Suddenly, the entire crowd erupts into laughter. Caesar too. He presses his hand against his chest and gasps out every bit of his breath.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Tides! Mr. Tides is just so cheeky! Ah ha!"

"It's true," interrupts Are, not smiling or laughing. "I would never have been able to kill my brother.. Not in a million years." The laughing stops and is replaced by a heart-felt 'aww' from the crowd.

"Indeed," says Caesar. "No one can have a greater bond than family. It's time to take a look at this year's highlights.."

A screen on the wall behind us glows to life, showing an image of Celia marching through the tunnels. The very next shot shows her coming up from the floor and stabbing Mara to death.

Are puts his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to watch it if you don't want to.."

"I'm fine," I reply. "I'm not going to let her make me turn away. She's dead and she's still haunting me." The tape plays on for a few minutes showing stuff I've already experienced or heard about, but then something shocking happens. Something that I've never saw before... Celia never attacked Destiny in the basement and chased her out into the snow. Celia never killed her and Crazy. No, not at all.

Are did not just kill Obedience and say that Umbree forced him to do it. No. Instead of that, Are attacked Destiny down in that basement. Are blew up Obedience, but this time he looked like he enjoyed every second of it with that smile on his face. Are shot Crazy to death. And finally, Are blew up Destiny.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Uh-oh... CLIFFHANGER!

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Six of The Rebirth Games: **Aftermath!** Oh my god.. It's getting quite dramatic in here. So we found out some new information. ARE KILLED OBEDIENCE, CRAZY AND DESTINY! OMG! WTF! You're probably thinking "But MockingClove! Are told Danix the whole story about how they died in the last chapter via flashback!" Umm... It's a flashback for a reason. There's a difference between hearing what someone said happened and actually SEEING what happened. ;)

I can finally tell you how many chapters are left: TWO! Yes, just two. I am aiming to have one released tomorrow and then the final one on Sunday! It's going to be sad because this is one of my favorite stories I have written so far, but I guess all good things must come to an end. :(

What do you think is going to finally happen?! What is up with Are? How will Danix feel? WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH FINNICK?! I will tell you this: in the very next chapter, ALL remaining questions will be answered. Yes, the next chapter will bring up a few more questions to be answered in the final chapter, but any current questions that you have will be gone by the next chapter! Isn't that exciting to hear?! ;)

I've been planning this story for so long. CHAPTER 27. The chapter where everything finally comes together...

Stay tuned. ;))))

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeeee! :D


	27. The Truth Hurts

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

 **The Truth Hurts**

* * *

Everything happens the way he explained it to me earlier today. The fight with Destiny down in the basement. Every single world he told me was true. Out the front of the house when he shot Obedience. That's not all that happened. He shot Crazy and Destiny too. The screen glows from the orange flames and his grinning face off to the side. His wicked smile. He's happy. Showing no grievance or mercy. He looks like he is smiling in the face of a slowly dying enemy of his. He looks pleasured as they die.

The truth always hurts. But I never thought the truth would hurt this much. I turn to look at him and his hand slips away from my shoulder. He coughs and continues to look up at the screen.

"Are.." I whisper.

He ignores me.

I should have known it. I should have known that he was lying. Not from the tone of his voice or anything like that. No. Because he never explained to me what happened to Livvy.

The screen flashes to life with an image of the damaged village. Smoke clouds pour off into the skies and dead bodies scatter in the snow. Are crawls out of a huge rubble pit, clawing at scraps of metal and soil to get a good grip. He stares across the terrain. That's when I see myself. Completely knocked out, body resting among the snow, crumbled rocks all around me. He calls out my name, then he hears another voice.

"Are?" Livvy calls out as she wriggles across the ground. Her clothes completely scorched black, her face plastered in dirt, arms and legs riddled with fleshy cuts and nasty burns. "What.. happened..?"

Suddenly, his face fills with an evil smile. He whips out a knife hidden up his sleeve and it clinks with a shiny glare. Livvy gasps and scrambles backwards. Are steps forward and latches onto her hair. He yanks her up and she squeals in terror as her cheeks flourish red. "Are, what are you doing?! Let me go! Stop! Please!" The blade of the knife rips through her throat and blood spurts out.

I can't look. Not even for another second. I never liked Livvy. She was always so irritating, but I can't watch this happen to her, let alone _any_ human being. But what's worse was that smile. It's the one thing that stands out more than Livvy struggling to breathe. It's always there, every time he slaughters another of his victims. And yet I only see it in the best of times when smiling is appropriate.

The footage cuts to black. I hear Caesar's voice ramble on in the back of my head as the faint cheers of the audience ring in my ears. My eyes roam around the auditorium for the rest of the interview and I block out everything going on around me. Maybe that's why it only feels like a moment later that the interview is finally wrapped up.

I don't have even a second to speak to Are. A buff security man charges across the stage and pulls me down a flight of steps off to the side. We go out a side entrance and out into an empty alleyway. A black car sits outside and I take a seat inside. I shut the door behind me and the driver pulls off immediately. We arrive at the train station minutes later where I'm brought inside and shown to my room. I sit on the side of the bed for what feels like an hour. I have a nap and by the time I wake up it's completely dark out the window. I decide to head to the dining hall to get a glass of water, but when I go to open the door, it flings open and someone steps inside. "Before you get mad and ask me to leave-"

"Just get out, Finnick," I order. "I don't need to hear any sarcastic jokes in my face!"

"Listen, Danix, just listen.. You want to know the truth about everything? I'll let you in on it all."

"You've kept me in the dark for so long. It's about time you let me know everything." I sit back down on the edge of my bed and he sits on the wooden stool in the corner of the room. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"..Where do I begin..?"

"Maris," I interrupt. "Maris. Tell me about Maris right now."

"You really want to know the truth?"

"Yes. Tell me."

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?"

"Yes! Finnick, just spit it out!"

"Fine!" he exclaims. "There is no truth!" He throw his hands onto his knees and stares at me, almost as if he's waiting for a reply. But how do I reply when I get an answer like that? My brain struggles to understand what he just said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That's all that there is to know," he says. "Umbree kidnapped Maris and put her in that arena to die alongside Tren. They all thought it was a great idea from jealous Are.. The twin brother manages to eliminate his brother's best friend who keeps getting in the way.. I heard they threw Maris' parents in the village during the fighting to pick them off too."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yell. "What do you mean?!"

Finnick looks me in the eyes, and finally, I get all the details. "There was more to that story that Are told you in the arena earlier today.."

* * *

 _The iron door creeps open with a long squeak and an old woman steps inside the dark room. She twirls her long grey hair in her wrinkled fingers and walks up to the bed. "Are, you have a visitor.."_

 _The young boy jumps up from his bed and stares across the room at the blonde in the doorway. Umbree._

"Are lied straight to your face today.." says Finnick. "He never got sent to a loving family like you during the war. There were only so many families that could take in babies and he never made it in time. He was one of the few Capitol children that were chucked in the orphanages.

 _"Good morning, Are," she whispers with a smile. "I have some very good news for you.."_

"She let Are in on all her plans.. The Games. The twist. And of course, the Mockingjay."

 _As Umbree speaks on, the young boy's face fills with an eerie grin. Minutes later, Umbree holds his hand as they both walk outside. The wind from the hovercraft sends their hair blowing like mad and they both stagger up the ramp.  
_

* * *

"All that anger.. All that rage. Torn apart from his brother. Rotting away in that dull orphanage in District Four.." Finnick continues. "It all built up inside him. Umbree let him unleash all that suffering in whatever way he wanted in the Games."

"Meaning?" I say.

"Meaning the Maris thing was his idea.. He wanted to make your reunion with him special. To him, if you had so much fear and terror struck into you, he'd have to love you once he finally took off that mask... Do you?"

"I pass on that question," I spit out after a few seconds of silence.

"Well you're going to have to answer it soon," Finnick replies. "You've got interviews. The Victory Tour.. You're a victor now. This is the rest of your life!"

"You knew this all along and you never told me a thing!" I yell. Finnick goes silent and tilts his head down. I continue to scream at him. "You knew that Are was my brother when we were all lined up for the Tribute Parade! Him and Celia acted out all that crap just for me and you let it slide!"

"But if I spoke up, Snow or Umbree would have killed me!" he interrupts. "How was I supposed to tell you the truth? Then you would have to act like you knew nothing while Are was acting to you.. It would have slipped out eventually."

"What about in the launch room? Why did you laugh as I was being sent up into the arena?"

"Make your guess... I was told to do it. Confusing you was what they wanted all along. It was all a big game before you even got to the Games.. It's _still_ a big game. Umbree and Are's plans are to keep you in the dark forever, that way you'll always fall back to Are for love and protection. I'm not even supposed to be telling you any of this right now. Did I forget to mention that the music boxes were his idea?"

"How could it be his idea?!" I yell. "He loved Tren just as much as I loved her!"

"Not when I spoke to him.." Finnick replies. "He hated her so much. He thought that she was splitting your friendship with him apart, so then along came his fresh idea of the boxes to Umbree."

"What about Johanna? Why are you escorting Are everywhere but not her?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Johanna fell into a downward spiral ever since last year. She's probably drowning in her own drool back in Seven while she sips on a fresh bottle of wine.. Umbree and Are never even let her in on all the secrets. She'd probably accidentally spill to the media that Are was the Mockingjay after five minutes.. Just remember that no matter how bad you think Are is, your parents are just as bad."

"Well, how delightful to say to someone that their parents are crappy."

"Danix!" he suddenly snaps. "I want you to understand all these and beat those idiots at their own game! Your parents are Gamemakers and thought that doing this to you all along was a good idea!"

I bounce up from the bed and stare him straight in the eyes. The anger finally releases, and slowly I speak my next words. "You might not have thought it was a good idea to do it, but you certainly did what my parents did too."

I open the door, and just before I slam the door shut, he asks one final question.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

I answer, but not in the way that he would have wanted.

"Goodbye Finnick."

* * *

The air helps. And no, not Are. The 'air.'

I stand out on the small cart at the back of the train, staring out at the beautiful views. My hand grips onto the low railing and I admire the lovely ocean. The train zips past a mountain, through the tight valleys and back out over the gorgeous sea. Then I spot District Two. Just like on the Reaping day, I stood here and watched them set of fireworks. And now they are setting off fireworks again just like that night. All except one difference: Tren isn't here. But soon enough, after a few minutes, someone walks out and stands beside me to replace her.

"It's stunning," he says. "Obedience would have been proud that his own district is celebrating his life."

Oh, the irony. I stop myself from laughing and then I say my thoughts without the sarcastic tone. "Yeah. But you killed him."

"I know.. But remember," he whispers. "Umbree made me do it."

Do I continue to play with him or just start yelling straight away? It's so funny. Lying to my face right now and he doesn't even know that I know the truth. Finally, I decide to let the cat out of the bag.

"Are, I know Umbree didn't force you to do anything. Did you forget I was sitting beside you earlier today when I saw you kill him during the interviews?"

"What- what are you talking about?" he stutters in shock. I refuse to turn. Refuse to look at him. I won't dare look at him in the eyes.

"Solly.. Igneous. Tren. Destiny. Crazy. Obedience. Livvy. What do they all have in common? You killed them."

"I didn't-" he tries to say, but I talk over him.

"Forget _killing_ them. You _murdered them._ "

"I didn't murder them! It was Celia!" he exclaims. "I promise, Danix!" An idea pops into my brain.

"Really?" I ask. Finally, I turn around and stare at him, watching as a single tear streams down his cheek. "Are you promising me?"

He startles for a moment, then finally loses it. "I'm sorry, Danix! I killed them and I- I just.. I'm sorry! I spent my whole life with no mother, no father, then my brother was discovered and-"

"It's fine," I say bitterly. "I forgive you."

He tilts his head up and wipes away his tear. "Really?"

 _"No."_

Then I shove him over the side of the railing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

O_O O_O O_O :OOOO

OMGGGGG! WHAT?!

Hello everyone.. Welcome to Chapter Twenty-Seven of The Rebirth Games: **The Truth Hurts!** This title is probably the most fitting title of this entire story. Damn.. That ending though! What the heck?!

Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe most questions should be answered by now.. So what are your thoughts on all of this? It's getting so crazy! :P

Also, I want to say that I'm sorry. I said that I would have the story finished by Sunday.. It's not finished and it's Monday. LOL. I have exams right now so I was struggling to publish chapters, but I'm somewhat happy and sad that the next chapter is the FINAL chapter.

All I am going to say is that there's not going to be really anything shocking, but it's more of a chapter to wrap things up with a nice ribbon. :)

That cliffhanger... Bruh. That cliffhanger. That has been in my head since I first posted the first chapter. Isn't that insane? I went all these months without revealing the Games all while knowing who the Mockingjay was all while knowing that this cliffhanger was going to come eventually.. Wow. Isn't it all so fascinating? For me, at least, it is. It's interesting because when you first started reading the prologue, you were totally oblivious that by the time the story was going to end, the main focus would be on Danix shoving some character you have never heard of before over a train railing... LOL. Funny. What were your original predictions about the story? ;P

And also, what are your final predictions for the last chapter?

It's pretty sad to say this, but stay tuned for the LAST chapter of The Rebirth Games. c':

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	28. This Is The End

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

 **This Is The End**

* * *

I see his eyes for one last time. His lips mouthing out my name. His gentle hand reaching out. Reaching out to me or for the railing? I'll never know. He smashes against the tracks and I hear the first thud. He rolls to the left and completely flops straight off. His body swerves towards the cliffs on the mountainside.

 _Slam! Thud!_

Each and every collision slowly fades off into echoes. His head crashes against the sharp edge of a bumpy boulder sitting stationery on the steep hill. That's when I see the blood. It goes everywhere. His head is yanked backwards into an unnatural position by the force immediately. He twists. He bends. His whole body letting out horrifying crunches upon every hit. And then he comes to the end of the hill. Nothing but a completely vertical drop-off. I can't tell if his eyes are closed by now, but they probably are. No one can survive that. Now it's free-fall. His arms stretched out wide. Hair blowing in the wind. And I know that if he's still alive, he knows by now that this is the end. And once he vanishes into the endless sea of choppy waves, I feel the punch in my gut.

My hand shakes as I grasp onto the railing. Trying to contemplate what I've just done. My food wants out. My stomach barely keeps it in. The train zips away down the tracks and around a direct corner, far away from the drop-off zone.

One, two, three, _breathe._ One, two, three, _out._ One, two, three, _breathe._ One, two, three _out._

I find myself completely collapsing onto the chair to my left. My body feeling numb but completely rattling. My breath steadying but still so hard to breathe. My face drops into my hands as the tears flow out.

Just let it out. Let it go. I can do this. I can explain to them. He fell over the side. He tripped. He committed suicide. Anything. They'll believe me. They'll _have_ to believe a victor. My thoughts are interrupted by a screeching clank. My body too weak to care, I slowly turn my head to see the shadow standing in the moonlight. I don't know how he does it, but with several fierce pounds, the small security camera hiding in the corner of the doorway completely comes off. Sparking wires and chunks of plastic fall to his feet and he stares at me with his mouth wide open. His eyes glare at the camera as it flies out of his hand and over the railing.

Finnick.

I think of what to say in my head. What will my excuse be? How much has he seen? What does he know? But then his next words relieve me instantly and I feel the weight lifted off my shoulders.

"This is how I will make it up to you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Okay guys, short chapter!

Hello everyone! Just want to make this a very quick A.N. I just want to say that this is NOT the final chapter. After a lot of thinking, I have decided it wouldn't work to make one long chapter. Instead it fits better with this as the 'final' one and the next one as the Epilogue.

Hopefully you understand the change! I'm aiming to have the Epilogue up later today.

So what did you think of this chapter?! The big thing taken away from this one is Finnick: obviously he destroyed a security camera to erase the footage of... umm... Danix killing Are. xD

Stay tuned for the LAST chapter, the Epilogue, coming your way today! :D

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :D


	29. Survivor

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

 **Survivor**

* * *

He promised me he'd keep me safe. He fixed the position of the chair. He brought me back to my room and told me to go to sleep. I woke up the following morning in a sweat. Quickly hurried off the train and escorted to my new home in the Victors' Village by Finnick. I hadn't seen my parents at all. In fact, I didn't want to. When would they come back to 12? Were they already back in 12? I just didn't care. They were probably away in the Capitol, down in the Control Center, planning some new ideas for the next Hunger Games. A home away in the Victors' Village was my chance for freedom. Finnick was even my neighbor. But not for long.

It was that very same afternoon. Sitting in the living room in front of a bright fire, wrapped in a cozy blanket on the sofa. Watching as cheering fans graced my television screen in the buzzing streets of the Capitol. I heard a knock at the door. I expected to see the warrior from District 4. Instead I saw Umbree. I readied myself for the accusations, ready to lie about the whole story.

 _I was never out on the kart. I was in my room, sleeping. Where is Are? What's the problem? What do you mean that he's dead?_

"Danix.." she purred gently. "We have some unfortunate news.."

Are was found dead. Of course, nothing new there. But what she said next made my heart sink. And for the final time, I felt like I took a punch to the stomach. I felt like everything was falling apart once again.

His face was plastered across my television screen only minutes later. Caesar Flickerman sat perched in his chair, one image of a smiling Finnick in the top-left corner and another of a smiling Are in the top-right corner.

"With great heartbreak," began Caesar, "we bring you news of a terrible tragedy. One half of this year's victors has been brutally murdered by who we once thought was our loving, caring darling. Are Tulgrid has been killed by Finnick Odair."

He confessed to the Head Peacekeeper Department in 12. He took the blame for what I did. He ruined his entire life just for me. I never found out what happened to Finnick next, but it's pretty obvious what happened. I refuse to think about it. Refuse to speak about it. It's pretty clear that the punishment wasn't being jailed. The victors are precious things. If they were harmed, the consequences would be extreme. I can only imagine Finnick's cheeky smile if he were to be standing on Earth right now.

The last few months changed me. Made me see the world a little bit different. Maybe made me think a little different too. Sometimes the friendly boy isn't as friendly as he seems. Sometimes evil man isn't as evil as he seems. Sometimes traits don't run in the family. I was no murderer. I was no psychopath. I was Danix Tides, the one who survived The Hunger Games. The one ripped apart from his friends. The one fooled by his parents. The one played by my brother. But of course, after all that crap, I'm the last one standing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm such a liar. The Epilogue did not go up several nights ago as I planned. And this STILL isn't the Epilogue! DO NOT WORRY! I promise you, the Epilogue is coming TODAY! I thought it was cool to end the story of with 30 chapters. It would have felt more cleaner than 29.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts in a quick review if you have some spare time. This is so sad, we are officially finished in the next chapter! :(

Stay tuned for the end!

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeee! :D


	30. Epilogue

_"After interest in the Games drops to an all time low, President Snow is determined to regain the once amazing popularity. Twelve tributes. One 'arena.' And one game-changing twist. Welcome to the 80th Hunger Games, the Rebirth."_

 **~ The Rebirth Games ~**

 **Chapter Thirty:**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"What do you see?"

 _I still have nightmares. Nightmares that can easily be explained. Why they're always about the same thing._

"I see his face. He's crying."

"Whose face?" the woman asks. I can see her from the corner of my eye, sitting up straight on the sofa, her black hair glistening. Her hand scribbles down notes in her copybook.

"Are," I reply.

"What do you see now?"

I see myself shoving him as hard as I can. I see him roll across the railway and tumble down the side of the mountain. I see his blood with every clash. Every thud. Another burst of his insides escapes into the air.

"I see his face stretched across my television. Finnick's is beside his."

 _It's always the same. The Mockingjay. The music box. Both their faces. The explosion. Always the same. It never goes away. Sometimes if I'm lucky, it's different. Sometimes it's him rolling over the railing and onto the train tracks. Sometimes it's the Mockingjay skewering their wing into Igneous' head. It just goes around and around until I cry it out._

 _But I'm still standing. Even after twelve months, I'm still breathing. I'm still alive. How do I do it? Because I see the good in everyone._

 _Even when the reporters camp out at my door for hours, I understand. Any sane person would have gone mad by then. But I look deep inside and see who they really are. A human. A man with a wife. Two young daughters. Trying to make money to give their children some food. Are never got that._

 _The fire still burns across all of Panem. And still in my dreams. Still in my dreams, he turns them into nightmares as his memories continue to haunt me. You'd think that he'd be gone by now. Maybe I'd have forgotten him by now. But no one can forget a brother like that._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

It's over! :((((

Hello everyone. Welcome to the Epilogue of The Rebirth Games! T'is a sad day, indeed. After several months, I shall now change the story from 'in-progress' to 'complete.' :(

It's sort of bitter sweet. But do not fret, I have more stories to tell in The Hunger Games world! It does not involve the Games, BUT it does involve a crossover into another universe. ;) I won't even give you a hint as to what it is because I want it to be as original as possible. I haven't seen a single person on this site do it yet. ;)

I'm not starting it straight away so stay tuned over the next few weeks. I refuse to currently write more than two stories. I'll go so off of schedule. xD Ironic, I already am off schedule. I should have posted this a few days ago, but... THE FIFTH WAVE! I have finished the book and I was reading it for so many hours. Now I'm moving onto the sequel. :P

I'd like to say thank you to AsgardianGrizzly for continuing to support me for a WHOLE YEAR. Yes, it has been more than a year since we first spoke! Thank you for creating the wonderful character of Danix! I hope you enjoyed him. :)

Thank you to each and every person who took their time to review! It means so much to me, especially all the super nice comments!

I hope you enjoyed the story! :D

And I have one question for you all... What has been your favorite moment of the entire story? It could be ANYTHING. A whole chapter, a specific line, a death, a character, a scene, ANYTHING! :)

Now for the last sign off..

Thank you all so much for reading, byeeeeee! :'DDDDDDDD


End file.
